Rehab
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Renesmee Cullen sempre viveu sua vida como uma aventura errante. Ela tinha dinheiro, beleza, inteligencia. Ela podia fazer o que quiser. Exceto errar.
1. Capítulo Um

**1. ****Passo**

Bella estava completamente atônita. Não conseguia acreditar no que via. Não podia ser! Sua menina, sua única filha, tão... suja, porca. Sentiu nojo. Em que errara?

- Tudo bem mamãe? – Renesmee perguntou visivelmente bêbada. – Já conhece o Jacob? – ela apontou bobamente pro rapaz nu ao seu lado na cama que puxava um cigarro de maconha.

O quarto estava um completo fumaceiro. Renesmee levantou cambaleando tentando ir na direção dos pais. Edward não tivera nenhuma reação.

- Suas roupas, Renesmee? Onde estão? – Bella perguntou com a voz fraca.

A garota tropeçou nas garrafas de bebida, mal conseguia ficar em pé.

- Que roupas, mãe? É dia de perversão! Ops... – Nessie caiu e logo se levantou, conseguindo se aproximar dos pais. – Agora saiam do meu quarto que vocês estão me atrapalhando. – ela segurou na maçaneta da porta na intenção de fechá-la e Edward impediu-a. – Ah, oi papai.

PLAFT!

Renesmee caiu no chão com o tapa que Edward lhe dera. Ele pegou a filha pelo braço e carregou-a para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro gelado e jogou-a debaixo da água sob os protestos da garota.

- Ai, pai, você me machucou!

- É pra machucar, Renesmee.

Ele voltou pro quarto e puxou Jacob pelo braço também o empurrando pro banheiro. O rapaz estava tão bêbado e drogado que quase não conseguiu revidar.

- Ei! Você nem é nada meu! – falou com a voz arrastada ao ser jogado no chuveiro também. Edward não respondeu.

- Pai, o que...? – Edward tirava o cinto da calça. – Pai? Mãe, o que é isso?

Bella chorava baixinho encostada no batente da porta do banheiro. Desviou o olhar da filha; já passara da hora dela receber algum castigo.

- Mãe, ele vai me bater. Mãe!

Bella virou o rosto. Edward puxou Renesmee do chuveiro e começou a bater nela com o cinto. Não deu importância pros gritos e protestos da garota. Ela passara dos limites, ela merecia apanhar. Merecia muito mais.

Nessie caiu de joelhos chorando, o corpo cheio de marcas.

- Não, pai, para... por favor... – praticamente implorou, mas Edward a fez levantar, puxando-a pelo cabelo. – Pai...

- Em que você se transformou, Renesmee? – Edward perguntou. Ele, sem duvidas, sofria tanto quanto sua esposa e filha. – Por que isso aconteceu? Por que você se transformou num monstro?

Nessie não respondeu. Ela estava tentando evitar olhar nos olhos do pai, então Edward segurou seu rosto com a mão do cinto, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Isso não vai continuar. Eu não vou alimentar um mostro.

- O que você quer, pai?... – ela perguntou chorando. – Eu não fiz nada...

- Eu vou internar você.

Nessie encarou-o confusa.

- Vai me mudar de escola?

- Não. – Edward respondeu serio. – Você vai pra uma clinica de reabilitação.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Oi. Apreciem o meu surto, oks?

Universo alternativo, todos humanos, classificação para maiores de 18, lixa.

Estejam preparados pra uma fic ADULTA. Lá no twificscu ela já está acabando.

Essa é a minha neném de Twilight, tenham carinho com ela, oks?

E comentem se quiserem saber o que acontece (h)

You know you love me

**BL**


	2. Capítulo Dois

**2. ****Introdução às personagens**

**Washington D.C., 11 de Agosto de 2OO9****  
**

**Renesmee Cullen**

Renesmee respirou fundo ao desligar o carro no estacionamento da escola. Não gostava de primeiros dias de aula, mas era necessário – de qualquer forma, estava feliz por seu pai ter sido promovido. Com esse pensamento, retirou o _iPhone_ do conector de áudio do carro e colocou-o na bolsa, aproveitando pra pegar seus óculos _Chanel_ de lente marrom e procurar seus cigarros.

Cigarro, cigarro... Cadê a merda do cigarro? Abriu o porta-luvas. Lá estava o maço de _Black_ menta que ela tanto gostava. Vazio. Forçou a memória tentando lembrar em que momento acabara o cigarro e ela não comprara mais.

Obvio, na festinha com as amigas de Nova York, que vieram a Washington só pra falar um "oi" na noite anterior. Que inferno! Agora não dava mais tempo de comprar outro maço.

Mas calma, Nessie. Era o primeiro dia de aula. Ela teria que estar apresentável.

Respirou fundo novamente, fechou a bolsa, colocou os óculos, pegou seu caderno e o mapa da escola, arrumou a franja pelo retrovisor, abriu a porta do carro e pisou no chão molhado de Washington com sua bota _Victoria's Secret_. Mal tinha dado um passo, acionando o alarme, e percebeu pelo menos sete pessoas babando em seu carro. Renesmee simplesmente adorava seu Subaru Impreza WRX STI Dark Grey. Fora o melhor suborno que recebera na vida. Sorriu exibindo vários dentes brancos perfeitamente alinhados, deixando os garotos do grupinho abobalhados.

Obviamente ela é linda. Tão linda que não se dava o direito de andar. Nessie _desfilava_, balançando a saia para lá e para cá conforme dava os passos. Ficava tão absorta em seu desfile que acabou por levar um susto – sem perder a pose, claro – quando o motor de uma moto roncou alto ao passar por ela.

- ORA, SEU!... - começou a reclamar, mas desencanou ai perceber que se tratava de uma Harley Davidson Night Rod. Pessoas com Harleys e Subarus podem fazer o que quiser.

Olhou pro papel do mapa em sua mão e concentrou-se no numero do seu armário. Corredor A, armário 76. Iria encontrar fácil, o corredor A fica no prédio A, que era o prédio de entrada, o prédio onde ela tinha a primeira aula _E_ o prédio que se entrava automaticamente quando se vinha do estacionamento.

Respirou aliviada quando entrou no corredor. Publico. Desfilou entre as pessoas causando aquele impacto de abrir caminho, sem deixar de atentar-se ao fato de que procurava seu armário. Como imaginado, encontrou-o com facilidade e, como já havia decorado o código, abriu-o já grudando a copia do horário na porta e pegando o livro necessário para a primeira aula. Ao fechar a porta, deu de cara com o rosto moreno e sorridente de uma garota.

- Olá. Meu nome é Claire Young e estou incumbida de ser sua acompanhante. Desculpa, mas você vai ter que me acompanhar por mais que uma semana. Nosso horário é igual.

Claire sorriu para Renesmee e recebeu simpatia imediata. Pelo visto era uma nativa. Tinha cabelos pretos e longos, olhos igualmente escuros, dentes absurdamente brancos e um corpo cheio de curvas – à mostra na bermudinha jeans e blusinha colada. Claire lixava a unha despreocupada e mascava um chiclete. Era relativamente alta, porque mesmo estando de rasteirinha, ficava na altura de Nessie e seu salto.

- Já ta sabendo que aula que é? – ela perguntou só olhando para Renesmee no final da pergunta.

- Literatura.

As duas se encararam em silencio.

- Uhul. – ironizaram juntas e caíram na gargalhada.

Sem duvidas era o inicio de uma amizade.

**Claire Young**

Saiu da secretaria bufando. Só faltava essa, ter que ser acompanhante de uma aluna perdida. "_Você é perfeita, Claire. Todos gostam de você._" Uhul.

- O que eles queriam? – Quil perguntou quando ela passou por ele emburrada. Claire parou e encarou o namorado.

- Uma aluna nova precisa de acompanhante. Só me falta ser uma _paia_ caipira. – ela fez uma cara desgostosa. Quil ficou em silencio, olhando para outra coisa.

- Bem... Então tirou seu dia de sorte. Acho que não é nenhuma paia.

Claire olhou na direção que todos olhavam e sorriu com a pose da garota. Uma poderosa. Nada mal. Esperou para ver qual era o armário dela, tirando a lixa de unha do bolso da bermudinha jeans e aproveitando para lixar a unha. Armário 76. Aproximou-se e encostou no 77.

- Olá. Meu nome é Claire Young e estou incumbida de ser sua acompanhante. Desculpa, mas você vai ter que me agüentar por mais que uma semana. Nosso horário é igual. - Claire despejou assim que a aluna nova fechou seu armário.

Sorriu e ganhou um sorriso em troca. Que garota bonita. Com certeza era bem rica. Óculos _Chanel_, saia _CK_, bota _Victoria's Secret_. Queria saber a cor de seus olhos. Branquinha, cachos longos numa cor meio bronze, pernas de modelo. Mesmo se tirasse o salto, devia ser alta. Voltou a atenção para suas unhas.

- Já ta sabendo que aula que é? – perguntou só voltando a olhá-la no final da pergunta.

- Literatura. – a garota respondeu.

As duas se encararam em silencio.

- Uhul. – disseram juntas e caíram na risada.

Aquilo ia dar certo.

Claire começou a andar na direção da sala, apenas uma porta depois dos armários e a aluna a seguiu.

- Renesmee Cullen. Meu nome. – Claire olhou-a de canto de olho.

- To sabendo.

- Meu pai é Edward Cullen, presidente da...

- Maior empresa de equipamentos cirúrgicos da America. To sabendo.

- Oh... – ela balbuciou.

- Você é de onde?

-Nova York. Minha mãe é bióloga, odiava ficar por lá.

- _Você_ odiava?

- Odiar Nova York? – Renesmee riu abertamente. Parecia um soar de sinos. – Impossível. É só que às vezes ela cansava de laboratório e queria mais verde. Meu pai, como medico, era mais feliz. Mas não reclamo de Washington, não. Quem sabe até eu não vejo o Obama?

Que lesada.

- Você usa drogas?

- Constantemente só cigarro. – Claire riu. – Que foi?

- Você responde todas as perguntas que te fazem?

- Não.

- HA. Tem um apelido? – elas entraram na sala de aula e escolheram um lugar – Seu nome é muito grande.

- Nessie.

Claire encarou-a.

- Gostei.

O professor entrou na sala e o volume das conversas diminuiu. Elas passaram a conversar por sussurros.

- Você é nativo-americana?

- Sou. A tribo fica na saída da cidade rumo ao litoral.

- Não é meio longe?

- Não.

-Ta.

A chamada estava sendo feita e elas tiveram que prestar atenção. Quando o professor começou a falar da matéria – Shakespeare – elas voltaram a conversar.

- Você gosta disso?

- Na verdade cresci ouvindo clássicos e lendo quando já tinha idade pra tal. Aula de literatura é inútil. Eu já sei tudo.

- UOU.

- Preciso de um cigarro.

- Eita vicio.

- Você tem?

- Não. Os meus acabaram.

- Que bosta.

Claire rui e aproveitou que o professor fora atender a porta pra falar um pouco mais alto.

- O Quil deve ter, mas a gente só vai se ver no almoço.

- Quem é Quil?

- Meu namorado.

- Que isso, professor! – uma voz grossa meio rouca falou de lá da porta. – eu to falando sério, minha moto quebrou na estrada, você sabe que eu moro longe.

Claire riu baixinho. Jacob e sua ladainha.

- Eu conheço você, Sr. Black.

- É sério! Foi a moto! Me deixa assistir aula.

Renesmee olhou para Claire quando a garota riu novamente.

- Ele é lindo, não? – Claire falou para Nessie. – Uma encrenca constante.

- Vou assistir aula. Coloca presença pra mim.

Jacob passou pelo professor ignorando seus protestos e encaminhou-se para uma carteira do fundo sorrindo. Ele usava uma Levi's surrada, um Nike de basquete branco, camiseta branca da _Quiksilver_ por baixo da camisa xadrez vermelha, mochila da _Góck_ e um _Ray Ban_ dando alguma ordem ao seu cabelo bagunçado. Nessie tirou os óculos, provavelmente para olhá-lo melhor.

- Fala, Claire. – Jacob cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Fala, Jake. – ele estendeu a mão para que Claire batesse e depois fechou o punho para trocarem um soquinho.

Claire percebeu Nesse suspirar ao acompanhar Jacob sentar em seu lugar duas carteiras pra trás.

- Quem é ele? – Claire se assustou com a urgência de Nessie e se distraiu com a cor de seus olhos. Marrom chocolate destacados por delineador extremamente preto.

- É o Jacob. Uma encrenca, como eu disse. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes Quil foi livrá-lo de confusões. – Claire passou a sussurrar. – ele é o típico cheio-da-grana-causador-de-problemas, mas ao mesmo tempo é muito gente boa. A gente cresceu junto, gosto dele, de qualquer forma.

Nessie voltou a olhá-lo enquanto Claire fazia gestos para Jacob. Primeiro ela gesticulou pro pulso como se fosse um relógio, afirmando que ele estava atrasado e Jacob fez um gesto como se fosse uma moto. Desacreditada, Claire riu e gesticulou como se puxasse um cigarro de maconha. Jacob riu e não mentindo nem desmentindo nada.

- Ele é absurdamente lindo, como eu disse. Tem o sorriso mais maravilhoso do mundo. E também fuma mais maconha que todos nós juntos.

- Ele é per-fei-to. – Nessie afirmou.

Pronto. A novata gosta de chaves de cadeia.

- Você vai ter oportunidades suficientes pra falar com ele.

Renesmee encarou Claire sorridente, as bochechas mais rosadas que o normal.

- Isso é ótimo.

**Jacob Black**

Jacob chegou no estacionamento dois minutos depois do sinal pro almoço tocar, acendeu um cigarro e ligou para Embry, afim de saber se estava tudo certo para à noite. Sentou na mureta do estacionamento quando terminou de falar com o amigo e, menos de um minuto depois, ela apareceu.

Toda nervosa, Renesmee ia passando por ele rumo ao seu carro. Gostosa – ela era. Certeza que era a dona do Subaru. Por algum motivo ela parou, virando-se para Jake. Um motivo que ficou claro quando ela bateu o olho no cigarro que ele fumava.

- Cara, você salvou minha vida! – ela exclamou. – Pelo _amor_ de Deus, me dá um cigarro?

Jacob riu. Uma viciada, que tipo de patricinha ela era? Tirou o maço de _LA_ menta do bolso e ofereceu pra garota. Ela hesitou antes de pegar o maço.

- Uh, bom gosto. – ele ofereceu um isqueiro. – Eu já estava ficando louca, valeu. – Nessie tragou o cigarro profundamente, segurou um pouco a fumaça e soltou devagar.

- Disponha. – Jacob respondeu com um risinho. – Ia fugir pra comprar cigarros?

- Eu ia, heim? Minhas amigas acabaram com os meus essa noite.

- Amigos sanguessugas. – Jake disse como se estivesse inconformado. Nessie riu pra dentro.

- Desculpa aí.

- Relaxa. Você não é minha amiga. Não ainda, Renesmee.

- Pode me chamar de Nessie.

- Com certeza. – Nessie sentou-se ao lado de Jacob e ele olhou descaradamente para suas pernas. Ela o encarou divertida e ele parou de olhar. – Desculpa, mas você está usando panos de menos. Esse Subaru é seu?

- É. O suborno do meu pai. Foi tipo "_Então, Nessie, a gente vai se mudar pra Washington. Comprei um Subaru pra você, oks?_" Juro que não reclamei.

- Nem eu reclamaria.

- Foi você que quase me atropelou de Harley hoje, né?

Jacob riu e puxou um trago do cigarro. Demorou para soltar a fumaça e – consequentemente – a resposta.

- Sim. Também ganhei. A moto – eu digo. Da minha irmã, antes dela mudar pro Havaí.

- Adoro Harleys. Minha mãe tem uma Softail FatBoy Black Denim.

- Olha, até dá pra gente dar uma volta.

- Claro.

Renesmee acabou o cigarro e pediu outro para Jacob. Ele deu com um sorriso enviesado.

- Você é viciada, heim?

- Sou, pior que sou. Minha mãe detesta isso, vive culpando meu pai. E meio que é verdade, ele fuma em casa e talz. Mas eu comecei a fumar na escola.

- Entendo.

- Você não vai almoçar?

- Não. Você vai?

- A nicotina me basta. Depois eu como quilos de comida.

Jacob riu e ofereceu a mão pra ela apertar.

- Adeptos da mesma filosofia. – Renesmee trocou o cigarro de mão e apertou a dele sorrindo. – está gostando de Washington?

- É um lugar que não se tem problemas pra gostar apesar de Nova York ser Nova York.

- Oh, sim. – ele concordou acenando positivamente e acendendo outro cigarro. – vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

- Não. Ainda sou a novata da cidade.

- Vai ter uma festinha em casa.

Nessie olhou para Jacob e ele ficou hipnotizado pela intensidade daqueles olhos castanhos.

- Festinha _from hell_ regada a drogas e musica?

- Lógico.

- Está me convidando?

- Não. Estou falando pra fazer você passar vontade. Lógico, Renesmee. Já to sabendo que você gosta de encrenca.

- Como sabe?

Ela estava inclinada para ele e Jacob estava adorando esse interesse.

- Você está aqui falando comigo, não?

Nessie sorriu e colocou os óculos pulando pro chão e puxando o ultimo trago do cigarro.

- Pego seu endereço com a Claire. A gente se vê.

Jacob ficou encarando o rebolado de Renesmee. A saia era tão curta que, quando ela se mexia demais, dava pra ver a prega da bunda. Que fácil. Era, com certeza, a garota mais gostosa que ele iria pegar. E a melhor parte: eles eram iguais.

Quil Anteara

Quil tomou um gole de rum direto da garrafa. Desde muito tempo que Jacob dava essas festinhas e eles sempre estavam lá. Não pra menos, Jacob, Embry e Quil cresceram juntos; a diferença é que os de sobrenome Black tiveram um pouco mais de sorte graças a ações no mercado automobilístico. Eles juntaram dinheiro suficiente pra não quebrar junto com a crise e agora estavam tocando a vida muito bem com sua rede revendedora de peças e acessórios.

Ele olhou na direção da casa e viu a novata se aproximando com um cigarro na boca. Ela usava uma sandália de couro baixinha de tiras até a panturrilha, shortinho jeans e uma regatinha curta rente ao corpo preta com um decote considerável, o cabelo comprido preso numa trança.

- Olha só, Claire. Sua acompanhante veio.

Claire cambaleou, pegando o rum das mãos de Quil e tentou se concentrar no ponto que ele apontava. Demorou um pouco, mas ela decifrou quem era, abriu os braços e foi tropeçando na direção da garota.

- NESSIE! VOCÊ VEIO!

-Claro que vim. – Nessie respondeu pegando a garrafa da mão de Claire e tomando vários goles da bebida. Jacob encostou do lado de Quil e Embry enrolando um cigarro de maconha.

-Estão servidos? – ofereceu antes de acender o cigarro e puxar um trago.

-Opa! – Embry respondeu pegando o baseado, tragando e depois oferecendo para Quil, que fez a mesma coisa.

-Ow, essa novata caiu do céu, cara. – Quil falou, Jacob deu um longo gole de uma garrafa de vodka. – Gostosa pra caralho.

-Ela é. – Jake disse.

Ficaram observando ela tomar quase toda a garrafa de rum sozinha – Claire já estava bêbada o suficiente – e fumar seu cigarro enquanto falava com Claire.

-Fica de olho na Claire. – Jake advertiu Quil, puxando mais do baseado. – Vai que ela cai na piscina.

-Eu falei pra gente fazer a festinha na reserva.

-Que mané reserva! Sempre é aqui. É só pra ficar de olho nela.

-É, Embry, cala a boca. – Quil tomou um gole da vodka. Ele sempre cuidou de Claire, não seria agora que deixaria de cuidar.

As duas se aproximaram com Leah, que voltara do banheiro tomando a garrafa das mãos de Quil para beber. Claire pendurou-se no pescoço do namorado e o beijou.

-Eu te amo, Quil. – ela falou de forma arrastada.

-Também amo você, delicia. – ele apertou a bunda da garota enquanto ela dava uma mordidinha em seu lábio.

-Ow, dá um teco disso aí! – Renesmee pediu já pegando o baseado da mão de Jacob.

-Você é maluquinha, garota. – Leah falou se desgrudando de Embry.

-Ela vai acompanhar você, Lee. – Jake disse rindo.

-Duvido.

-É mesmo! – Quil concordou com Leah. – Lee já foi gorfar duas vezes.

-Nossa, até já deu pra dormir no banheiro! – Leah afirmou. – Chegou atrasada, novata.

-Lógico. Entrada triunfal, fica a dica. – Nessie falou puxando mais da maconha.

-Ow, Nessie, você sabe passar a fumaça? – Claire falou, cambaleando no único passo que a separava da colega.

Nessie gesticulou para que ela se aproximasse, tampou os lados do rosto e passou a fumaça do baseado para Claire, que segurou um pouco antes de soltar.

-Ness, posso te falar uma coisa? – Claire pediu e Nessie afirmou com a cabeça enquanto virava o resto do rum. – Você ta gostosa pra caralho.

-Ah, Claire! Obrigada! – Nessie falou rindo. – Vou te confessar também: _você_ que é gostosa pra caralho. Mais que eu.

-Duvido.

-Mano! Olha o tamanho da sua bunda! Como faz pra ter um bundão assim? – Claire riu.

-É a cor, Nessie. A cor. – ela respondeu apontando pro braço. Ela apoiou no ombro de Nessie. – mas você é mais bonita.

-Não vou discutir isso, Claire. – Nessie falou puxando um teco do baseado e entregando para Claire em seguida.

-Meu, duvido que vocês duas se pegam. – Embry atiçou.

-Pode crer, duvido também. – Jacob emendou, pegando o baseado da mão de Claire.

-Nunca duvide de mim. – Nessie avisou olhando para Claire.

-Posso, amor? – Claire perguntou para Quil.

-Claro que pode, potranca.

-Ui! Adoro. – Claire falou rindo, empinou a bunda para Quil e ele deu um tapa. Ela mandou um beijo pra ele.

Assim que virou-se para Renesmee, a garota a puxou e as duas se beijaram sob os estímulos dos outros, passando as mãos uma na outra e se apertando na maior pegação sem nenhum pudor. Quando se desgrudaram, Nessie tirou o maço de Black menta do bolso e acendeu um cigarro.

-Escolheu bem, Quil. Alem de gostosa, ela tem pegada.

Quil riu do comentário de Nessie enquanto Leah zuava a amiga dizendo que ficaria com ciúmes. O celular da novata tocou e ela se afastou para atender.

-Vou pegar ela, cara. – Jacob falou tomando mais vodka.

-Ah, claro. A gente nem fez as contas. – Leah respondeu rindo. – Três caras, três garotas. To sabendo, Jake.

-OW! – Nessie gritou. – Minha mãe quer saber se eu volto hoje pra casa!

-NÃO! – todos gritaram juntos.

Nessie demorou mais um minuto e voltou com seu cigarro.

-Ui! O que vai durar a noite toda, gente?

Jacob a puxou para si e encostou os lábios nos dela.

-Quer palavras ou ações?

Renesmee sorriu e beijou Jacob antes que ele o fizesse.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Fala povo! :) Tudo bls?

Primeiro de tudo, eu sei que vocês estão lendo essa fanfic, então, _por favor_, comentem, oks? Eu só vou postar o próximo se tiver **pelo menos 5 comentários**. É assim na _Sell me Candy_ também. Enquanto não comentarem, eu não posto. E ponto.  
Gente, não é porque são minhas não, mas as fics são muito boas, vale a pena. Façam isso e vocês não vão se arrepender.

Além do mais, preciso saber o que vocês acharam desse capitulo, o que acharam dessa Renesmee aloks que eu inventei e tudo mais. Essa é a minha história com o tipo de plot que eu mais gosto de escrever, então dêem opiniões, combinado?

E, aah! Leiam o meu profile, porque tem algo interessante/importante pra nós, twilighters do Brasil.

Agradecendinho à **Bruna Carmo**, que comentou no capitulo 1.

Deixem reviews, bjomeliga**  
BL**


	3. Bônus

**Bônus - Musica Urbana**

"_Não há mentiras nem verdade, aqui.  
Só há a musica urbana" Legião Urbana_

**Washington D.C., 1O de Agosto de 2OO9**__

**Jacob Black****_ & __Quil Anteara_**

-Passa a bola! – Jacob gritou, cruzando a defesa. – Ethan, passa a bola!

Ethan continuou batendo bola em frente ao marcador central, tentou uma infiltração no garrafão e acabou perdendo a bola pra defesa. Jacob bufou bravo.

-Você é idiota? Eu estava livre! – reclamou aos gritos, indo pra outra metade da quadra armar a defesa. – Faça alguma coisa útil, agora.

-Calma, cara... – Quil falou para Jacob. – a gente pode errar nos treinos, esqueceu?

Jacob lançou um olhar mal-criado para Quil e se concentrou na defesa. Na primeira bobeira que Justin, o pivô que ele tinha que marcar, fizesse, a bola seria dele. Jacob nunca perde uma bola e raramente erra alguma cesta.

A bola foi passada para Justin e ele encarou Jacob sorrindo. Apesar de ser novato, sabia da fama de Jacob. Sabia que, se tentasse infiltrar, na pior das hipóteses ganharia uma falta, porque Jacob **NUNCA** deixava _ninguém_ infiltrar. Olhou para a esquerda e Mark estava completamente marcado, Jacob subira um pouco para tentar roubar a bola e ele teve que protege-la, usando o pé de giro.

-Você não vai passar, Jus. – Jacob provocou.

-Justin! – Mark gritou, tentando se desmarcar.

-Corta-luz, Jake! – Phil avisou.

Jacob não tirou os olhos da bola. Se adiantou dois segundos antes do corta-luz chegar, desviando-se. Mandou Igor continuar marcando Mark, que tentara fazer o corta-luz, e correu com Justin, que batia bola por fora da marca dos três pontos, na intenção de infiltrar. Contou as batidas da bola. Uma, duas, três. Justin estava na linha do lance livre pronto para arremessar, batendo a bola baixinho. Jacob sorriu pra ele.

-Tente. – provocou, uma mão impedindo a passagem, a outra na direção da bola.

Justin encarou Jacob e visualizou a cesta atrás dele. Não era possível que Jacob fosse intransponível no basquete. Ninguém é intransponível. Michael Jordan, talvez. Mas Jacob não. Ele pulou para arremessar e assustadoramente Jacob pulou ao mesmo tempo. Toco. Toco bonito. O toco mais foda que já levara.

O próprio Jacob pegou a bola e correu pra quadra de ataque, fazendo uma bandeja perfeita. Ta, ele estava no nível "Michael Jordan" mesmo, como os caras diziam.

-Chupa essa manga agora. – Jacob disse rindo, ao passar por Justin de volta ao seu lugar na defesa.

-Cara, você não existe. – Quil disse, empurrando a cabeça de Jacob.

_**  
Renesmee Cullen**_

"All the single ladies, All the single ladies"

A música de Beyoncé começou a tocar freneticamente no celular de Renesmee que estava encima da penteadeira. A garota saiu do closet calmamente, acendendo um cigarro e pegou o celular, atendendo-o.

-_All the single ladies_... – atendeu rindo. – Diga, Hannah.

-Nessie! Como está em Washington? Já viu o Obama?

-Não... – ela respondeu olhando-se no espelho e arrumando a franja. – ele está no Alabama hoje. – completou tristonha.

-Que droga! Então nós também não vamos ver!

Nessie tirou o cigarro rapidamente da boca e endireitou a postura.

-Como assim?

Ouviu risos de mais de uma garota do outro lado da linha.

-A GENTE TÁ EM WASHINGTON, NEEESSSS! – gritaram.

-Quem? – Nessie quis saber empolgada já voltando pro closet que tinha acabado de acabar de arrumar. Se alguma das meninas de Nova York estava em Washington _agora_, elas tinham que se encontrar.

-Eu, - Hannah respondeu. – Luísa, Julie e Marie.

-AI MEU DEUS! Onde vocês estão? Eu vou praí A-GO-RA!

-A gente ta no Constitution Garden! Você ta longe?

-Não, moro na 16th, na altura do Meridian. Rapidinho chego aí.

-Traz o violão!

-Beleza. Até daqui a pouco. – Renesmee desligou o celular sorrindo, escolheu uma bermuda de tactel branca e rosa, Converse de basquete branco que ela adorava e uma batinha branca da CK, pegou a carteira e as chaves do Subaru. Saiu do quarto e foi até o final do corredor, no estúdio de musica do pai para pegar seu Gianinni, desceu as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez, apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro da sala.

-Vai sair? – Bella perguntou vindo da cozinha.

-As meninas vieram pra Washington, vou encontra-las.

-Oh... bom passeio então. Se for demorar pra voltar, ligue avisando.

-Sem problemas, mãe. – disse saindo pela porta que dava pra garagem. Relembrar de Nova York era um ótima idéia.

_**  
Black**__** & **__**Anteara**_

O apito soou e todos os garotos do time se juntaram em volta do treinador Willows.

-Treino muito bom, rapazes, pra primeiro do semestre. Helsting, Brown, sejam bem vindos. – Justin e Nathan balançaram a cabeça. – Bell, Hills, Stewart, Montgomery, Apple e Finnes, bom trabalho. – Igor, Mark, Ethan, Phil, Josh e Samuel, respectivamente. – Vou trabalhar algumas coisas individualmente com vocês. Black, Anteara. Vocês são os capitães agora, então eu exijo que vocês estejam e forma. Que porcaria de condicionamento físico foi esse que eu vi no treino?

-Treinador... – Jake começou respirando com dificuldade, mas foi cortado.

-Cala a boca, Black. – Jacob fechou a cara. Odiava que o mandasse se calar. – se no próximo treino, quarta, você e o Sr. Antera estiverem morrendo que nem estão agora, vão ganhar umas horas a mais de flexões e suicídios depois do treino, entenderam? – Quil, que estava com as mãos nos joelhos se apoiando, olhou para o treinador como quem diz "_Qual é!_" – Entenderam?

-De boa, treinador... – Quil tentou falar.

-_Entenderam_? – o treinador repetiu mais devagar. Jake e Quil trocaram um olhar irritado.

-Sim, senhor. – responderam de forma monótona.

-Ótimo. Dispensados.

Eles foram caminhando para o vestiário devagar e sem conversar.

-Ele sempre pega no pé desse jeito? – Nathan perguntou para Jake e Quil baixinho.

-Calma, novato. É só o primeiro treino. – Jacob respondeu. – Aí, Quil, não to afim de pagar suicídios. Bora correr no Constitution?

-Demorou. – Quil concordou imediatamente. – Vamos agora.

-Claro, claro. Falou molecada, até amanhã.

Se dirigiram para o estacionamento da escola, devia ser quase 18h. De fato, eles estavam com um condicionamento físico ruim, apesar de terem malhado nas férias.

-A gente tem que parar de beber, cara. – Quil falou entrando na Hillux, Jacob entrou do lado do passageiro rindo.

-Fato.

Quil deu partida e eles saíram da escola rumo ao Constitution Garden. Teriam que fazer aquela rotina por um tempo considerável se quisessem remover o comodismo das férias.

-Vamos pro bar depois? – Jacob convidou.

-Opa.

**_  
Cullen_**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – Hannah veio correndo na direção de Renesmee, que deu uns passos pra trás na tentativa de se esquivar da garota. – NESSIE!

Nessie quase caiu pra trás quando Hannah a capturou num abraço que só não era de urso porque Nessie carregava um violão nas costas.

-Han, faz só cinco dias que eu saí de Nova York.

-Mas eu estou com saudades, sua sem coração!

Renesmee riu, tirando o cigarro da boca e os óculos Chanel de lente escura - Ela simplesmente adorava os acessórios da Chanel – soltou a fumaça e caminhou com Hannah para onde as outras garotas estavam sentadas. Sentou-se na grama tirando o violão das costas. Julie ofereceu um copo de Coca-Cola com vodka para Nessie, que aceitou.

-Tudo bom, mulherada?

-Tudo muuuito sem graça. – Luisa falou, bebendo num gole a sua bebida. – O que é daquela escola sem você, Renesmee?

Nessie riu, bebeu e encheu o copo com vodka pura.

-Até parece. Vocês estavam loucas pra se livrar de mim.

Todas abriram a boca e colocaram uma mão no peito igualmente numa cena engraçadíssima, como quem diz "_Que absuuurdo!_"

-Calúnia! – Marie quase gritou apontando para Nessie que quase rolou na grama de tanto rir com aquela cena.

-Oks, oks. O que aconteceu de bom?

-Nada. – Hannah disse balançando a cabeça de olhos fechados. – Exceto que o Elijah perguntou de você a aula to-da.

Nessie bufou, apagando o cigarro.

-Arre, o que aquele idiota quer?

-Voltar, talvez.

-Mande-o pra puta que pariu. Faz um tempão que a gente largou e ele continua com graça.

-A gente mandou. – Marie respondeu seria e Nessie não pode deixar de rir. Adorava aquelas garotas, elas eram as melhores.

-Mas e você, Nessie? Já conheceu vááários gatos de Washington? - Hannah perguntou.

-Uuuuh, eu super saí de casa todos os dias. Tenho ajudado minha mãe a organizar a casa desde que chegamos. Lá tem o dobro do tamanho da casa de NY, eu adorei! – os olhos de Nessie brilharam. – mas dá o maior trabalho do mundo. Até a vovó Esme veio ajudar. Acredita que só consegui terminar de arrumar minhas coisas hoje? Nem fui pra escola ainda.

-É aqui perto, a escola?

-Mais ou menos.

-E quando você vai?

-Amanhã.

-Uuuuuh, vai conhecer altos gatos... – Julie provocou.

-Super! – Nessie falou rindo e tirando o violão da capa. Dedilhou nas cordas uma vez pra ver se estava afinado e começou a tocar uma melodia qualquer. – Não to com expectativa nenhuma, Lie, to completamente de boa. O que vier é lucro.

-Ah, ta. – Julie desdenhou. – estou pressentindo que você vai encontrar o amor da sua vida, Nessie. Essa mudança era tudo que você precisava.

Renesmee tirou os olhos do violão e encarou a amiga.

-To falando que vocês me queriam longe.

Elas caíram na gargalhada. A melodia aleatória que Nessie tocava foi tomando forma e se revelando uma musica internacional que elas gostavam demais e que virara trilha sonora do grupo. Com exceção da própria Renesmee, as garotas se mataram pra conseguir aprender a letra com uma pronuncia decente, mas conseguiram. Português nem era tão difícil, vai...

-_Encima dos telhados as antenas de TV tocam a musica urbana, nas ruas os mendigos com esparadrapos podres cantam musica urbana..._ – Nessie começou a cantar com sua voz irritadoramente afinada. Como era possível ela ser tão boa em tudo?

-_Motocicletas querendo atenção as três da manhã, é só a musica urbana._ – cantaram juntas. - _Os PMs armados e as tropas de choque vomitam musica urbana. E nas escolas as crianças aprendem a repetir a musica urbana. Nos bares os viciados sempre tentam conseguir a musica urbana_...

-NESSIE! – Marie protestou quando Nessie escorregou os dedos nas cordas atrapalhando a musica, mas a garota estava ocupada encarando de queixo caído dois rapazes que vinham correndo, ambos completamente suados, usando bermuda e tênis de basquete, sem camisa e com óculos escuros – Ray Ban, ela reparou.

Um deles – para Nessie, o mais bonito – olhou no relógio e falou alguma coisa pro amigo, balançou a cabeça e gotas de suor pingaram de seu cabelo preto para o peito à mostra. Por trás das lentes escuras seus olhos encontraram os de Renesmee ainda de queixo caído e sorriu. A garota ficou mais abobalhada ainda e correu os olhos pelo corpo do rapaz. Barriga de tanquinho, braços fortes, ombros largos. Os dedos dele passaram por seu cabelo, o bagunçando. Ela se concentrou no símbolo da bermuda que eles usavam, ela conhecia aquele símbolo.

-U-A-U. – as quatro falaram juntas.

–Nessie, se é esse tipo de homem que habitam em Washington, estou indo pra NY fazer minhas mudança A-GO-RA. – Julie falou, os garotos passando por elas. As cinco se inclinaram pra dar uma analisada nas costas. – Jesus, quem apagou a luz?

-Eu conheço aquele símbolo. – Nessie falou abobalhada.

-Que símbolo, Renesmee?

-Da bermuda deles! É o símbolo do time de basquete da escola que eu vou estudar!

Elas olharam para Renesmee ao mesmo tempo de queixo caído.

-Como você sabe disso, mulher?

-Porque eu fui atrás de entrar no time, né? – Renesmee disse num tom de "Óbvio." Elas voltaram a olhar os garotos que agora estavam longe.

-Morro de inveja da sua sorte. – Luisa admitiu bufando e todas riram.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! ANDA LOGO!

Nessie mostrou o dedo do meio para Luisa do lado de fora do bar. Ela falava ao celular e fumava um cigarro. Sete pessoas passaram por ela e entraram no bar sentando na mesa ao lado das meninas. Nessie voltou e sentou em seu lugar.

-Mas que caralho de assunto longo! – Julie reclamou.

-Minha mãe! Sou uma boa filha, esqueceu?

-Ah, é... você e sua pose... – Lie desdenhou e Nessie deu com a língua pra ela, pegando seu copo de cerveja. – Vamos brindar com breja quente, uhul.

-Nem ta quente, nem vem! – Nessie protestou.

Elas riram e levantaram seus copos, brindando.

-Ao novo. – Hannah falou.

-Ao novo. – repetiram e viraram a bebida.

Nessie bebeu todo o liquido de uma vez e voltou a encher o copo. Quando encostou o copo na boca pra beber mais, quase teve uma sincope.

-CARALHO! – gritou. As outras olharam pra ela com caras de "_Que foi, a louca?_" e Nessie falou mais baixo se inclinando na mesa. – É aquele gostosão do parque, certeza.

-Onde? – Hannah perguntou, levantando a cabeça pra procurar.

-HANNAH! – as outras quatro gritaram juntas e ela percebeu a gafe, voltando a baixar a cabeça.

-Na mesa do lado, fumando. É ele, certeza absoluta.

Elas se endireitaram e disfarçadamente observaram a mesa ao lado. O garoto de pele morena – uma cor _muito boa_, Nessie acrescentou mentalmente - e cabelos pretos fumava um cigarro e bebia cerveja rindo e conversando. Estava acompanhado de duas garotas morenas como ele, que ela não viu o rosto porque estavam de costas, e mais quatro rapazes. Um dos rapazes era o que estava com ele no parque e estava do lado da garota de cabelo comprido. Outro, um pouco mais alto, estava com a outra garota, que também era alta e tinha o cabelo mais curto, um chanel repicado. Os outros três não tinha como identificar, mas um era moreno-nativo como os outros e os dois últimos eram brancos, um com cabelos castanhos e outro loiro, também altos, talvez fossem do time de basquete também.

-Quando homem bonito num lugar só... – Marie falou disfarçando ao bebericar sua cerveja.

-ADOOOORO! – Hannah falou rindo. – Nessie! Continue tocando!

-Éééé! Toca aí! – elas repetiram desconexamente.

-Ai como vocês são chatas! Então busca o violão você. – Nessie entregou as chaves pra Luisa, que pegou levantando.

-Ta bom, ta bom...

Nessie colocou os óculos e voltou a encher o copo com cerveja, acendeu outro cigarro, colocou um amendoim na boca e bebeu, encarando o garoto na mesa ao lado. Ele tinha um sorriso ma-ra-vi-lho-so. Como alguém conseguia ter um sorriso daquele? E ele era todo lindo. Se ela desse sorte, eles seriam do mesmo ano. Mas obvio que ele era do ano dela! Um cara daquele tamanho não estaria em outra série que não o ultimo ano. Faculdade, talvez. Mas nada menos que o ultimo ano. Ela realmente tinha muita sorte.

Luisa voltou com o violão já sem capa e entregou-o junto com as chaves do Subaru para Nessie. A garota deixou o cigarro no cinzeiro e apoiou o violão na perna esquerda – ela era canhota, e daí? – e começou a tocar qualquer coisa.

-Vamos faturar uma grana? – ela falou brincando e o som do Gianinni de cordas de aço foi se revelando uma musica do U2, Elevation. – _High, higher than the sun, you shoot me from the gun, I want that you elevate me here_...

Cantaram um tempão a musica urbana de uma noite em Washington. Um brinde ao novo. A mudança que traria uma onda de novidades para muitas vidas.

_(...)E nos ônibus estão todos ali: musica urbana__  
Os uniformes, os cartazes,__  
Os cinemas e os lares,__  
Nas favelas, coberturas,__  
Quase todos os lugares  
__E mais uma criança nasceu.__  
Não há verdades nem mentiras aqui.  
Só há a musica urbana._

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Oks, vamos combinar que vocês não merecem, né? Porque eu pedi 5 míseros comentários no capitulo DOIS e só me vieram 4 coments. Sem falar que tem um monte de visitas e ninguém pra deixar a sua opinião válida aqui pra mim :(  
Quer dizer, é claro que eu agradeço à **Malu Chan**, **Bruna Carmo**, **Bruxicide** e **Lylah**, que comentaram no cap anterior, mas eu sei que mais gente pode deixar uma review. A mão não vai cair e eu **não vou** atualizar enquanto não tiver mais que 5 comentários nesse capitulo, é sério. Quem lê a _Sell me Candy_ sabe muito bem que ela ta sem atualização justamente por causa disso.  
Então comentem, oks? Conto com vocês.

Bjomeliga**  
BL**


	4. Capítulo Três

**3. ****Novo**

"_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before_ _  
If I never see your face again, I don't mind_ _  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight"  
Rihanna ft. __Maroon 5_

**Washington D.C., 12 de Agosto de 2009**

Nessie estava sonolenta, na fase do "acordando", quando um espasmo a despertou. Ela abriu os olhos e procurou o motivo de todo aquele prazer, descobrindo-o entre suas pernas. Era _por isso_ que adorava a depilação brasileira. Porque era o melhor convite. Jacob parou de beijar seu sexo para olhar pra ela.

-Bom dia, Ness.

-Não pare. – ela respondeu no baixo fôlego e ele riu, voltando pro oral.

Não demorou muito e ele mudou o foco dos beijos, subindo o caminho com a boca até os seios da garota. Ela reparou um cigarro entre os dedos do rapaz e o pegou, tragando-o profundamente enquanto Jacob se ocupava em chupar seus seios e estimular seu sexo com dois dedos ágeis. Gemeu alto quando outro espasmo tomou posse de seu corpo.

Jacob puxou uma das pernas da garota até seu quadril e juntou seus corpos num ato urgente. Renesmee arqueou o corpo gemendo e arranhou as costas do rapaz. Puxou o ultimo trago do cigarro e colocou a bituca no cinzeiro ao lado da cama, voltando a se enroscar em Jacob.

Ela puxava-lhe os cabelos e o beijava ferozmente, conforme ele penetrava nela sem um ritmo exato. Ambos gemiam em uníssono, ela o marcava com suas unhas e ele apertava suas coxas, sua bunda, seus seios.

Eles tinham mais sincronia que o comum. Era estranho. Nunca haviam encontrado ninguém assim. Nessie percebeu que Jake iria gozar e deixou que ele fizesse o trabalho. Deitou relaxada na cama soltando-se dos braços fortes do rapaz e esperou sorrindo. Ele não precisou de muitas investidas pra que seu corpo relaxasse também. Gozou dentro de Renesmee e deitou sobre ela, sem separar seus corpos, respirando pesadamente.

Com uma mão Nessie acariciou os cabelos de Jacob e com a outra passou os dedos nos músculos de seu braço forte, sorrindo.

-Você não chegou no clímax. – ele acusou.

-Já te dei dois orgasmos essa noite. Me dê uma trégua, acabei de acordar.

Ele a beijou do pescoço aos lábios com carinho e ela retribuiu os beijos.

-Cadê os seus pais?

-Em Nova York, resolvendo algumas ações.

-Ui, que chique.

-Claro, claro.

Jacob saiu de dentro de Renesmee, sentou na cama e acendeu outro cigarro, oferecendo um pra garota. Ela aceitou de pronto e o acendeu também. Fumaram e silencio por um tempo. Nessie olhou no relógio. Estava cedo – 6h15min. Ela saiu da cama e abriu o closet de Jacob procurando e encontrando uma camisa comprida o suficiente – o que não era tão difícil, ele devia ser uns vinte centímetros mais alto que ela. Colocou-a e saiu do quarto rumo ao seu carro para pegar a calcinha reserva que sempre carregava. A de ontem já era.

Na calçada, ao lado de seu carro tinha uma Hillux. Quando foi abrir o carro, percebeu o vizinho da frente observando-a. Ela sorriu pra ele, fez o que tinha que fazer no carro e saiu acenando e apagando o cigarro na mureta. Voltou pro quarto e foi direto pro banheiro, onde Jacob terminava de tomar banho, tirando shampoo do cabelo.

Ela entrou debaixo da água, eles se beijaram e Jacob saiu, pegando o roupão. Nessie se deu ao luxo de demorar no banho, já que faltava mais de duas horas pra terem que entrar na aula. Ela lavou o cabelo, se enxugou devagar, colocou sua roupa, passou o básico da maquiagem que levava na bolsa – base, blush, delineador – arrumou o cabelo e saiu do banheiro.

Jake estava na varanda do quarto do lado pro quintal – sim, porque o quarto tomava o andar da frente aos fundos e tinha duas varandas – fumando um cigarro de maconha. Nessie sentou-se na cadeira de palha de frente pra ele, apoiando os pés na mesinha.

-Teco matinal? – perguntou e ele lhe passou o baseado.

-Com certeza. – Nessie puxou um trago se concentrando nos efeitos antes de soltar a fumaça.

-De quem é a Hillux?

-Do Quil.

-Então eles ainda estão aí?

-Eles vão pra escola também. O carro da Leah ta na garagem.

-Ah... como a gente vai, aliás? – Nessie perguntou, devolvendo o baseado. Jacob deu um trago antes de responder.

-Posso ir no seu carro, se não tiver problema, e volto com o Quil, porque é caminho pra ele.

-Beleza. A Leah e o Embry estudam lá? Não lembro deles...

-Não. Leah mudou pra escola da reserva quando o irmão dela foi expulso – o Seth. Embry foi com ela, mas ela terminou ano passado.

-Legal. Ainda bem que só temos mais esse ano! Não agüentava mais! – Renesmee disse puxando outro trago. – Daqui agora, só Ivy League.

-Pouco presunçosa, você.

-Certeza que eu vou pra Dartmouth pelo menos. Toda minha família estudou lá.

-Acho que vou pra Pensilvânia.

-Depois fala de mim.

Jacob riu. Quil, Claire, Embry e Leah entraram com uma garrafa de bebida, limão, sal e seis copinhos de dose de tequila.

-BOM DIA! – Embry cumprimentou. – olha o que a gente esqueceu, velho! Mas tudo bem, temos café da manhã.

Eles sentaram no chão mesmo e colocaram as coisas na mesinha. Quil separava as doses enquanto Leah cortava os limões. Claire pegou o baseado com Nessie e puxou um trago, Embry entregou os copinhos pra cada um com um quarto de limão. Leah distribuiu punhadinhos de sal para todos.

-Pela vida! – Embry brindou.

-Pela vida. – todos falaram juntos e tomaram suas tequilas.

-Ta. Agora eu preciso de um café. – Leah disse, colocando o copo na mesinha.

-Starbucks, quem topa? – Nessie falou sorrindo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Meu cabelo vai ficar fedendo muito. – Nessie falou para Jake enquanto pagava seu capuccino. – Como quando eu saio com meu pai, mas três vezes pior.

-Pare de fumar, oras. – Jake disse, tomando seu café e acendendo um cigarro assim que saíram do Starbucks. Nessie riu, acendendo seu Black menta.

-Não mesmo.

Esperaram os outros saírem e foram pros respectivos carros assim que se despediram de Leah e Embry.

-Meu, eu to muito de ressaca, você não tem ideia.

-Sua maquiagem disfarçou bem. Ao contrario de você, vou ter que ficar de óculos pra sempre.

Nessie não respondeu, apenas sorriu e continuou a fumar seu cigarro. Parou no sinal ao lado da Hillux de Quil. A janela estava aberta porque Claire estava fumando.

-Ness, seu carro parece um fusca olhando daqui! – Claire gritou.

-Também! Olha o tamanho desse monstro! – Ela gritou de volta. – Até uma Pajero pareceria. – completou mais baixo, voltando a se concentrar na rua, já que o sinal abrira. Jacob riu. - Jake, você só tem a moto?

-Não. Eu tenho uma Ferrari.

-Sério? – Jacob confirmou com a cabeça. – E ela é vermelha e tudo mais?

-Qual a graça de se ter uma Ferrari se ela não for vermelha?

-Fatão. – Nessie respondeu, entrando no estacionamento da escola.

Eles enrolaram o suficiente no Starbucks pra chegarem encima da hora na escola. Isso implicava em vagas ruins no estacionamento, mas não tinha importância. Quil se despediu de Claire na porta da sala de literatura e os outros três entraram em silencio.

Todos na sala os encararam. Tiveram certeza absoluta que eles estavam de ressaca – as festas de Jacob eram famosas, apesar da maioria ser particular – e os óculos escuros não deixavam enganar.

Nessie e Claire sentaram no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, ao lado da janela, e Jacob ao lado delas. Assim que o professor começou a falar, Jake passou um bilhete pras meninas.

(**N/A**: Lembrando: **JACOB**, _NESSIE_, CLAIRE. :*)

**Aula de literatura e ¬¬'**

A Nessie manja.

_Por que você não presta atenção, Jake?_

**Eu sei tudo.**

UI.

_Sério?_

**Sério.**

_Legal, eu também! *.* Vamos dar uma?_

**Na frente de todo mundo? =9**

_Opa! Claro que não, né? A gente foge q_

Legal, sobrei. Posso me enfiar no meio? Não quero ficar assistindo essa aula sozinha :(

_Tadinha da Claire... rs por que o Quil não ta na nossa turma?_

**Eles evitam por a gente junto desde o 1º colegial. Mas esse ano só tem dois terceiros. Como estamos em três, optaram por separar o casal =D**

Eu que me fodo ¬¬'

_AIUSHAIUHSIUAHS onde eu estudava não era assim, não G.G_

**Sorte sua.**

Sorte sua. [2]

_Mano, que chatice! Quero aula de biologia *.* Vai demorar, é só no ultimo tempo ._._

Credo, você gosta daquilo? Verdade! Prefiro números *.*

_Arre! Tenho horror a números! =O Biologia é lindo! *O*_

**Prefiro números [2]**

_Péssimo gosto, fikdik._

Que papo de nerd. Vamos falar bobeira! Ainda vai rolar o sexo a três? (6)'

**Por mim ta em pé – com trocadilho (;**

_UI! A-DO-RO *¬*'_

Nessie é mais perv que a Leah e eu juntas, prontofalei.

**Nossa! Ainda tem a Leah! Sexo a quatro *.***

_Homem ¬¬'_

Homem ¬¬' [2]

**Homem! [3] AISJAOISJAJIS**

_Toma vergonha na cara, Jacob! =O_

Noa =B Gente, noites selvagens como ontem me deixam mal acostumada. Vamos fugir?

**Pra Hillux do Quil, que é grande e tem insulfilm =D**

_To topando. Literatura é um porre. Prefiro porra, rs._

UI! Prefiro porra [2]

**Prefiro vocês duas, heim? Depois da pegada de ontem... (6)**

_É mesmo! *.* Claire, pegael?_

Sim *------------* a gente se pega só pro Jake, qtau?

**Adorei a ideia! (6)**

_Safadjénho (;_

**Lógico.**

Ih, Jake. To achando que a Nessie me prefere a você.

_Prefiro (6)_

Vulgo você é broxa, rs.

**Tão broxa que ela gozou duas vezes e gemeu mais que você e a Leah juntas. Eu que sei.**

_Ohhh! Mexeu com o ego da criança._

Verdade, dava pra ouvir a Nessie pela casa toda =O

_Não reprimo sentimentos, oks?_

**Vulgo eu não sou broxa ;)**

Oks, você ganhou essa =P

_A gente pode sair agora? (6)_

Só pra provar que o Jake não é broxa *¬*

_Claire! E o Quil, como fica? =O_

O Quil vai junto e

**Droga, acabou com a minha alegria ¬¬' valeu Nessie (y)**

AIUSHIAUHSIUHAIUSHAIUHSA

_Desculpa, baby =) depois eu recompenso você, ta? =9_

**Cobrarei (6)**

O sinal tocou e eles saíram da sala, Jacob ficou com o papel como "prova do crime". Ele passou o braço pelo ombro de Nessie e eles foram assim para a aula seguinte – calculo.

Obviamente, todos ficaram encarando. Eles sentaram juntos nessa aula, porque Claire já tinha uma parceira e Jacob nunca tinha parceiros e o professor encarou desgostoso o casal nos fundos.

Se foderam. Certeza que o professor vai mandar a Nessie pra turma do Quil, HA!

**Vai tomar no cu _|_**

Adoro! Rs

-Só falta, mesmo. – Jacob resmungou pousando a mão na coxa à mostra de Renesmee. – Você está usando panos de menos outra vez.

-É porque 1) está calor, 2) eu não tinha outra opção e 3) gosto de pouco pano. Está me recriminando, Sr. Black?

-Não mesmo. – ele falou sorrindo. Nessie sorriu de volta, passou a mão nos braços de Jacob e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Ele pôs a mão livre no rosto dela e retribuiu o beijo.

Eles nunca haviam sentido aquilo. Incrivelmente, quando se beijavam, desde a primeira vez, não tiveram aquela sensação de "só sexo". Era mais que isso... era carinho. E querer bem. E aprontar bastante juntos. Juntos. Ficavam tão fora de si que nem perceberam o professor ao lado da carteira deles, que precisou pigarrear pra que eles se desgrudassem.

-Será que devo informar que isso não é um motel, Sr. Black? – o professor perguntou e Nessie abriu um meio sorriso. – E você não acha que está usando roupas de menos, Srta. Cullen?

-Não menos que a Claire. – Nessie respondeu de pronto e Jacob riu.

-Ei! – Claire protestou. De fato, ela estava com um shortinho jeans como o de Nessie, mas usava um top preto com um bolero branco, piercing do umbigo à mostra. Estava de rasteirinha ou para mostrar a tornozeleira na perna esquerda, ou pra mostrar a tatuagem de borboletas no pé direito.

-Comportem-se. – o professor advertiu e virou as costas pros dois.

Nessie e Jake se entreolharam através dos óculos escuros.

Claro, claro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella estava na sala lendo uns artigos pra sua os, tentando se concentrar no que tudo aquilo queria dizer. Ela estava mais preocupada com Renesmee e seu instinto pra confusão. A garota já viera dando problemas há alguns anos e, pelo visto, já arranjara uma turminha na escola nova. Por essas e outras, Bella queria saber quem eram, filhos de quem e tudo mais que pudesse saber, mas não sabia como fazê-lo.

-Oi mãe. – Renesmee cumprimentou, deixando as chaves do carro no balcão da sala e passando direto pra cozinha.

-Oi bebê. – Bella virou-se e Nessie voltou pra sala com a garrafa de leite aberta com liquido pela metade. – Como foi a festa?

-Melhor impossível. – Nessie respondeu sorrindo e seus olhos provavelmente brilhavam atrás dos óculos escuros.

-Na casa de quem foi mesmo?

-Jacob Black. O pai dele é dono de uma rede revendedora de peças e acessórios para automóveis.

-Humm... – Bella respondeu simplesmente. Renesmee tomou um pouco de leite na garrafa.- Não! Filha, quantas vezes que eu tenho que falar que _não é_ pra tomar o leite direto da garrafa? – um enorme gato preto e braço peludo subiu na mesa. – você não vai tomar tudo e vai acabar estragando.

-Ai, mãe, que drama. – Nessie pegou uma vasilha amarela com o nome "Sweet" e encheu de leite. O gato foi beber imediatamente. – Dê pra Sweet, oras.

Ela tomou o restinho do leite que tinha e voltou pra cozinha pra deixar a garrafa. Voltou indo direto pras escadas, pro seu quarto.

-Estou com dor de cabeça. – resmungou.

-Nessie. – Bella chamou e a garota se virou. – Você viu a garrafa de Orloff do seu pai? Ele deu falta. – Nessie fez uma cara desentendida.

-Que Orloff?

-A que estava na adega.

-Nem sabia de Orloff. – deu de ombros e ameaçou voltar a subir as escadas.

-Certeza, Ness?

-Sim. Às vezes ele até já bebeu e esqueceu.

-Pode ser. Ness? – Bella perguntou quando Nessie se virou novamente. – O que são essas marcas nas suas pernas?

Dessa vez, Nessie estava verdadeiramente confusa. Olhou para as coxas e reparou em vários vergões. Entendeu imediatamente.

-Eu caí. Caí feio. Mas estou bem, não é nada.

Subiu as escadas rindo. _Jacob é forte, mãe. Você não tem ideia._ Entrou em seu quarto, trancou a porta, abriu o closet e afastou umas roupas, deixando à mostra a garrafa de Orloff que a mãe falara e um copo de wisky. Andara furtando os destilados do pai e ele nem percebera, só que dessa vez não havia outra garrafa de vodka para substituir. De qualquer forma...

Colocou uma dose considerável de bebida no copo e sorveu o liquido. Escondeu a garrafa e foi pro banheiro tomar um banho sem o menor pingo de culpa.

* * *

**N/A**: Ain, gente... Que triste vocês não estarem comentando. Essa fic é a minha baby e é TÃO mara .-. Vocês que estão perdendo, oks? :(  
Postei mais esse cap pra ver se vocês animam. Aguardo retorno.

E antes de partir (?), quero agradecer à Bruna Carmo, Mari Denali (que fica me cobrando atualização todo dia via msn) e Minne que comentaram no ultimo cap.

Até mais, e leia as minhas outras fics, se possivel :)

**BL**


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**4. ****Dúvida**

**Washington D.C., 17 de Setembro de 2009.**

O som de passos – saltos batendo na madeira – ecoou na biblioteca. Nessie dançava entre as mesas rumo à uma única pessoa. Parou ao lado dela sorrindo.

-Olá, Suzana. Tudo bom?

Suzana, uma garota branca de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, desviou os olhos de seu caderno – de literatura, Nessie reparou – lentamente e encarou Renesmee.

-Cullen. – disse desgostosa.

-Oh, não! Nada de formalidades. – Nessie falou num falso tom indignado. – Por favor, somos colegas de classe. – Suzana torceu o nariz.

-O que você quer?

-Nada de mais, Suz. – a garota bufou. _Sabia_ que a Cullen queria alguma coisa. – Me empresta as suas anotações de literatura? Quero saber do que o professor tem falado.

-Por que você mesma não faz suas anotações?

-Porque eu não gosto de ouvir o que eu já sei, Suz. _Agora_, me empreste o caderno.

Suzana puxou o caderno pra mais perto de si por instinto. Ela _odiava_ Renesmee e seu grupinho de amigos que sempre aprontavam todas e sempre se davam bem. Não tinha _idéia_ de como o currículo deles conseguia ser impecável.

-Você devia estudar, Cullen. – a expressão de Renesmee mudou de adorável para impaciente-ficando-realmente-brava.

-É isso que estou tentando fazer, _Stevens_. Se você colaborar. – ela se inclinou pra garota. – Seja boazinha.

-Vai fazer o que comigo? – Nessie sorriu e seus olhos brilharam de forma maligna. Ela endireitou o corpo e puxou o caderno das mãos de Suzana.

-Vou fazer você estudar outra matéria, que tal?

Suzana observou cheia de raiva Renesmee se afastar com seu caderno. Por que _diabos_ fora justo _ela_ a escolhida pra Cristo por Nessie? De mal humor, puxou o livro de geometria, abriu o caderno dessa matéria e se concentrou nos exercícios.

Nessie sentou na mesa que estava, ao lado de Jake, com Claire e Quil, folheou o caderno e começou a ler as anotações, passando pro próprio caderno tópicos que deveria abordar na prova.

Nenhum deles era idiota, todos estavam afim de ir pra Universidade e se pra isso fosse necessário estudar em media duas semanas por bimestre, eles o fariam. Era assim que mantinham o currículo escolar limpo. Assim e mantendo a cara o mais lavada possível pra se livrar das encrencas causadas por eles próprios.

-Ela embaçou muito? – Claire perguntou, fazendo também suas anotações das anotações de Suzana.

-Ela é um cu. Mas está andando na linha.

-Você dá medo, Renesmee. – Jacob falou sem tirar os olhos do livro de biologia. – Me explica melhor essa coisa de genética, depois?

-Só se você me ensinar física.

-Sem problemas.

-Passa lá em casa depois. – ela falou, juntando seu material. - Todo mundo já viu o que tinha que ver no caderno da _Cuz_?

Claire riu pra dentro enquanto guardava seus cadernos, Quil empurrou o caderno de Suz para Nessie, que escrevia num Post it.

-Vou devolver. – ela falou, destacando o Post it, grudando no caderno e levantando.

Nessie foi ate a mesa de Suzana e jogou o caderno aberto na pagina que a garota estudava antes encima das coisas que ela fazia.

-Obrigada, Suz. – ela falou sorrindo e piscou pra garota antes de virar as costas.

Suzana pegou o caderno brava e destacou o Post it da folha, lendo-o.

"Não seja estúpida. Beijos (k)"

Amassou o bilhete e o jogou na mesa. Cullen imbecil.

**xxxx**

-Isso é matemática! – Jacob reclamou sobre Hardy-Weimberg¹.

-Infelizmente. Mas está relacionado à biologia, então é lindo. – Nessie respondeu sorrindo.

Eles estavam na biblioteca dos Cullen que ficava no primeiro andar da casa. Já haviam estudado física, calculo, literatura, química e, agora, biologia.

-Você já não cansou de contas?

-Mas é biologia, J!

-Se biologia for isso, eu estou bem. – ele disse sorrindo no momento que a porta abriu.

-Boa noite, bebê.

-Boa noite, mãe.

Bella entrou na biblioteca vestindo roupas de academia e com um squeeze na mão. Parou de frente pra eles e olhou para Jacob com curiosidade.

-Mãe, esse é o Jacob, filho dos Black.

-Ah! – Bella mudou a expressão para compreendida. – _Ele_ é o filho dos Black.

Renesmee ficou levemente rubra.

-É...

-Prazer, Sra. Cullen.

-Oh, por favor, apenas Bella. – ela sentou numa cadeira em frente à Nessie. – Bebê, você não sabe o convite que recebemos.

-Não mesmo.

-Sua tia Alice nos chamou para ir à Florida com ela nesse ultimo fim de semana de verão, não é ótimo? – Nessie fez uma careta.

-Ai, mãe, Florida? Eu não gosto da Florida.

-Seu pai e eu concordamos.

-Podem ir. Eu fico.

-Não sente falta da Alice? A gente também poderia ir ver a vovó Renée.

-Sinto falta delas sim.

-Ela vai usar esse argumento.

-Ela sabe que eu odeio a Florida. Nada me faz ir pra lá.

-A Florida é legal. – Jacob afirmou e Bella apontou pra ele.

-Ouça seu amigo.

-A Florida é _quente_.

-Vamos, filha...

-Não, mãe. Pode ir você e o papai. Eu vou ficar bem. Aproveitem pra namorar bastante.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. – Renesmee falou séria. – Esse fim de semana?

-É.

-Mande um beijo pra tia Ali e pro tio Jazz. Diga pra, da próxima vez, irmos para Illinois. Illinois é muito mais legal.

-Oks, oks. – Bella levantou e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Renesmee. – Vou pra academia.

-Cadê o papai?

-Foi pra casa do Emmett. O Henry está doentinho.

-Tadinha da tia Rose...

-Aham... Acho que ele vai ficar por lá essa noite.

-Tomara que o Henry melhore...

-Tomara. Até depois.

Nessie mandou um beijo para Bella enquanto ela saía da biblioteca e suspirou.

-Você parece com ela.

-Pareço mais com meu pai.

-Não sei. Não o conheço. – Nessie apontou uma foto enorme na parede. – Oh... realmente. Quem é Henry?

-Meu priminho. Ele tem dois anos. Tia Rose teve dificuldades pra engravidar, apesar de já ter tido a Marcela antes, e ele vive doentinho, tem o sistema imunológico deficitário. Mas meu pai e meu vô têm conseguido muitos progressos com ele. Jake, você precisa ver como ele é lindo! É a cara do meu tio Emm e lindo como a tia Rose e, acredite, tia Rose é a pessoa mais bonita do mundo.

-Mais bonita que você? – ele perguntou, se inclinando para a garota. Nessie sorriu passando a mão nos cabelos bagunçados de Jacob, aproximando o rosto do dele e roçando seus lábios.

-Com certeza.

-Duvido. – Jake disse puxando Renesmee para junto de si e a beijando.

Nessie sentou no colo de Jacob, eles se beijavam de forma urgente. As mãos de Jake corriam desesperadas por baixo da blusa de Renesmee e puxando suas coxas para encaixá-la melhor em seu corpo.

-Chega de estudo? – Jacob falou distribuindo beijos no rosto e pescoço da garota.

-Por favor... – Nessie falou num tom implorativo. – Vamos pro meu quarto.

Ela levantou e puxou Jacob pela camisa saindo da biblioteca e carregando-o escada acima direto pro seu quarto. Quando estavam no andar de cima, Jacob a brecou, puxando-a pelo pulso e enchendo-a de beijos. Mais devagar, chegaram no quarto de Nessie tirando a roupa assim que a porta foi fechada.

Em menos de um minuto todas as peças de roupa estavam jogadas pelo chão do quarto. Eles caíram na cama com Nessie por cima. Ela aproveitou pra distribuir beijos e lambidas pelo peitoral musculoso do rapaz, foi descendo os beijos e cravando as unhas na pele morena de Jake.

Ele gemeu baixinho quando os lábios de Nessie roçaram na cabeça do seu pênis. Ela o segurou, já ereto de tanta excitação, com as duas mãos e lambeu toda a sua extensão, colocando-o na boca. Nessie o chupou ao mesmo tempo que massageava o testículo com uma mão e o pênis com outra, fazendo-o gemer e ter arrepios.

Nessie aumentou a velocidade da punheta e os chupões e lambidas quando percebeu que ele iria gozar. Para acelerar o processo, chupou também as bolas de Jake sem interromper a punheta. Jacob gemeu alto. Nessie colocou o pênis de volta na boca e no segundo seguinte ele gozou, todo o liquido indo parar na garganta da garota e enchendo sua boca. Ela engoliu e deu uma ultima lambida na cabeça do pênis de Jacob sorrindo.

-Ness, eu adoro você. Sem noção. – ele disse enroscando os dedos no cabelo da garota ao sentar e puxando-a até sua altura.

-Pode ir levantando de novo porque ainda não acabou.

Ele riu e ela deu-lhe uma mordidinha no lábio inferior, sentando de pernas abertas nas coxas do rapaz. Jacob a beijou escorregando a mão que não estava no cabelo dela para o sexo da garota, passando a estimular o clitóris e introduzindo dois dedos na vagina. Ela arqueou o corpo e cravou as unhas nos ombros dele enquanto ele movimentava os dedos agilmente.

-AH, Jake, eu quero você _dentro_ de mim. Agora.

Imediatamente, ele parou. De vagar – tortura para ambos – Nessie foi se encaixando no pênis de Jacob, seus lábios próximos, se encostando, os olhos cravados um no outro, sem desvio de olhar, as respirações misturadas. Ela passou a movimentar o quadril, Jacob desviou a atenção para os seios da garota, beijando-os, distribuindo chupões e apalpando todas as partes do corpo dela que poderia apalpar, fazendo Nessie gemer e ofegar, puxando-lhe os cabelos tentando aproximá-lo mais.

Num movimento rápido, Jake jogou Nessie de quatro na cama e penetrou-a, a fazendo rir. Enquanto se movimentava em vai-e-vem, Jacob estimulava o clitóris de Nessie. O riso de diversão dela se transformou em gemidos altos e espasmos de prazer, que aumentavam gradativamente.

-Jaaake... – ela gemia desconexamente.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e Nessie deitou de costas na cama abrindo as pernas para recebê-lo novamente. Jacob se inclinou sobre ela e a garota enroscou as penas na cintura dele, arqueando o corpo e gemendo conforme ele se movia e os espasmos aumentavam. Ele enroscou os dedos no cabelo dela forçando-a a olhá-lo e a beijou.

Nessie quase não conseguiu se concentrar no beijo, respirando com dificuldade e arranhando as costas de Jacob. Os corpos estavam molhados de suor ao ponto dos cabelos começarem a grudar. Jacob aumentou a velocidade das investidas.

-Jake... – Nessie sussurrou rouca, quase sem voz.

-Está vindo? – ele soltou o cabelo de Nessie e ela olhou pra ele, os olhos transbordando de prazer.

-Aham... – ela gemeu arqueando o corpo.

Jacob soltou um pouco seu peso sobre ela enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço da garota e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Vem pra mim, Ness. Vem comigo.

Ele investiu uma, duas vezes e Nessie relaxou, soltando-lhe os braços e sorrindo, tendo pequenos espasmos. Jake soltou o peso sobre Nessie sem sair de dentro dela, respirando pesadamente.

Aos poucos, as respirações foram voltando ao normal e os espasmos do orgasmo múltiplo de Nessie cessaram. Jacob levantou o rosto, beijou Nessie com carinho e a garota retribuiu tendo aquela sensação de não ser possível estar em outro lugar que não fosse aquele, com outro alguém que não fosse Jacob.

Ele ameaçou sair de dentro da garota, mas ela abraçou mais seus ombros.

-Não, ainda não. Fica um pouco mais. – Jacob riu com a reação de Nessie e voltou a beijá-la. Nessie riu gostosamente. – Agora eu quero um cigarro. Mas calma. Posso esperar.

-Maluca. – Jake disse olhando-a nos olhos e afastando a franja de Nessie de sua testa suada. – Renesmee.

Ela sorriu bobamente e juntou seus lábios nos dele. Tinha alguma coisa naquele relacionamento sem nome que caminhava pro segundo mês. Alguma coisa que os mantinha incansavelmente juntos, querendo estar com o outro cada vez mais. Eles não sabiam o nome.

Nessie deu um tapinha no ombro de Jacob e ele saiu de cima dela. Ela levantou da cama e foi até a cômoda, tirou o maço de cigarros da bolsa, pegou um e acendou, jogando o maço e o isqueiro para Jake, na cama. Ela pegou o cinzeiro e entregou para Jake, foi até o closet e pegou a garrafa de Absolut recém-furtada da adega e o copo e voltou para a cama abrindo a garrafa e enchendo o copo.

-Nooooossa! Quem disse que a garota é fraca? – Jacob falou pegando o copo da mão dela.

-O bom gosto está na família, fica a dica. – Nessie respondeu tragando o cigarro e enchendo o copo que Jacob esvaziara.

Jacob entregou o copo pra Nessie e ela bebeu tudo quase num único gole, voltando a enche-lo e bebendo novamente.

-Quer dizer que a casa vai ficar sem supervisão esse fim de semana?

-Pelo visto... – Ness respondeu, olhando concentrada para o copo com vodka.

-Da pra gente fazer alguma coisa. – os olhos de Renesmee faiscaram.

-Da pra fazer uma _festa_!

-Na verdade eu tava pensando que a gente poderia transar em todos os cômodos da casa, mas uma festa também é bom. – ele falou tragando o cigarro. Renesmee ficou pensativa.

-Da pra fazer os dois. – ela disse sorrindo e apagando a bituca do cigarro no cinzeiro e ameaçando pegar outro cigarro quando Jacob a impediu.

-Eu tenho maconha. – Nessie sorriu.

-Sempre preparado.

-Claro, claro.

Ele foi até sua mochila, jogada ao lado da porta desde que chegaram da aula, e tirou um pacotinho com a maconha e o papelete para enrola-la, sentou-se ao lado de Nessie e fez o baseado sem dificuldade, acendeu e puxou o primeiro trago. Nessie, ainda agarrada ao copo de vodka – ajoelhou e virou o rosto de Jake, encostando os lábios nos dele. Ele soltou a fumala e Nessie inspirou, tombando a cabeça pra trás para soltar a fumaça.

Quando voltou a cabeça, Jacob já puxava outro teço e passou o baseado pra ela, que tomou mais um gole da vodka antes de fuma-lo. Jacob se inclinou para Renesmee sorrindo, os olhos ficando vermelhos, e a beijou. Ficaram nessa de beber, fumar e namorar pelo tempo do baseado e dormiram quase imediatamente após acabar.

**xxxx**

-Nessie? Nessie? – Renesmee se mexeu nos braços de Jacob. – Nessie, tudo bem?

A garota resmungou baixinho e se acomodou melhor no peito de Jake.

-Nessie?

-Oi mãe? – perguntou sonolenta.

-Está dormindo? Por que trancou a porta?

-Me deixa.

-De quem é aquela Harley extra?

-Do Jake...

-Ele está aí com você? Nessie, está tarde...

-Não enche, mãe, deixa a gente dormir.

-Vocês estudaram demais. Comeram alguma coisa?

A acusação de possível fome feita por Bella seguiu-se com um ronco no estomago de Nessie, mas ela ainda estava sonolenta demais. Jacob nem acordara.

-Mãe, deixa a gente dormir...

-Ele pelo menos avisou os pais? Está tarde...

-Que horas?

-22h30.

-Ta, tchau mãe.

-Nessie...

-SAI MÃE!

Esse pseudo-grito acordou Jacob. Nessie virou-se na cama puxando o edredom. Aparentemente, Bella desistira de faze-la levantar. Os braços de Jacob enlaçaram Renesmee por baixoi do edredom, virando-a para si e beijando-a.

-Você adora me pegar sonolenta, né? – Nessie falou sorrindo e quase não abrindo os olhos de tanto sono. Jacob riu.

-Aham... mas nem eu acordei ainda.

-Nessie se encaixou no peito de Jacob quase inconsciente e ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela.

-Eu tenho que ir. Vou tomar banho.

-Ah, não... – ela tentou, como se fosse possível, se aproximar mais. – Não, não, J.

Jacob deu um beijo na testa de Nessie e saiu da cama, obrigando-a a acordar de verdade e levantar também. Ele puxou-a pela cintura quando ela foi pegar a garrafa de Absolut do chão, bebendo o que sobrara do liquido direto na garrafa. Eles foram se beijando até o banheiro do quarto – a garrafa vazia fora deixada na pia – e se enfiando de baixo do chuveiro.

**xxxx**

Nessie acariciava sua gata Sweet, que tomava leite em sua vasilha em cima da bancada da cozinha, enquanto comia um lanche de pão integral com mussarela de bufala e bebia leite observando Jacob comer um lanche semelhante. Ela já estava de pijama e já era quase meia-noite. Bella também estava na cozinha observando os dois trocarem olhares e sorrisos. Estava adorando aquilo.

Eles terminaram de comer e lavaram a louça juntos, conversando baixinho. Bella foi pra sala afim de deixa-los namorando sozinhos. Edward chegou praticamente no mesmo instante em que eles saíram da cozinha.

-Ué, pai... o que aconteceu? Henry melhorou?

-Melhorou... seu avô chegou lá. – Edward começou a subir as escadas.

-E a tia Rose?

-Ela é forte. Está bem.

-Talvez eu vá vê-la esse fim de semana.

-Não vai conosco? – Renesmee fez uma careta.

-Pai, olha a minha cara de quem adora a Florida.

Edward revirou os olhos e encarou Jacob como quem pergunta "_Quem é você?_". Nessie estava distraída acendendo um cigarro e não viu a pergunta oculta de Edward.

-Amor, esse é o filho dos Black. – Bella falou sem desviar os olhos da tv.

-Olá, Sr. Cullen.

-Apenas Edward. Filho de quem?

-Dos Black, pai. Donos da revendedora...

-Oh, Billy e Helena? – Edward cortou Nessie e Jacob recuou surpreso.

-Sim...

-Eu os conheço, que coincidência! Conheci na Wall Street.

-Oh, meu pai conhece todas as pessoas que freqüentam a Wall Street.

-Família boa.

Nessie praticamente enfiou o cigarro na boca de Jacob para evitar aquela conversa.

-A Night Rod é sua?

-É! – Jacob falou, tirando o cigarro da boca e soltando a fumaça. – Minha irmã que me deu, de mimo.

-Qual delas?

-A Rebecca.

-Oh, ela está bem?

-Está. Veio visitar nessas férias, diz que vai se apresentar na Universidade de Honolulu esse ano.

-Que bom! E a Rachel?

-Washington, mesmo. Georgetown. Ta acabando o curso, já.

-Que precoce.

Jacob terminou o cigarro de Nessie e colocou a bituca num cinzeiro – haviam vários cinzeiros pela casa, ele reparou. Enfiou a mão no bolso da bermuda jeans e tirou o próprio maço de LA menta, acendeu um cigarro e puxou Nessie pela cintura dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

-Vou embora, Ness. – ele soltou-a e foi apertar a mão de Edward, que já não tinha um ar tão amigável. – Foi um prazer, Sr. Cullen.

Edward balançou a cabeça e desistiu de subir as escadas, indo sentar ao lado de Bella. Nessie pegou o maço de seus cigarro ao lado do cinzeiro.

-Ixi, ta acabando. – ela reclamou, pegando um cigarro e acendendo. – Vou ter que comprar mais amanhã.

-Ness... – Jacob falou.

-Vou lá com você.

Eles saíram rumo à garagem e Bella olhou para Ed sorridente. Ele a beijou cansado.

-E então?

-Henry é um valente, está reagindo muito bem, vai sair dessa. – Edward respondeu passando o braço envolta dos ombros de Bella.

-Isso é bom.

-E esse menino, o filho dos Black?

-Você viu, Ed? Ele é lindo! Nessie sabe escolher.

-Não sei...

-Não gostou dele? – Edward hesitou para responder.

-Não por isso... Billy reclama um pouco dele, diz que ele dá trabalho...

-Mas eles ficaram hoje estudando desde que chegaram e ele é tão educado... você mesmo disse que ele é de família boa.

-São coisas distintas, Bell. Você conhece a Ness, ela tem talento para encrencas.

Bella levantou e foi até a janela afastando a cortina. Viu Nessie e Jacob conversando na frente de casa e sorrindo, ambos fumando seus respectivos cigarros. Edward se juntou à esposa.

-Você não viu como eles se olham. Estão apaixonados, Ed, talvez agora a Nessie tome jeito. Talvez ele salve ela.

Edward suspirou considerando. Viu Jacob puxar Nessie pela cintura, passando a mão por dentro do pijama, e a levantando na altura de seu rosto; Nessie enroscou a mão que não segurava o cigarro nos cabelos dele e eles se beijaram por um longo tempo.

-Talvez.

-Talvez eles salvem um ao outro, se o pai dele diz que ele dá trabalho.

-Talvez. – Edward repetiu, dando um beijo na testa de Bella.

Jacob soltou Nessie, colocou o capacete e montou na Harley dando partida. Renesmee ficou do lado de fora terminando seu cigarro, jogou a bituca no chão e pisou com suas Havaianas branca para apaga-lo, virou-se para entrar na casa e deparou com seus pais observando-a. Sorriu pra eles meio rubra e entrou pela garagem, indo direto para o seu quarto.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

¹Hardy-Weinberg é um teorema usado em genética de populações, tem muitas algumas continhas, mas é bem simples de entender. As pessoas normais aprendem o básico disso no terceiro ano e esquecem logo após a prova. Quem faz ciências biológicas tem que aprender tudo de novo em genética III.

* * *

**N/A: **Nem vou ficar falando, falando, falando, tá?  
Só quero agradecer **Loveblack Cullen**, **Mari** e **Bruna Carmo** que comentaram no cap anterior.

Eu juro que todo mundo que tem essa fic favoritada podia comentar, mas vocês são de uma preguiça, né gente? Que triste :(

Enfim, espero os coments de vocês e até o próximo :)  
**BL**


	6. Caítulo Cinco

**5. ****Motivo**

_"I told you that I am trouble__  
And you know that I'm no good."  
Amy Winehouse_

**Washington D.C., 18 de setembro de 2009**

Renesmee desceu as escadas da casa saltitante. Usava top, regata, short de lycra e tênis de basquete – um Jordan preto – os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Era dia de treino. Ela dividia suas paixões em musica, basquete, carro, família, amizades e, claro, cigarro e bebida. Foi até a biblioteca, pegou seu notebook Apple e colocou-o na mochila, voltou pra sala, pegando uma maçã na fruteira. Estava a meio caminho de morder a maçã quando viu seu maço de cigarros. Dúvida. Guardou a maçã no bolso lateral da mochila e pegou o maço. Ultimo cigarro. Acendeu-o.

No momento em que olhou pras chaves do Subaru ao lado da TV, uma buzina tocou. Nessie afastou a cortina da sala e viu uma Ferrari vermelha parada na frente de sua casa. Sorriu e saiu pela porta da frente colocando seu óculos _Chilli Beans_ de lentes escuras.

-Madrugou, heim? – ela brincou abrindo a porta do passageiro.

-Tinha que me certificar que você não sairia antes que eu chegasse.

-Era só ligar. Se importa? – ela acrescentou, mostrando o cigarro. Jacob riu.

-Não. – respondeu levantando a mão que estava pra fora do carro com um cigarro. – Quis fazer uma surpresa.

-Adorei. – Nessie fechou a porta e deu um beijo em Jacob. Ela colocou o cinto e ele deu partida. – Aproveita e passa no _Wal Mart_, porque eu preciso comprar cigarro.

-Sem problema.

-O que deu em você pra vir de carro?

-Olha aí no banco de trás.

Confusa, Renesmee virou-se e viu um amontoado de papéis no banco. Pegou um deles e descobriu que eram flyers pra sua festa.

-Caramba, Jake! Que super! Você fez isso de ontem pra hoje?

-Claro.

-Você é incrível. – ele sorriu sem tirar os olhos da rua.

-Algo de ultima hora exige medidas drásticas.

-Eu adoro você. – ela admitiu sem pensar e ficou instantaneamente vermelha. Jacob riu da cena, mas também ficou meio desconcertado.

-Também adoro você. Acho que vou comprar uma breja. – falou ao parar no Wal Mart.

-Ai, compra pra mim também? Não fiz 18 ainda.

-Pirralha.- ele falou saindo do carro. Nessie saiu também e entregou uma nota de 50 dólares para Jacob.

-Mas meu aniversario ta chegando, oks? – deu com a língua pra ele e encostou no carro. – Duas brejas e dois maços de...

-Black menta, to sabendo.

-Vocês me irritam com esse "to sabendo" às vezes.

-To sabendo! – ele acrescentou rindo e jogando a bituca de cigarro no chão antes de entrar no mercado.

Ela terminou de fumar seu cigarro e ficou analisando o flyer que Jacob fizera em cinco segundos – tempo fictício. Ele era incrível. Ele não existe, nenhum ser humano tem tantas qualidades assim. Provavelmente, Jacob era uma ilusão coletiva. Nessie acreditaria nisso se não tivesse provado o quanto real ele era.

Jacob saiu do mercado com uma sacola e uma lata de cerveja aberta na mão, parou, acendeu um cigarro e foi até Nessie, beijando-a. Ela riu com a atitude dele, pegou a sacola, tirando uma lata de cerveja e abriu. "Brindaram" antes de beber.

-À festa dos Cullen.

-Uma festa pra ficar na história. – Nessie emendou.

Eles entraram no carro e seguiram pra escola. Pararam no portão do estacionamento, com o som relativamente alto e ficaram entregando flyers e bebendo cerveja – Jacob tinha comprado mais que duas latas.

-Que bebuns vocês! – Claire falou, voltando do estacionamento com Quil. Nessie ofereceu uma latinha pra ela, que aceitou. – Não são nem oito horas, a gente tem provas hoje, lembram? – bebeu uma quantidade relativamente grande da bebida e ofereceu para Quil. – E que história é essa de festa?

-Ideia da Nessie. Os pais dela vão viajar esse fim de semana.

-Uh... E vocês não vão aproveitar pra transar em todos os cômodos da casa? – Quil perguntou.

-Claro que vamos. Temos o sábado todo pra isso.

-Enquanto arrumam a casa pra festa?

-Que casa? Ficou louca? A festa vai ser na piscina.

-Ah, claro, desculpe minha ingenuidade. – Claire falou erguendo as mãos, Nessie deu com a língua pra ela.

-Você vai ajudar, né?

-Só se eu não pagar. – Claire revidou.

-Compra um gim e tudo feito.

-NOOOOOSSA! – todos exclamaram juntos e começaram a gargalhar.

-É brincadeira, mas se você quiser levar, não tem problema. – Nessie acrescentou.

Quando deu 8h15, eles entraram pra escola e foram pra sala dar uma ultima olhada na matéria, antes da primeira prova.

**xxxx**

TOW! TOW! As batidas da bola de basquete contra o chão da quadra ecoavam pelo ginásio. Respirando fundo, Nessie segurou a bola com as mãos, fechou os olhos visualizando a cesta. Abriu os olhos, soltou o ar e arremessou uma parábola perfeita, fazendo uma dessas cestas de "chuá".

Ela pegou a bola sorrindo e voltou pra linha do lance livre. Jacob entrou no ginásio sorrindo aquele sorriso maravilhoso e parou embaixo da tabela. Renesmee arremessou mais uma cesta perfeita, Jake pegou o rebote e devolveu a bola pra ela.

-Você saiu agora da prova? – Nessie perguntou, batendo a bola.

-Não, estava na cantina. Fiz a prova toda morrendo de fome. – Nessie errou a cesta. – POOOXA NESSIE! – Jake bronqueou, correndo pra pegar o rebote e ficou batendo bola.

-Dá uma trégua, eu ainda to meio bêbada.

-Ah ta. – ele falou rindo. Renesmee foi até ele e ele tentou fintar a garota, mas teve a bola roubada. Nessie gargalhou com isso. – Bêbada, sei. Quantos lances livres você acertou?

-Uns cinqüenta.

-De...

-Sei lá. Sessenta? Sessenta e cinco? Oh... – ela endireitou o corpo sem deixar de bater bola. – to errando demais, preciso melhorar.

-Precisa mesmo. – Jake tentou pegar a bola, mas ela o fintou e fez uma cesta de bandeja.

-Não precisa não. – a voz de Quil ecoou no ginásio. Ele entrou com Claire montada em suas costas. – Você deve ser a única pessoa no _mundo_ que consegue passar pelo Jacob. – Claire desceu de suas costas, mascando chiclete, Quil pegou a bola e se aproximou. – Michael Jordan, talvez. E Deus. Ninguém mais. – Quil passou a bola pra Claire.

-Vinte e um? – Nessie perguntou indo marcar Claire.

-Pode ser. – Ela respondeu, batendo bola do lado do corpo, se esquivando de Nessie e fazendo uma bolha de chiclete. – Você e o Jake, o Quil e eu.

-Demorou.

-Oh, isso é _tão_ injusto! – Quil reclamou no mesmo momento em que Claire fez um _crossover_¹ em Nessie e passou a bola pra ele.

Obviamente, Jacob já estava encima dele, então foi preciso usar o pé de giro pra proteger a bola e conseguir espaço. Que espaço? Parecia que Jacob ocupava toda a quadra! Quil resolveu dar um passo pra trás e bateu bola tentando se esquivar. Enquanto isso, Claire tentava se desmarcar de Nessie. Num movimento rápido, Renesmee interceptou o passe de Quil, passou a bola pelas costas para Jake, correndo por trás de Quil, recebendo a bola praticamente embaixo da tabela e fazendo uma bandeja perfeita.

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAHH! A torcida vai à loucura! – Nessie falou dando pulinhos.

-Caramba Nessie, quanto você tem de altura? – Quil perguntou.

-1,68m. – respondeu ainda pulandinho. Jacob a pegou pela cintura.

-E quanto você pula?

-Nem sei. – ela deu um selinho em Jacob sorrindo e ele a segurou mais firme. Ness apoiou-se nos ombros dele e eles se beijaram.

-OOOOOUN, olha só, Quil. Alguém está apaixonado...

-Alguéns, você diz, né? Parecem até um casal!

Eles se desgrudaram rindo e depararam com Quil e Claire na linha do lance livre, Claire com a bola embaixo do braço estava encostada em Quil, ambos com um ar de pura diversão, um brilho diferente nos olhos. Claire lançou a bola para Nessie assim que Jacob a soltou.

-Bora jogar?

**xxxx**

Claire tomou mais um gole de wisky direto da garrafa e chacoalhou a cabeça. Olhou para a escada, focalizando os degraus. Optou por subir segurando no corrimão e foi pro quarto de Renesmee.

-Neeeeeeeeeeeessieeeeeeeeee... Que tal ir pra SUA festa agora? Ops... – Claire tropeçou em algumas garrafas que estavam pelo chão e colocou a garrafa que segurava encima da cômoda.

-Claro, claro. – Nessie respondeu enquanto passava blush. – Mano, eu já morri _duas_ vezes hoje. To muito bêbada, você não tem noção.

-Relaxa, eu também to bêbada.

-Você sempre ta bêbada, Claire. – Claire deu com a língua pra Nessie e pegou o cigarro de maconha que estava no cinzeiro.

-Você está ficando que nem o Jacob. – falou puxando um trago. Renesmee colocou os sapatos.

-Só eu? – deu um gole do wisky. – Vamos, ta tocando a minha musica.

-Vai sobreviver encima desse salto?

-Claro que vou. Sou uma diva, esqueceu?

-Claro, claro. Aliás, adorei seu cabelo.

Nessie sorriu, apagando o baseado e se olhando no espelho uma ultima vez e saiu do quarto com Claire.

_²I guess you know I'm bad, bad (I got a problem)_

_Shopaholics why they call 'em my addiction, my prescription,_

_Gimme shoes and give me bags, how much you want I need 'em bad_

O som dos saltos do scarpin Gucci vermelho de Renesmee ecoaram junto da musica. Ela tirou o maço de Black menta do bolso de sua jeans skinny Déreon e acendeu um cigarro enquanto desfilava por entre as pessoas sorrindo. Pegou uma garrafa de Heineken no caminho e foi até o grupinho formado pelos times de basquete – o masculino e o feminino – e se encostou em Jacob, que também tomava uma breja.

-Hey Ness, que idéia essa festa! – Justin, o pivô loirinho falou quando ela se aproximou – Rico é outra coisa.

-Nossa, pelo amor de Deus, nada de síndrome de pobre _aqui _Justin. – Jacob bronqueou, puxando Nessie pela cintura e a beijando.

-Olha só aquilo... – Seth falou após tomar um gole de cerveja, com Marie pendurada em seu pescoço. – Mais um pouco e eles estariam transando no meio da galera.

Obviamente ele estava falando de Claire e Quil. Eles dançavam quase como se estivessem _mesmo_ transando. Nem dava pra saber direito quem era quem às vezes, de tanto que estavam enroscados um no outro.

-NESSIE! – Hannah gritou para Renesmee. Mesmo estando ao lado dela. – Nossa musica, vamos lá!

-Fatão! – Nessie disse, entregando o cigarro e a breja para Jacob.

Renesmee e Hannah se juntaram a Luisa e Julie próximo à picape do DJ – que, no caso, era Embry – e começaram a dançar a musica da Beyoncé, _Diva_³, como no clipe.

_All them girls be checking my bags, buy it they be wait my swag_

_I guess you know I'm bad, bad_

_What a bad little girl I am_

_I got a problem_

_I need you a primise_

_Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad_

Não demorou para as pessoas pararem para vê-las dançando. Nessie reparou em cada um ali. Não conversava com nenhum deles, bando de arroz de festa. Mas isso era bom. Bom pra que eles soubessem com quem estavam lidando.

_You bargain me no sale_

_I want the best I dress me well_

_Tempting Versace_

_Chick ain't cheap and everybody knows_

A musica acabou e a galera voltou a dançar – estava tocando um _electrotango_. Nessie foi até o bar, pegou uma cerveja gelada e voltou pra dançar com as meninas.

-Olha só a Marie. – Julie falou. – Depois quer dizer que é a santa da turma.

Nessie riu com o comentário de Julie. Marie levava a fama de "menos louca" mas agora estava quase tirando a roupa de Seth na beira da piscina.

-Magina. Ela é francesa. O sangue não permite que ela seja santa.

Julie riu com o comentário. _Isso_ era verdade. Sangue francês é incontrolável.

-Qual o nome dele, Ness? – ela perguntou, apontando pra um garoto alto e negro que conversava com Jacob olhando para Julie.

-Igor. Igor Bell. Também do time de basquete.

-Tomar no cu, só tem homem gostoso nesse time! – Nessie riu.

-Na verdade não. O Mark é bem feio.

Julie olhou para Nessie com um olhar reprovador. Era em Mark que Hannah estava enroscada.

-Ah, vá! Pare de se iludir com a capital, Lie. Aqui nem é tão diferente de Nova York.

_She a bad girl, a real shopaholic_

_She buying everything up, man _

_I can call it_

_And she a walking store, I'm talking 'bout her clothes_

_I just pause I'm in awe she's a fashion show_

_Free Louis bags adn free Gucci_

_Got a wardrobe like she's starting a movie_

_And she ain't even famous, but she got her own groupies_

_She got her own grupies_

**xxxx**

-Daqui uma hora vou mandar os seguranças botar todo mundo pra fora.

-Caramba, Ness. Às 4h da manhã? – Claire perguntou, olhando no relógio de Quil.

-Sim. Inclusive vocês, vou avisando. Sou uma boa filha, esqueceram?

-Nessie, você está bêbada e drogada. – Luisa falou com a voz arrastada, apontando o rolinho de 50 dólares que acabara de usar para puxar uma carreira de pó.

-Não sou eu quem está prestes a ter uma overdose. – disparou para a amiga, tomando a garrafa de Absolut de suas mãos. – Eles já estão avisados e eu não quero nem saber.

Ela tomou um longo gole da vodka e beijou Jacob.

-Gostosa. – ele falou, mordendo o lábio da garota.

-Gostoso. – ela disse devagar, dando-lhe um beijo rápido e voltando a beber. Jake tirou a garrafa das mãos dela e bebeu também. Ouviram o som de um gorfo e olharam pra trás.

-Ah! Luisa, vai se foder! Eu não vou ficar cuidando de você. Cadê as outras?

-Bem... – Nathan disse segurando os cabelos de Luisa enquanto ela vomitava mais. – Eu só vejo a Marie daqui.

Ele apontou com a cabeça a picape que estava sendo comandada agora por Seth e Marie estava com ele, fumando um cigarro de maconha.

Nessie bufou se levantando – perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio, mas ficou em pé – tomou a garrafa das mãos de Jacob e bebeu todo o liquido, quase ¼ do total. Luisa vomitou mais uma vez e Claire, Quil e Jacob levantaram.

-Tudo bem, eu cuido dela enquanto isso. – Nathan falou.

Cada um foi pra um canto: Claire e Quil se sentaram numa espreguiçadeira, Jacob foi ficar no bar e Nessie foi atrás das outras. Ela não iria _mesmo_ cuidar de Luisa.

Todo mundo vivia dizendo que Renesmee era a porra-louca do grupo, porque ela era um tipo de "líder". Uma líder diferente, nada de animadoras de torcida e coisas do tipo, mas uma jogadora de basquete. Só que a porra-louca mesmo era Luisa, sempre metida a tóxicos pesados, chegou a quase ter overdose pelo menos duas vezes, fora expulsa do time por queda no aproveitamento físico e tinha notas medianas. Nessie considerava tudo isso um desperdício, onde já se viu? Luisa era tão bonita, com cachos ruivos e talz. Às vezes, Nessie tinha vontade de contar à mãe dela – Victoria – sobre toda a bagunça que era a vida de Lui, mas se lembrava que havia muita confusão em sua vida também e não queria abrir mão disso.

Ela avistou Julie se pegando com Igor próximo do banheiro e suspirou cansada. Preto só faz pretice mesmo – ela sempre zuava com Lie. Depois de Beyoncé, Julie era a negra mais bonita do mundo. Até que ela e Igor combinavam...

Renesmee parou, pegou o maço do bolso, bufou ao constatar que tinha menos da metade – sendo que o maço era novo – acendeu um cigarro e quando deu um passo, alguém a barrou.

-Nessie, me dá um cigarro? – ela encarou bem a pessoa, tirou seu cigarro da boca e soltou a fumaça na cara dele.

-Quem é você?

-O Jason. – silencio.

-Que Jason?

-Sou do segundo ano.

-Oh... – Nessie fez uma cara entendida, puxou um trago, guardou o isqueiro e o maço no bolso da jeans e soltou a fumaça no garoto novamente. – Não. Carregue seu próprio maço.

Desviou do garoto e foi até Julie atrapalhar o casal.

-E aí, Igor? Lie, cadê a Hannah?

-Morreu.

-Quê?

-Morreu, com o peguete dela, olha lá. – ela apontou para a churrasqueira onde Hannah e Mark estavam encostados dormindo.

-É uma imprestável mesmo! – exclamou olhando pro céu erguendo os braços. – Eu _mereço_.

-O que aconteceu?

-Olha, - ela começou tragando o cigarro profundamente e soltando a fumaça enquanto falava. – eu até ia falar pra vocês ficarem aqui em casa, mas a Luisa ta vomitando as tripas, a Hannah ta morta, a Marie ta drogada...

-Como você, né?

-Cala a boca. E eu não vou cuidar de ninguém hoje. Então vocês podem pagar o hotel que estavam e se virar pra chegar lá, porque daqui uma hora esse open bar acaba. – ela tragou o cigarro mais duas vezes antes que Julie respondesse.

-Sobrou pra mim né?

-Provavelmente. – Nessie respondeu rápido. – A não ser que Igor, Seth, Nathan e Mark queiram acompanha-las gentilmente até o hotel.

Igor riu com a hipótese. O cigarro de Nessie acabou e ela acendeu outro em seguida.

-Garota, você está pior que antes.

-To louca pra mandar todo mundo embora, a Lui me deixou de mal humor e meu calmante pessoal vai me habitar inteira quando isso acabar.

-UUHHHH... "habitar inteira"... gostei disso. Bom, vou dar uma olhada na Lui.

Julie e Igor saíram e Nessie ficou parada terminando o cigarro. Resolveu dar uma olhada no banheiro da edícula, só pra saber como estava e deparou com uma calamidade e duas garotas do 1º ano dormindo no meio do vomito/xixi. Ela respirou fundo, pegou o potinho dos sabonetes, tirando-os de lá, encheu de água uma vez e jogou em uma das garotas; encheu outra vez e jogou na outra. Ambas acordaram assustadas.

-Vazem daqui.

Elas se arrastaram pra fora e Nessie encheu o pote de novo, saindo do banheiro. Foi até Hannah na churrasqueira e jogou água nela. Encheu o pote na pia da churrasqueira e molhou Mark.

-Levanta sua inútil. Daqui a pouco vocês vão embora.

-Obrigada pela delicadeza, Renesmee. – Hannah rebateu.

-Ei... – Mark falou meio arrastado. – É a musica do time de basquete.

Nessie e Hannah olharam confusas para Mark. A musica era _SexyBack_, de Justin Timberlake e Nessie não conseguia entender como podia ser do time de basquete. Ela ajudou Hannah a levantar e elas foram até o aglomerado de pessoas.

O queixo de Ness caiu quando ela viu Jacob, Quil, Igor, Ethan, Phil e Samuel dançando a musica com _passinhos de Justin Timberlake_4. Claire parou ao lado dela, bebendo wisky direto da garrafa e rindo.

-Foi a melhor cena da minha vida. A gente – do time feminino – apostou com eles que quem ganhasse a temporada de pontos corridos primeiro escolheria a apresentação do outro no show de talentos de final de ano feito pelos formandos e a gente ganhou uma rodada antes deles. Foi hilário.

-Isso é absurdamente sexy. – Nessie rebateu rindo, pegando a garrafa de Claire e dando um longo gole. – Adorei.

_I'm bringin' the sexy back_

_Them motherfucks watch how I atack_

_If that's your girl, better watch your back_

_'Cause she'll burning, and thet's a fact_

**xxxx**

Renesmee entregou um maço de notas de 100 dólares pro segurança chefe da festa enquanto Jacob beijava seu pescoço e suas mãos passeavam por baixo da blusa vermelha da garota. Ela tinha um cigarro na boca e uma garrafa de vodka na mão. Eram 5h30 da manhã e ela tinha dado um pagamento extra para que os empregados já estivessem no jardim dos fundos limpando.

Jacob a puxou pra dentro da casa assim que o segurança virou as costas e prensou-a contra a porta no momento em que fora fechada, enchendo a garota de beijos.

Nessie retribuiu os beijos, se esticando para colocar o cigarro num cinzeiro e abrindo as pernas para encaixa-lo melhor em seu corpo. Ele a suspendeu no ar e ela enlaçou as pernas no quadril de Jake.

Foram dessa forma e entre beijos subindo as escadas até o quarto de Nessie. Jacob a jogou na cama, já tirando sua camisa, bermuda cueca e tênis, tudo de uma vez, e a jeans de Nessie, enquanto ela bebia mais, direto da garrafa.

Ele tirou a garrafa da mão de Nessie e colocou do lado da cama, engatinhando por cima da garota e a beijando, tirando sua calcinha. Ela inverteu as posições, já se encaixando nele e distribuindo beijos no peitoral do rapaz. Ela protestou quando ele puxou sua blusa, tentando tira-la.

-Hey! Isso é Prada. Não se trata as roupas da Prada dessa forma.

Ela mesma tirou a blusa, jogando-a em qualquer lugar e ele praticamente arrancou o soutien da garota, capturando-lhe os seios imediatamente.

Nessie fazia movimentos rápidos de vai-e-vem com o quadril gemendo e arrancando gemidos de Jacob. Ele pegou a bebida do chão e tomou um gole, depois enroscou os dedos no cabelo com novo corte da garota, capturando-lhe os lábios num beijo quase violento, sem que ela parasse de se movimentar.

Enquanto se beijavam, Renesmee escorregou a mão pelo braço que Jacob segurava a garrafa, tentando pega-la, mas um espasmo a fez arquear o corpo. Jacob tirou-a de cima de si, saindo de dentro dela e deitou-a na cama. Ele passou os lábios de leve pelo queixo da garota, seguindo a linha da mandíbula até a orelha, dando-lhe uma mordidinha, depois fez isso pelo pescoço e colo de Renesmee, a mão sem a garrafa passeando livremente pelo corpo dela. Ele fez o caminho inverso e parou na orelha, sussurrando rouco.

-Quero prolongar isso, menina. Não seja apressada.

Renesmee arfou e voltou a beijar os lábios de Jacob, tentando força-lo ao que queria, mas ele apenas retribuiu o beijo e saiu da cama em seguida, deixando a garrafa na mão de uma Nessie frustrada. Ele foi até o closet de Nessie, onde sabia ter um estoque de maconha quase tão boa quanto a dele e voltou pro quarto depois de um tempo fazendo um baseado.

Nessie riu ao ver o que Jacob trazia consigo e terminou com a vodka em poucos goles, jogando-a rolando pelo chão. Jacob procurou entre as roupas um isqueiro, encontrando primeiro o de Renesmee e acendeu o baseado. Pegou na penteadeira a garrafa de wisky que Claire deixara mais cedo e levou pra cama. Nessie o beijou e ele entregou o baseado pra ela, que tragou profundamente e segurou a fumaça numa tentativa de prolongar o efeito da droga. Jacob tomou um gole do wisky, jogou Nessie deitada de costas na cama e a penetrou, arrancando-lhe risos que não demoraram pra se transformar em gemidos mais e mais altos.

**xxxx**

Engraçado. Era como tudo parecia. Engraçado. Cheio de cores e luzes. Meio embaçado e girando. O que deixava mais engraçado. Tentou focalizar o relógio e quase não conseguiu decifrar o "8h45" que ele exibia.

Renesmee estava deitada no peito de Jacob. Já nem sabia mais quantos baseados tinha fumado desde que se trancaram no quarto, mas com certeza teria que renovar seu estoque. De alguma forma ela conseguiu sentir a mão de Jacob se enroscando em seu cabelo enquanto ela puxava um trago. Ela riu com o gesto e deu um beijo no peitoral dele enquanto ele tomava um gole de tequila.

Ela se esticou para beija-lo e ele riu no meio do beijo, forçando a cabeça dela pra baixo.

-Que tal um boquete, Ness?

Nessie olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu. Então foi seguindo com beijos um caminho já conhecido. Quando estava na altura do umbigo, ela lambeu a barriga de tanquinho de Jacob e voltou a beija-lo na boca. Ele retribuiu, mas largou-a rápido, tomando o baseado da mão da garota e piscando pra ela.

-Foco, Ness. – ela sorriu.

-Sim.

Ela voltou para o ponto que estava passando a distribuir beijos na virilia do rapaz. Com uma das mãos, começou a punhetá-lo e, sem tirar os olhos de Jacob, chupou-lhe uma das bolas, depois a outra, o fazendo gemer. Com um sorriso enviesado, ela aplicou um beijinho na cabeça do penis de Jacob e colocou-o na boca até onde conseguia, passando a alternar chupões, lambidas e punheta.

A mão de Jacob voltou a segurar os cabelos de Nessie, controlando os movimentos da garota. num ato rapido, dado o estado de êxtase que estava, Jacob a puxou e beijou, fazendo-a rir e sentindo o proprio gosto nos labios da garota. ela mordeu-lhe o labio inferior rindo e puxou um trago do baseado que que estava na mão dele, voltando pro oral. no momento em que lambeu toda a extensão do pênis de Jacob e o colocou na boca, chupando fazendo barulho, a porta abriu revelando Bella e Edward com expressões que passaram de alegres pra espandatadas muito rapidamente. Nessie sorriu dando outro chupão no pênis de Jacob, que nem se abalou com quem acabara de chegar, e sentou na cama rindo.

-Acho que vocês estão atrapalhando. - falou. Nenhuma reação da parte de seus pais. - Tudo bem mamãe? Já conhece o Jacob? - apontou bobamente o rapaz que puxava o baseado calmamente.

-Suas roupas, Renesmee? Onde estão? - Bella conseguiu perguntar com a voz fraca. Nessie levantou tropeçando, o quarto estava realmente engraçado, ela nem conseguia ficar em pé direito.

-Que roupas, mãe? É dia de perversão! Ops... - ela caiu, mas logo levantou, alcançando a porta - Agora saiam do meu quarto que vocês estão me atrapalhando. - ela tentou fechar a porta, mas Edward a impediu. - Ah, oi papai.

PAFT!

O tapa foi a primeira coisa que sentiu sem o efeito torpor das drogas. O chão, a segunda. A partir daí, não conseguiu entender por que diabos o pai a segurava tão forte pelo braço. Aquilo não era nada engraçado.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, obrigada pelos coments.  
O proximo cap é o meu preferido *_*  
Então comentem, oks?  
To sem tempo pra agradecer um por um, mas obrigadinha de coração, tá? ^^

Até o proximo capitulo, espero comentarios :D  
BL


	7. Capítulo Seis

Meu cap preferido *_*

* * *

**6. ****Cinza**

**Washington D.C., 20 de Setembro de 2009**

-Edward, você pode apagar o cigarro? – Bella pediu, encarando o painel do carro. Edward não respondeu de imediato.

-Não. – falou após um longo silencio.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto.

-E casou comigo do mesmo jeito.

A boca de Bella entreabriu surpresa e sem resposta ela olhou pra fora, pela janela. Era um pesadelo. Só podia ser um pesadelo.

No banco de trás. Renesmee abriu o bolso da jaqueta, pegou um maço de cigarros amassado, tirou um cigarro e acendeu.

-Filha, apaga o cigarro, vai. – a garota apenas olhou para a mãe, soltando a fumaça devagar e puxando outro trago. – Apaga o cigarro, Ness.

Ela abaixou o vidro e jogou as cinzas do lado de fora.

-CARAMBA NESSIE, APAGA ESSE CIGARRO!

-NÃO VOU! NÃO APAGO PORCARIA NENHUMA! Conforme-se.

Nervosa, Bella se virou no banco e tentou pegar o cigarro de Renesmee, que desviou, se encolhendo mais próximo da porta.

-EDWARD! Mande-a apagar esse cigarro. – sem resposta.

-Deixe-a fumar. – ele respondeu depois de um tempo e Bella o encarou desacreditada.

-TA VENDO? É _POR ISSO_ QUE ELEA ESTÁ ASSIM. PORQUE _VOCÊ_ É ASSIM E A TORNA DO MESMO JEITO, DESTRUINDO OS MEUS LIMITES!

-E O QUE VOCÊ FAZ PRA MUDAR ISSO, ISABELLA? Você só sabe tirar o seu da reta.

Nessie bufou olhando pela janela. Aquilo era muito insuportável.

-AGORA QUER DIZER QUE A CULPA É MIM?

-POR ACASO VOCÊ SABE DE QUEM É A CULPA? SE É QUE EXISTE UM CULPADO!

-Idiotas. – Nessie bufou e Bella e Edward olharam pra ela.

-O que você disse? – Bella perguntou.

-Idiotas. É o que vocês são. I-DI-O-TAS. PORQUE EU SEMPRE FIZ _TUDO_ NA FRENTE DE VOCÊS! Vocês que não quiseram ver.

O silencio tomou conta do carro. Edward se concentrava no caminho, olhando de relance para Nessie. Bella, por sua vez, ficou encarando a filha, incrédula. Num ato impensado, começou a estapeá-la.

-SUA INGRATA! É O QUE VOCÊ É, RENESMEE!

-AI! PAI, MANDA ESSA **LOUCA** PARAR!

-Bella, faça isso outra hora.

-VOCÊ TA VENDO, NÉ EDWARD? VOCÊS DOIS SÃO IGUAIS!

-Se acalme, você ta histérica.

Renesmee soltou um risinho.

-Pai, para no Wal Mart. Se eu tenho que ficar naquela espelunca, eu vou precisar de cigarros.

Edward olhou-a pelo retrovisor.

-Aproveite a sua ultima compra com seu cartão.

Ela respirou fundo e revirou os olhos, jogando a bituca do cigarro pela janela. Não demorou nem cinco minutos pra chegar no Wal Mart e ela teria que se livrar dessa internação de alguma forma. Qualquer forma.

Desceu do carro sozinha e entrou no mercado, colocando seu óculos Gucci. Foi para a área de alimentação, pegando uma cestinha, e abriu um Pringels de creme de cebola, enchendo a cesta com mais sete pacotes do grande. Foi até a padaria e pegou vários doces. Depois foi pra área de cigarros e pediu – de boca cheia – pra que o vendedor pegasse dez maços de Black menta.

Silenciosamente, ela observava por onde poderia sair. Tinha uma saída pelo restaurante do mercado que era oposta a onde Edward tinha deixado o carro, mas também era longe dos caixas. Não tinha problema. Ela pagaria, sairia pelo restaurante, pegaria um táxi e iria pra qualquer lugar. A casa de Jacob, talvez. Ou Nova York.

Ela passou a compra e saiu na direção do restaurante. Tinha visto algumas pessoas da escola por lá, poderia pedir uma carona.

-NESSIE!

Droga, era Edward. O que ela ia fazer?

-RENESMEE! – Ele chamou novamente.

Não, ela não iria pra clinica. Ela não podia ir pra uma clinica. Olhou para trás e seu pai a estava alcançando. Desatou a correr, ela era boa nisso. E já podia ver a saída. Ignorou os chamados e seguiu em frente. Era sair e chamar um táxi, só isso.

Quando já estava entrando no restaurante, dois braços a rodearam, fazendo-a parar e derrubar as coisas. Ela reconheceu imediatamente o cheiro de tabaco de seu pai e tentou usar seu peso pra se desvencilhar.

-Pare com isso, Renesmee. – ele falou baixo, só pra ela, o que só a fez lutar mais contra os braços do pai. Ela se jogou e conseguiu cair no chão, seus olhos cheios de lagrimas embaçando os óculos. Tirou-os, já levantando e tentando voltar a correr, mas Edward a pegou de novo. – RENESMEE! – ralhou mais alto.

-ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA PAI! Me deixa... – as lagrimas escaparam.

-NÃO. VOCÊ VEM COMIGO.

Eles estavam começando a ter publico, pessoas parando e olhando pra saber o que estava acontecendo.

-NÃO VOU! EU NÃO QUERO IR! Pai, isso é loucura, eu to bem, não faz isso comigo...

-Você está _doente_, Renesmee. Vai ser internada SIM.

-NÃO! PAI, NÃO! NÃO ME INTERNA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PAI NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO...

Edward a soltara e Renesmee estava no chão. Ele dava passos para trás enquanto ela falava, engatinhando até ele, seu cabelo grudando em seu rosto molhando de lagrimas.

-Vamos Renesmee.

-Pai, você não ta fazendo isso...

-ANDA RENESMEE!

-EU TE ODEIO! VOCÊ ESTÁ DESTRUINDO A MINHA VIDA! EU **NUNCA** VOU ENTRAR EM DARTMOUTH SE UM DIA FOR INTERNADA NA REABILITAÇÃO! **VOCÊ** ESTÁ CARIMBANDO MEU PASSAPORTE PRA UMA UNIVERSIDADE QUALQUER! ESTÁ DESTRUINDO A MINHA CHANCE DE JOGAR BASQUETE! DE ME TORNAR UMA BIÓLOGA!...

-COMO VOCÊ IA FAZER ISSO, HEIM? COM UM CIGARRO DE MACONHA? COM UMA GARRAFA DE WISKY? Acorda Renesmee. Levanta daí e vamos.

Edward virou as costas pra sair e Renesmee baixou os olhos.

-Eu tinha tudo... Achei que se orgulhasse de mim. – ele voltou pra ela.

-Eu quero me orgulhar. Mas faça por merecer. Vamos.

Virou-se novamente. Renesmee baixou a cabeça. Misteriosamente as lagrimas cessaram. Ela arrumou o cabelo, juntou as coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão em silencio, colocou seus óculos e levantou. Ergueu o rosto e viu que todos a olhavam. Tinha bastante gente da escola lá. Bastante gente que ela tinha esnobado na noite anterior mesmo.

Ela respirou fundo, baixou a cabeça e seguiu o pai.

**xxxx**

-TIO EMMETT!

Tudo tinha adquirido um tom cinza bem melancólico desde que Nessie consentira em voltar pro carro, mas alguma cor, talvez amarelo, renasceu quando ela abriu a porta da clinica e deparou com seu tio na sala de espera. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme – o sorriso que Henry herdara – quando viu a sobrinha correndo na sua direção e a aninhou em seus braços quando ela o abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

-Minha piolha. Achei que fosse visitar a gente esse fim de semana.

-Eu ia hoje, tio. Problemas de percurso. Tio, você vai me tirar daqui, né?

Emmett não respondeu. Renesmee afastou do abraço esperando que ele falasse algo. Tio Emmett e tia Alice encobriam Renesmee sempre que ela precisava. Se ele estava lá, era porque tinha uma carta na manga. Ele a apertou num outro abraço, olhando para Edward preocupado, puxou a garota pra sentar com ele no sofá.

-Você saiu do controle, Ness. – ela o encarou surpresa.

-Não saí não. Estava tudo certo. Eles que chegaram na hora errada.

-Ness, não. Eles chegaram na hora certa. Nessie, você não estava no controle. Quando se usa drogas, nunca é o viciado quem está no controle.

-Mas tio! Eu não preciso ficar numa clinica. Convenhamos que a medida é drástica demais! Imagina, quando eu mandar a minha ficha pra Dartmouth e tiver algo como "viciada em drogas, internada em clinica de reabilitação por tempo indeterminado"!

-Não é tempo indeterminado, piolha. São vinte e oito dias. Você vai tirar de letra.

-Tio, eu não quero tirar de letra. Eu quero não ficar aqui. Me ajuda...

-Eu já tentei baixinha. Falei pro seu pai deixar você morar comigo e com a Rose por um tempo, voltar pra Nova York, estudar com a Marcela, ajudar a cuidar do Henry. Faria bem pra você. Mas ele não quer, nem a Bella. Você vai ter que ficar aqui.

Nessie fez um bico e cruzou os braços, arrancando um riso do tio, que bagunçou-lhe um pouco os cabelos e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Baixinha, pode ser bom. Pense positivo. Menos de um mês. Em menos de um mês você vai sair e vai poder seguir sua vida. Vai poder continuar sendo a melhor aluna da escola e continuar tendo vaga garantida na Ivy League. Fala sério, você é uma Cullen. Nenhum Cullen fica fora da Ivy League. A não ser que morra antes de entrar. – ele piscou pra Lea, conseguindo fazer brotar um sorriso no rosto perfeito da sobrinha. – Pense nisso, eu já volto.

Emmett levantou e deixou Renesmee no sofá. Ela abriu a sacola do supermercado e tirou um mini-sonho, precisava de glicose. Comeu uns três e viu uma maquina de café expresso próximo de onde seus pais e Emmett conversavam. Café era uma boa idéia.

Levantou e foi até a maquina, escutando por tabela parte da conversa.

-...Tem certeza que não é melhor deixa-la morar comigo por um tempo? Ela pode ajudar com o Henry...

-Emm, você protegeu a Renesmee desde sempre, como vai conseguir controla-la? Não. Ela vai ficar aqui e ser tratada...

mas Nessie não escutou mais muita coisa, porque de repente todas as cores voltaram. A porta foi aberta e quem entrava era Jacob. Jacob! Sem pensar em mais nada, Renesmee deixou seu café pra trás e correu até ele.

-JAKE! – Ele ergueu a cabeça ao som do seu nome e sorriu ao ver a garota. Pra ele, as cores também voltaram. – JAKE!

Dois braços fortes, diferentes dos de seu pai a seguraram antes de alcança-lo. Era Emmett.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou bem mal humorado para Jacob.

-Não, TIO ME SOLTA! JAKE!

-Vim vê-la.

-Saia daqui seu drogado. – Jacob não reagiu.

-PAI!

-Você _**nunca mais**_ vai se aproximar dela. – Edward falou nervoso, apontando um dedo para Jacob. As lagrimas de Nessie voltaram a tona, lavando seu rosto, enquanto ela tentava se soltar do tio. – Você piorou tudo. Minha filha não precisa de um drogado que vai afunda-la ainda mais. Nunca mais se aproxime dela.

-Pai... – Nessie implorou chorosa. Jacob não se mexeu.

-SAIA DAQUI!

Ele pareceu despertar e olhou para Renesmee. Ela esticava os braços na intenção de alcança-lo. Precisava dele. Precisava.

-Jacob...

Jacob baixou os olhos e deu um passo pra trás, abrindo a porta e saiu sem olha-la novamente e sem dizer uma palavra. Emmett parou de aperta-la, mas não a soltou. Ela não tinha mais forças. As cores sumiram, todas elas. Nem o amarelo que Emmett emanava. Nada.

O corpo de Renesmee amoleceu. Era tudo escuro. Tudo cinza. Tudo torpor.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu juro que ia postar antes. Mas o site saiu do ar D;  
Bom, aí está, capítulo 6, o meu preferido *_*  
Obrigada **HMSanches**, **Cix** e **Daaf-chan** que comentaram no cap anterior.  
Continuem comentando, oks?

Até o próximo;*  
**BL**


	8. Capítulo Sete

**7. ****Nó**

_"If only time flew like a dove__  
__God make it fly faster than I'm falling in love" Paramore_

**Distrito de Columbia, 21 de Setembro de 2009**

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia. – responderam em voz baixa. Exceto uma garota branquinha de cachos acobreados, que fitava o chão distraidamente.

-Ganhamos uma nova colega. – o rapaz do centro da roda falou animado. – Essa é Renesmee. Ela é de Nova York e se mudou há pouco para Washington. Meu nome é Robert, mas pode me chamar de Rob. Tudo bem, Renesmee?

Nessie desviou os olhos devagar do chão e encarou o rapaz. Ele devia ter uns trinta anos, era loiro e usava óculos. Forçou um sorriso e optou por não responder. Ele a observou bem, tirando varias conclusões e sorriu pra ela.

-Seja bem vinda. Não se preocupe com muita coisa, vai dar tudo certo. – falou olhando-a nos olhos. Sua voz transmitia uma calma e certeza que deixou Nessie atordoada. – Eu venho oficialmente uma vez por semana, sempre na segunda-feira. Se precisar conversar, pode vir me procurar, oks? Estou aqui o dia todo.

Meio incerta, Nessie balançou a cabeça positivamente, pensando em muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Se sentiu estranhamente à vontade com ele, mas não estava disposta a se abrir. Não agora.

-Hoje eu vou fazer algo diferente. – Rob disse, voltando pro centro. – Vou passar um dos meus vídeos pra vocês e quero que reflitam sobre ele. É o nosso tema pelas próximas três semanas. – enquanto falava, ele trazia uma enorme TV de 49' pro meio e as pessoas arrumaram suas cadeiras pra poder ver melhor. Renesmee não se mexeu. – Não quero que me digam nada hoje. Vocês têm tempo pra pensar sobre isso e me falar o que quiserem.

**xxxx**

**Distrito de Columbia, 25 de Setembro de 2009**

-Bom dia! – Claire abriu as cortinas do quarto de Nessie. – Tem noção de que horas são?

Renesmee se virou na cama e cobriu a cabeça com o edredom. Claire abriu a janela, pegou o maço de cigarros de Renesmee encima da cômoda, acendeu um cigarro, puxou o edredom de Renesmee e deitou ao lado dela na cama.

-CLAIRE! – Renesmee bronqueou, olhando pra amiga pela primeira vez. Ela franziu a testa ao observar o que ela fumava. – Esse é o _meu_ cigarro? – falou devagar enquanto Claire soltava a fumaça sorrindo. – _**Meu**_ cigarro?

-Sim.

-FILHA DA PUTA! – Nessie gritou sentando na cama. – É MEU ULTIMO MAÇO, SABIA?

-Menina, você está péssima... Que tal um banho? – Nessie fez uma careta para Claire. – É sério. E eu trouxe alguns maços de presente pra você. Pra você ver que eu sou a melhor amiga que você pode ter.

-Sério? – Nessie falou com os olhos brilhando e Claire acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Nessie pulou nela. – Claire, eu te adoro!

-Oh, me conte algo que eu não saiba! Agora vá tomar banho que eu não pego garotas descabeladas. Como o Jake conseguia acordar com você assim?

Renesmee ignorou a cara de espanto de Claire e deu com a língua pra ela, levantando e indo pro banheiro tomar banho rápido. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, colocou uma de suas jeans _Déreon_, uma batinha verde e tênis _Nike_. Não tinha porque caprichar na maquiagem, então só passou rimel e um gloss cor de boca. Voltou pro quarto e acendeu um cigarro. Claire estava sentada em sua cama, mexendo no celular.

-Por que você não tem entrado na internet? – perguntou sem olhar pra amiga.

-Porque meu pai tirou o roteador de mim. E duvido que ele funcionaria direito nesse buraco.

-Por que você parou de tomar o anticoncepcional? – Claire jogou uma cartelinha para Nessie que tinha pastilhas do medicamento desde segunda. Nessie pegou a cartela e olhou bem pra ela. Depois jogou de volta para Claire.

-Porque eu não preciso me preocupar em não engravidar. Não to dando pra ninguém.

-Mas vai dar, quando sair daqui. Então trate de tomar o remédio direito. – Claire jogou a cartela de volta pra Nessie. Ela levantou da cama e deu um selinho na amiga. – Bem melhor assim. Tem um lago nas dependências, né? Eu trouxe umas coisas pra gente, ta tudo na moto.

-Que moto? – Nessie perguntou enquanto Claire a puxava pelo braço para fora e escadas abaixo.

-A do Jake, ele me emprestou.

Nessie parou no meio da escada.

-Pera aí! Por que você está aqui? Por que não o Jake?

-Não é obvio? O Jake está proibido de entrar aqui, ordens expressas do seu pai.

-E você pode?

-Claro que posso. Todo mundo me adora, esqueceu? – ela subiu alguns degraus até alcançar Nessie e voltou a arrastá-la pra fora.

-Acha. Meu pai me impede de ver o Jake, alegando que ele é um drogado, mas deixa essa bêbada vir. – Nessie falou balançando a cabeça negativamente, correndo com a amiga até o estacionamento.

Ela parou abruptamente quando já estavam perto da moto. Sentiu alguma coisa, um puxão no peito quando viu a _Night Rod_ de Jacob. Caminhou até a moto, observando seus detalhes e só conseguindo lembrar de seu dono. Passou a mão na lateral da moto e soltou um suspiro involuntário.

-Ele tentou vir. – Claire disse já com a sua mochila - É sério. Barraram ele. E se quer saber, ele esta péssimo. Vamos?

Nessie balançou a cabeça positivamente e seguiu com Claire até o lago.

**xxxx**

-HEY, JAKE! – Igor gritou cruzando o garrafão. – SOBE!

Jacob correu, tentando sem sucesso se desmarcar. Ele olhou para Sam, pedindo bola, mas Nathan ainda estava muito próximo dele. Quando a bola foi lançada para Jake, Nathan conseguiu desviá-la com facilidade fazendo-a sair da quadra.

-BLACK! – o treinador gritou jogando a prancheta no chão. – FORA! PRO CHUVEIRO! QUERO VOCÊ NA MINHA SALA! Eads, no lugar dele.

Jacob olhou pro time antes de sair da quadra.

-Mal minha. – murmurou, saindo de cabeça baixa, rumo ao vestiário.

Ele pegou a toalha, foi até os chuveiros, tirou a roupa e entrou na água fria, com os braços apoiados na parede, só deixando a água escorrer pelo corpo. Ele estava vulnerável como nunca esteve. E sabia porquê.

Fechou os olhos revivendo a pior cena de sua vida. Era sempre _essa_ cena, toda vez que deixava sua mente vagar. Não suportava a ideia de tê-la deixado sem nenhuma explicação e a ultima imagem que tinha de Renesmee em sua memória não ajudava muito.

_-Jacob... – ela chamava, seu semblante absolutamente triste lavado de lagrimas, os braços estendidos em sua direção, a distancia limitada pela força com que o tio a segurava._

_-Seu drogado. Vai afundá-la ainda mais. – foi o que o Dr. Cullen disse._

_-Jacob..._

Ele percebeu duas lagrimas quentes e grossas escapando de seus olhos, se misturando com a água e dando passagem pra tantas outras lagrimas. Levantou a cabeça, deixando com que a água batesse diretamente em seu rosto por um tempo. Depois encostou a testa no azulejo frio do banheiro, ainda chorando, e deu um soco na parede pra extravasar.

-Por quê? – se perguntou baixinho. - Por quê?

Quando terminou de se trocar, saindo do vestiário rumo à sala do treinador com a mochila nas costas e acendendo um cigarro, o time já estava saindo do treino.

-Ei cara. – Quil o parou. – Você ta bem? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado. Jake deu de ombros, puxando um trago do cigarro e soltando a fumaça nervosamente. – Quer uma carona? A Claire pegou sua moto, né? – Jacob balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Eu topo.

-Te espero no estacionamento.

-Beleza.

Ele foi até a sala do treinador Willows e respirou fundo antes de entrar.

-Sente-se, Black. – o treinador disse assim que Jacob apontou na porta. – Apague isso. – ele colocou um cinzeiro na mesa, no qual Jacob apagou o cigarro antes de sentar.

-Treinador, eu...

-O que aconteceu, Jacob? – Jake paralisou com o uso do seu primeiro nome. – Desde o inicio da semana você está assim. – ele abriu a boca pra responder, mas não saia som da sua garganta. – É a filha dos Cullen? Vocês estavam namorando, não?

-Mais ou menos. – Jacob falou baixo, só pra ele.

-Cada um tem algo pra contar do que aconteceu, Jacob, e eu posso dizer que já ouvi quase todas as versões. Não quero saber o que aconteceu entre vocês dois ou o porquê dela ir parar naquela clinica, mas você é o capitão desse time e tem que funcionar. E se pra você funcionar ela tem que estar com você, Jacob, vá atrás dela.

-Eu não posso. – disse em voz baixa.

-Claro que pode. É só ir nos horários de visita e...

-NÃO POSSO! – gritou. – O pai dela proibiu, deixou todo mundo de sobreaviso. Já tentei, não me deixaram passar da porta.

-Oh... – o treinador pareceu desconcertado. – Não quero _mesmo_ saber o que vocês aprontaram pra gerar esse ódio na família Cullen, mas você ainda é o capitão, Jacob. Quanto tempo ela tem que ficar lá?

-Teoricamente, vinte e oito dias.

-Então se você não pode vê-la por esses vinte e oito dias, use o basquete como escape. Porque os seus hormônios podem esperar, mas o time não. É a sua chance. Quando ela voltar... – Jacob bufou.

-_**Se**_ o Dr. Cullen a manter matriculada aqui.

-Não importa, ela vai sair de lá um dia. Enquanto isso não acontece, lembre-se que você ainda tem o basquete e que esse time precisa de você.

Jacob saiu da sala do treinador e foi pro estacionamento. Avistou Quil encostado em seu Toyota mostro terminando um cigarro e foi até ele, indo direto pro lado do passageiro. Quil jogou o cigarro no chão e apagou com o pé, entrando no carro em seguida. Jacob já estava sentado.

-Era uma treta muito forte? – perguntou.

-Não. – Jacob respondeu, observando um ponto fixo através do vidro insufilmado da picape. Silencio. Aos poucos os olhos de Jacob foram enchendo de lagrimas e o ponto fixo perdendo o foco. Ele puxou o ar o Maximo que pôde e o soltou com um soluço, liberando também as lagrimas.

-Hey cara... – Quil puxou Jake pra um abraço, dando uma bagunçada no cabelo dele. – Pode chorar, desabafa.

-Era pra ela estar aqui, Quil... comigo... – falou com a voz embargada em meio a alguns soluços. – Mas não.

-Eu sei como é, eu entendo. Se a Claire um dia... se lá, qualquer coisa. Se eu não a tiver em meus braços... eu não saberia o que fazer.

Eles afastaram do abraço, as lagrimas insistindo em lavar seu rosto.

-É tanta... _estupidez_ junta. Tanta! – Jacob falou passando as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente. – _Como_ a gente conseguiu ser tão estúpido? E agora, como eu fico sem ela? – pela primeira vez ele olhou diretamente para Quil. – Eu to morto, cara. Morto.

Quil não respondeu. Era a primeira vez em 18 anos de amizade que via Jacob desse jeito tão... vulnerável. Devagar, Jacob baixou os olhos, tentando respirar normalmente.

-O pai dela ta certo. – Jake murmurou para os próprios dedos.

-O quê?

-Ele ta certo, cara.

-Qual parte?

-Ela não precisa, não precisa de um drogado...

-Não.

-Ela não precisa de mim, Quil.

-Não, Jake.

-Eu só piorei as coisas. Não vou mais atrás dela.

-Jake... – as lagrimas voltaram.

-Caralho, eu preciso tanto dela, velho... Mas eu não vou, ela tem que ficar longe de mim...

-JACOB! CARALHO! PARA DE FALAR BESTEIRA! OLHA PRA VOCÊ! Ela parecia poder ficar longe de você, Jacob? Pareceu isso quando você foi lá no domingo e a viu? – Quil perguntou chacoalhando Jacob pelos ombros. Jacob apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Quil o soltou. – Então não fale mais besteiras, velho. Não desista dela.

**xxxx**

-O que exatamente vocês fazem aqui? – Claire perguntou passando o baseado para Nessie. – Quer dizer, não são sete dias vazios.

-Tem algumas atividades e exames médicos. Não conversei com ninguém direito ainda. Só a mocinha que entrega as refeições. – Nessie puxou um trago.

-E tem terapias, aquela coisa toda?

-Tem. – Nessie disse balançando a cabeça, soltando a fumaça e devolvendo o baseado. – E de domingo eu soube que tem culto.

-Igreja?

-É, mais ou menos. Fiquei surpresa quando descobri, mais ainda por meu pai ter me trazido pra cá. Sabe que o vovô Charlie e o vovô Carlisle são luteranos, né? Minha mãe diz que é luterana também... E a vovó Esme é anglicana. Mas meu pai não acredita em nada... Acho que foi o vovô Carlisle que indicou esse lugar.

Nessie respirou fundo observando o sol se pondo, refletido no lago e bebeu um pouco do gim que estava na garrafa térmica que Claire levara.

-Segunda veio um pastor aí. Ele disse que vem toda segunda. Disse que é de Michigan, sabe? Eu gostei dele.

-Renesmee vai virar crente agora. – Claire debochou.

-Não... – Renesmee respondeu suave, sem se abalar. – Crer eu sempre cri. E o lance dele não me pareceu religião... Pareceu... espiritual, entende? Não é uma igreja. É você simplesmente.

Claire encarava Renesmee sem entender. Ela tinha um certo bloqueio desde as raízes¹ quando se tratava da fé americana.

-De alguma forma a gente sempre é ensinado sobre isso. A religião, eu digo. – Ness acrescentou. – E eu nunca levei verdadeiramente a sério. Mas esse não é o ponto.

Nessie suspirou, pegou o baseado da mão de Claire e puxou um trago. Abruptamente, Claire deu um pulo e abriu a mochila, tirando um envelope pesado de lá de dentro.

-Eu já estava esquecendo! – exclamou jogando o conteúdo do envelope na frente de Renesmee. – Faça duas pilhas: uma pra você e outra pra ele.

Sem entender direito, Renesmee apagou o baseado e pegou um dos que pareciam cartões que haviam sido jogados pra ela. Virou-o e percebeu ser uma foto dela com Jacob. Virou outro, outra foto. Foi virando varias fotos rapidamente, desacreditada. Devia ter umas cinqüenta! Estava olhando todas as fotos freneticamente quando uma lhe chamou a atenção. Era uma foto de quando eles foram para NY num fim de semana, estavam no Central Park, Ness de cavalinho nas costas de Jacob, ambos muito felizes.

Um nó foi se alojando em sua garganta conforme ela olhava melhor cada uma daquelas fotos. Parou em outra deles, no Outback, sentados lado a lado e olhando um pro outro sorrindo. Ela passou os dedos na foto e um soluço saiu de seu peito, deixando as lagrimas escaparem. Claire sorriu e puxou Nessie pra um abraço.

-Eu sinto tanta falta dele, Claire...

-Shiiii... eu sei. – Claire sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos da amiga e a balançando de leve. – Eu entendo. Sabe, se o Quil um dia... Sei lá. Mas se eu não tiver os seus braços, eu não sei como reagiria.

-Eu quero estar com o Jake, Claire... – Nessie resmungou com a voz embargada, passando os dedos na foto novamente. – Eu não sou nada sem ele.

**xxxx**

**Distrito de Columbia, 28 de Setembro de 2009**

-Em suma, me identifiquei muito com o vídeo. Por tudo que eu já falei, sabe?... – Melissa, uma garota latina de olhos escuros, olhou nervosamente para Renesmee, interrompendo seu raciocínio. Aquela cantoria a estava irritando.

O pastor Rob, assim como os outros na sala olharam para ela. A garota estava completamente absorta em si mesma, cantarolando notas que marcava em seu braço direito como se fosse um violão. Rob sorriu.

-Renesmee? – ela parou de cantar, sem tirar a mão esquerda da posição que estava no braço direito. – Tudo bem? – ela ergueu os olhos pro pastor, olhou pras pessoas na sala e voltou a encará-lo, balançando a cabeça positivamente. – O que você está fazendo? – ele apontou pro braço dela e ela olhou rapidamente antes de responder.

-Treinando. – Para vários ali, era a primeira vez que escutavam a voz de sinos de Renesmee.

-Treinando o quê? – Rob perguntou, mesmo achando que já sabia o que era.

-Pra tocar. – Nessie disse, relaxando os braços. Ainda assim estava meio nervosa.

-Mas seu pai disse que você já sabe tocar.

-Eu sei. – falou rápido demais. – Mas eu preciso lembrar. Eu sou canhota, é. Aí meu tio me emprestou o violão dele. Eu tenho um violão, sabe? O meu Giannini perfeito, de cordas de aço, pra canhoto. Meu Giannini perfeito que é meu desde que eu comecei a tocar. Mas eu o quebrei. Quebrei e meu pai levou pro concerto. Só que ele disse que nunca mais vai me devolver meu Giannini perfeito. – ela torcia as mãos nervosa. – E sabe, ele disse que me traria pra reabilitação e trouxe, então eu acredito no meu pai. – respirou fundo olhando pela janela. – Mas meu tio me emprestou o dele. Só que é de destro. E eu não quero mudar as cordas de lugar, eu sei como toca, só preciso lembrar... Ele não podia trazer, o meu tio, então mandou pela minha prima, a que veio ontem. Ele até ia dar dinheiro pra ela comprar cordas novas e trazer pra mim essa semana, pra eu poder trocar, mas não precisa. Falei pra ela comprar alguma coisinha pro Henry... ou pra ela mesma com o dinheiro. Eu só preciso treinar... – completou voltando a fazer uma posição no braço.

-Isso é legal da sua parte, Renesmee. – Rob disse.

-Nessie.- ela murmurou fitando o chão.

-Como?

-Me chama de Nessie. – Rob sorriu.

-Oks, Nessie. Mel, quer falar mais alguma coisa?

**xxxx**

Nessie suspirou sentada em sua cama. Olhou em volta, o quarto era tão _pequeno_... A cama encostada na parede, um criado-mudo ao lado, a janela logo em seguida. Um banheiro à esquerda, escrivaninha na parede contraria da cama com seu _note_ aberto, eternamente ligado, o violão encostado na parede, um closet minúsculo ao lado da porta do banheiro, um mural encima da escrivaninha.

Tinha uma foto nova no mural. Ao lado de Nessie, numa foto um pouco maior, estava uma loira incrível de olhos verdes, ambas fazendo pose, caras e bocas. Nessie sorriu deixando uma lagrima escorrer.

_Marcela sorriu para Renesmee. Tinha acabado de dizer que iria embora e a prima ficou meio triste._

_-Você é incrível, Ness. – falou suave, quase uma melodia. – Vai sair dessa. – Nessie respirou fundo e baixou os olhos. Marcela continuou sorrindo. – Ei, você vai sair dessa. Você acredita em mim? – Nessie voltou a encarar a prima, os olhos marejados. Balançou a cabeça positivamente. Marcela pegou em suas mãos e a olhou nos olhos docemente. – Você é tão boa, Ness. Essa sua coisa de família é tão sincera. Você é _**_muito_**_ boa. Eu te adoro. Você vai sair dessa._

_Nessie sorriu já sem conter as lagrimas e abraçou a prima._

_-Obrigada. – sussurrou._

Ela olhou para a porta considerando uma decisão. Voltou a olhar a foto e se levantou, enxugando as lagrimas. Saiu do quarto e foi até a salinha onde foi a reunião da tarde, parando na porta, ainda meio incerta. Havia uma única pessoa na sala, que levantou os olhos de sua bíblia ao ouvir um barulho na porta. Nessie pigarreou limpando a garganta.

-Tudo bem, Nessie?

-To atrapalhando? – disse apontando para a bíblia.

-Não.

-Posso... conversar? – ele sorriu e apontou a cadeira ao lado, fechando sua bíblia. Nessie foi até ele e sentou-se nervosa.

-Pode falar. – ela respirou fundo, sem dizer uma palavra. – Fiquei sabendo que você passou mal sexta.

Nessie balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu não queria comer. – falou de cabeça baixa, envergonhada. – Botei tudo pra fora.

-Estava sem fome?

-Não... Não. Eu... tinha fumado. – ela ergueu os olhos e encarou-o. – Maconha.

-Oh... Como você conseguiu a droga?

-Minha amiga trouxe. Pastor, por favor, não conta? Não conta porque ela é a única... a única... – sua voz falou e se transformou num soluço. Uma lagrima escapou de seus olhos.

-Tudo bem, Nessie. Mas me conta, por que você passou mal?

-Eu... Senti culpa. Sabe?

-Por que culpa?

-Eu to aqui pra ficar limpa, não é? – respondeu rapidamente. – E eu não estava... limpa. Eu estava louca, meio bêbada e eu quero sair daqui, mas eu só saio se estiver limpa... Então eu tentei, eu queria _expulsar_ o que eu tinha feito.

-Entendo... Por isso pôs pra fora todo o almoço. – Nessie balançou a cabeça concordando, tentando engolir o nó em sua garganta.

-Mas, _por favor_ pastor, não fale que foi a Claire, não fale que ela trouxe nada, porque só ela tem me ligado ao... ao...

-A quem, Nessie? Seu namorado? Ele não vem ver você?

-Vem! Quer dizer, veio. Mas meu pai proibiu.

-Hum... Imagino que tenha a ver com o motivo pelo qual você veio pra cá.

-Tem. – murmurou.

-Quer me falar dele? – instantaneamente os olhos de Nessie brilharam e um sorriso bobo brotou nos seus lábios. Rob achou um desperdício ela não sorrir sempre.

-Ele é _lindo_, pastor. Muito lindo. É igual a mim, sabe? A personalidade. Entre outras coisas. O nome dele é Jacob. Bíblico, né? Nomes bíblicos são comuns...

Ficaram em silencio, Nessie só divagando sobre Jacob, por um tempo. Rob a ficou observando, reparando no efeito que a lembrança do namorado tinha na garota. Ela precisava de ajuda, dava pra perceber. E não era pelo namorado. Era por ela. Nessie merecia ajuda.

-Por que você está aqui, Renesmee?

-Fui descoberta. – sussurrou. – Meu pai... tirou o edredom de cima de mim.

Ela olhou para Rob nervosa. Ele entenderia a analogia, claro. O vídeo era dele.

-Quer me contar?

Ela acenou positivamente uma vez. Era hora de engolir o nó.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

¹Pra quem lembra das aulas de história/geo política, os Estadunidenses "dizimaram" os índios nativos alegando que eram predestinados à ter a terra deles. O fato também é conhecido por "Marcha para o Oeste"

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, vocês sumiram '-' qiso  
Mas finalmente postei.

E aê, o que acharam desse cap? Meio deprê, mas tudo bem (?)  
Espero que comentem, oks?  
To meio com pressa, não vou citar nome por nome aqui, mas obrigada a quem comentou no cap anterior *-*

Aguardo reviews ^^  
**BL**


	9. Capítulo Oito

Capitulo com musica. Copie os links, remova os espaços e seja feliz ;D

* * *

**8. ****Minha Droga Favorita**

_"Won't you walk through and bust the door,_

_and take me away, no more mistakes_

_cuz in your eyes I'd like to stay." _Kate Perry

**Washington D.C., 2 de Outubro de 2009**

-JAKE! – Quil chamou, correndo pelo estacionamento da escola. – JAKE!

Jacob se virou, girando a chave de sua Harley no dedo e Quil parou à sua frente ofegante.

-Quase me esqueci. – ele tirou da mochila um envelope grande, desses de documentos, escrito com a caligrafia leve de Claire o nome de Jacob. – A Claire pediu pra entregar.

Meio confuso, Jacob pegou o envelope das mãos de Quil e abriu, pegando um dos "cartões" que estava dentro. Surpreendeu-se ao constatar que era uma foto dele com Nessie, no _Outback_. Um suspiro involuntário foi solto quando ele analisou bem a foto.

-Valeu, cara.

-Magina. Ela tinha esquecido de entregar e pans. Pediu pra mim.

-Oh... E como você ta? – Quil deu de ombros.

-Melhor que você, provavelmente. Eu posso vê-la, né? – Jacob concordou com a cabeça.

-Você pode. – concordou baixinho e colocou a foto de volta no envelope, guardando-o na mochila. Quil deu-lhe um soquinho no ombro.

-Falta pouco, cara. Vai dar tudo certo.

Jacob apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou a caminhar para sua Harley. Tudo estava sendo mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

**xxxx**

**Distrito de Columbia, 4 de Outubro de 2009**

-Nessie...

-Oi Brittany.

-Legal você ter vindo no culto. Como se sente? – Nessie forçou um sorriso, torcendo os dedos nervosamente e meneou a cabeça. – Fiquei feliz em saber que seu pai parou de fumar.

-Oh... – ela murmurou. – É mais pela saúde mental dele, saca? Ele não ficaria são se tivesse cigarros, a adega e a mim na mesma casa.

-Não pense assim. É pro bem de todos.

-Pode ser.

-O que você vai fazer? Tocar?

Nessie balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Você e sua cantoria. A Mel que não gosta.

-Foda-se. – Renesmee emendou com um sorrisinho e Brittany riu.

-Adoro a sua espontaneidade! Nessie, vou deitar. Até amanhã.

-Oks, até.

Nessie foi pro seu qaurto e tomou um banho quente. Como estava friozinho, colocou por cima de seu pijama de algodão uma blusa de moletom. Olhou no relógio, 22h30. Sentou na cama e pegou o violão, passando os dedos nas cordas uma vez pra verificar se estava afinado. Respirou fundo e começou a tocar a introdução de uma musica, uma melodia melancólica. Precisou respirar fundo mais uma vez antes de começar a cantar.

-_Baby, baby, when we first met I never felt something so strong. You were like my lover and my best friend. All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it_. – parou, olhando num ponto fico de seu edredom. – _And all of a sudden you went and left, I didn't know how to follow, it's like a shock that spon me around and now my heart is dead. I feel so empty and hollow._

Ela parou de cantar e tocar novamente. Aquilo era muito real. Fechou seus olhos se concentrando e continuou.

-_And I'll never give myself to another the way I give to you. Don't even you recognize the way you hurt, do you? It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back, and you're the one to blame. Cause now I feel like oh…_ - uma lagrima escapou, fazendo sua voz adquirir um tom rouco e triste. – _You're the reason why I'm thinking, I don't wanna smoke on this cigarretts no more. I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking, I should never let you enter my door_.

Algumas lagrimas escorreram com o aumento da dor em seu peito. Era difícil demais conviver com a ausência de tudo que ela prezava. Era difícil demais viver sem _ele_.

-_Next time you want to go and leave I should just let you go on and do this. Cause now I'm using like I bleed…_

Renesmee parou de tocar, soluçando. Estava cansada daquele lugar, cansada de tudo. Queria voltar para casa, queria Jacob. Encostou a cabeça na curva do violão e ficou chorando aos soluços, a mão esquerda apertada no peito.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou chorando. Não muito, provavelmente. Se recompôs, respirando fundo e secou as lagrimas com as costas das mãos, se concentrando na canção novamente.

-_It's like I check into rehab and baby you're my disease, It's like I check into rehab, and baby you're my disease… I gotta check into rehab, cause babe you're my desiese… __I gotta check_… - um barulho na janela assustou Renesmee, interrompendo sua cantoria.

Sem reação, ela ficou olhando para a janela esperando que algo acontecesse. A cortina foi afastada e uma perna entrou no quarto, seguida pelo corpo enorme de Jacob. Renesmee ficou estática, só absorvendo descrente a imagem de Jake à sua frente. Ele coçou a cabeça desconcertado. Também não conseguia acreditar que tinha chegado ali, que a estava _vendo_.

-Não devia deixar a janela aberta. Está frio, você pode ficar doente.

Renesmee fechou a boca, recobrando a consciência. A voz de Jacob estava real demais pra ser alucinação. Ela levantou, encostando o violão na parede e se aproximou de Jake, ainda sem acreditar que ele estava ali. Estava morrendo de medo que ele desaparecesse a qualquer momento.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, abaixando o braço. Nessie balançou a cabeça e se aproximou mais um passo, estendendo a mão até ele. Ela ofegou quando seus dedos encostaram no moletom verde do time de basquete de Jacob.

-Você está aqui... – Sussurrou. Jacob sorrir e passou os dedos na bochecha de Nessie, que fechou os olhos sob o toque dele.

-Não agüentava mais não te ver.

Ela abriu os olhos, focalizando-o séria. Subiu as duas mãos do peito para os ombros de Jacob e depois para seu pescoço, aproximando-se ainda mais.

-Você está aqui... – repetiu. Era verdade. Era muito real. – Eu preciso _tanto_ de você.

** (N/A: Ouçam a musica http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= n-FdoZdfpmE& feature=fvst)**

Nessie deu um pulinho, se apoiando nos ombros de Jacob e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, apenas calibrando suas respirações. Praticamente ao mesmo tempo, eles quebraram a distancia que separava suas línguas, beijando-se cheios de saudade. Jacob apertou-a contra si pela cintura enquanto Nessie puxava-lhe os cabelos.

Separaram-se sem ar. Rapidamente, Nessie tirou a blusa de Jacob e ele mesmo tirou sua camisa, voltando a beijá-la. Ele tirou a blusa de moletom de Renesmee e seu pijama, empurrando-a na cama ao mesmo tempo que tirava seu tênis e calça. Engatinhou até ela, distribuindo beijos na barriga de Nessie e removendo-lhe a calcinha. Subiu os beijos até o pescoço e lábios da garota, capturando-os num beijo cheio de carinho.

Ela subiu e desceu as mãos pelas costas de Jacob, até alcançar sua cueca boxer branca e tirou-a com o auxilio dos pés, correndo sua perna até o quadril de Jake, tudo isso sem largar-lhe os lábios.

Com um cuidado nunca utilizado antes, Jacob penetrou em Renesmee. Duas semanas pareceu tempo demais longe um do outro para ser desperdiçado _agora_ com pressa ou ansiedade.

Jacob foi se movendo em Nessie ao mesmo tempo que distribuía beijos pelo pescoço da garota. Ela enroscou os dedos nos cabelos de Jake e apertou-lhe um dos braços com a outra mão, gemendo baixinho e beijando-lhe os ombros e pescoço. Sentiu tanta falta dele... Quando o viu ali em seu quarto, quando o sentiu dentro de si... Não conseguia descrever seus sentimentos nem que pensasse em mil palavras.

Ela não conseguiu distinguir quando as lagrimas se misturaram com o suor. Ela _nunca_ chorara, nunca se sentira assim. Um espasmo subiu pela sua coluna, a fazendo gemer mais alto do que o esperado. Ela soltou-se de Jake, deitando na cama ao mesmo tempo que ele acelerou as estocadas.

Os espasmos, assim como as lagrimas, ficaram mais contínuos. Jacob olhou para Renesmee, afastando-lhe os cabelos preocupado, mas ela sorriu, estimulando-o a continuar. O orgasmo de Nessie veio junto de um soluço, fazendo seu corpo relaxar cansado. Jacob relaxou logo em seguida, respirando fundo, passando a mão nos cabelos de Nessie e beijando-a com carinho.

Nessie respirou fundo e mais lagrimas escorreram enquanto ela e Jacob se beijavam. Estava morta de saudade do toque, do cheiro, do gosto de Jacob.

Antes do esperado, ele largou-lhe os lábios e saiu de dentro de Renesmee, deitando ao lado dela. Permaneceram em silencio, apenas olhando um pro outro. Nessie passou os dedos no rosto de Jacob, tentando absorver cada detalhe dele, e sorriu com duas lagrimas solitárias. Jake as secou com os dedos e também se concentrou em absorver os traços do rosto perfeito de Nessie.

-Eu amo você. – ela sussurrou com a voz rouca, pegando Jacob de surpresa. – Eu amo você.

Ela se aproximou de Jake e deu-lhe um selinho, deitando a cabeça em seu peito forte em seguida. Jacob não falou nada. Apenas apertou-a em seus braços, aconchegando-a melhor em seu peito.

Ficaram assim um bom tempo, Jake brincando com uma madeixa de cabelo de Nessie, Nessie traçando os músculos de Jacob com os dedos. Ambos sem falar uma palavra.

-Seu cheiro está diferente.

-Parei de fumar. É foda, mas eu tenho conseguido.

Jacob só murmurou um "hmm" em resposta, ainda mexendo nos cabelos dela.

-Como estão os outros? A Claire não veio mais... – Jacob respirou fundo antes de responder.

-A Claire foi internada. – Renesmee levantou a cabeça pra olhar diretamente para Jacob.

-Como assim?

-Ela deu vexame no noivado da irmã dela, a Judy. Bebeu demais, como sempre. Mas dessa vez o Quil não estava lá pra controlá-la. Ela pegou um carro, bateu e foi presa. – o queixo de Nessie caiu. – a pena dela, por ser réu primário, foi ir pra clinica de reabilitação. Vai sair umas duas semanas depois de você.

-Caraleo... – murmurou. – Mas ela ta conseguindo? Como o Quil ta?

-O Quil está melhor que eu, se quer saber. Ele pode visitar a garota dele e beijá-la quando quiser. – os olhos de Nessie brilharam com essa. – Ele disse que a Claire ta meio que sofrendo, ela bebia pra caralho, mas tem se esforçado.

Nessie balançou a cabeça pensando. As coisas estavam acontecendo de forma bizarra desde que dera aquela festa no sense. Seu pai parara de fumar (ela sabia que ele estava chupando pastilhas de nicotina, mas ele pararia aos poucos), _ela_ parara com as drogas – apesar de não saber como seria quando saísse da clinica -, Claire fora internada... O que mais iria acontecer?

Inesperadamente, Jacob a tirou de cima dele e levantou correndo pro banheiro. Sem entender, Nessie o seguiu parando surpresa à porta, ao ver que ele vomitava. Ela deu um passo até ele, mas ele voltou a vomitar, deixando-a sem saber o que fazer.

Considerando rapidamente, Ness foi até Jacob, abraçando-o por trás e apoiando a cabeça no ombro. Ele ficou em silencio por um tempo e pegou a mão pequena de Nessie.

-Desculpe. – Nessie deu-lhe um beijo no ombro.

-Não se desculpe.

Ele soltou os braços de Nessie e levantou, dando descarga e foi pra pia, procurando um enxaguante bucal. Lavou o rosto e Nessie entregou o enxaguante pra ele no momento que bateram na porta do quarto.

-Nessie? – chamaram e Jacob fechou a torneira da pia. – Ness, é a Brittany. Você está bem? – paralisaram.

-To sim, Brit.

-É que eu ouvi um barulho...

-Não é nada, não se preocupe.

-Oks. Boa noite, então.

-Boa noite.

Só quando ouviram os passos de Brittany mais distantes é que conseguiram respirar. Nessie voltou para o quarto e sentou na cama esperando Jacob. Se distraiu olhando as fotos e sorrindo involuntariamente ao lembrar das situações que foram tiradas. Jacob voltou pro quarto e sentou ao lado dela, encostando na parede. Ela se ajeitou na cama para vê-lo melhor.

-Ei, cadê seu Giannini perfeito? – Nessie riu. Já tinha contado essa história tantas vezes...

-Eu quebrei. Meu pai nunca mais vai me devolver.

-E ele deu um Gibson de castigo.

-Não. Meu tio Emm que emprestou.

-Oh... – ele fez uma cara entendida. – Seu tio é legal. – os olhos de Nessie brilharam.

-Meu tio arrasa. Divo.

Jacob não pode deixar de gargalhar com a expressão de Renesmee e ela deu com a língua pra ele, dando-lhe um tapinha no braço.

-Você está tão gelado... O que aconteceu? – Jacob baixou os olhos, evitando-a.

-Ta tudo bem, eu já estou melhor.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – fez-se silencio por alguns segundos.

-Eu parei.

Nessie franziu a testa sem entender.

-Parou o quê?

-Eu... Meu corpo não acostumou ainda, mas... – ele levantou o rosto para olhá-la. – Desde que a Claire veio, ela falou comigo... – ele percebeu pelo olhar dela que Nessie não estava entendendo nada. – Eu... Parei com a maconha, com a bebida e estou tentando com o cigarro também.

As rugas na testa de Renesmee desfizeram-se. Ela realmente não sabia mais o que esperar de ninguém.

-Por quê?... – começou a perguntar e Jacob a cortou.

-Por você. – os olhos de Nessie desfocaram e seu coração atrasou uma batida por dois segundos. – Seu pai estava certo, Ness. Você não precisa de um drogado. Mas eu preciso de você. Eu me dei conta de que ficar _sem_ você é completamente pior que qualquer coisa. É como se você fosse... – ele fez uma pausa, passando os dedos nas bochechas de Nessie e aproximando-se dela, olhando-a firmemente nos olhos. – a minha droga favorita, minha única droga. Eu só preciso de uma dose pra você pra ficar bem. E se eu tiver você, eu não preciso de nenhuma outra droga. Você é a única que eu quero, é o meu vicio. E eu vou fazer por merecer, porque eu _preciso_ de você. Eu _amo_ você.

Nessie sorriu emocionada, segurando a mão de Jacob que estava em seu rosto.

-Fala de novo? – Jacob sorriu, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

-Eu **amo** você, Renesmee Cullen. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você.

Ela riu um soluço e encerrou a distancia entre eles num beijo apaixonado. Eles foram tombando na cama novamente e se separaram rindo. Jacob deu um selinho em Nessie e se esticou, pegando o violão encostado na parede.

-Será que eu ainda sei? – ele se perguntou, ajeitando o violão na perna. – Faz tempo que eu não toco. – Nessie sentou também.

-É como andar de bicicleta. – Jacob riu, tocando algumas notas.

-Claro, claro.

**(N/A: Ouçam a musica: http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= bU1Yau9K9YQ& feature=fvst)**

Nessie sorriu, ouvindo a melodia que soava do violão nas mãos de Jacob. Ajeitou melhor o edredom, cobrindo as pernas e esperou que ele cantasse. E ele cantou.

_There's much craziness sorround me_

_There's much going on, it's gets hard to breath_

_All my faith has gone, you bring it back to me_

_You make it real for me…_

_Well I'm not sure of my priorities_

_I've lost site of where I'm mean to be_

_And like a holy water washing over me_

_You make it real for me…_

Ele parou de tocar pra olhar a cara abobalhada de Nessie. Ele riu e ela fechou a boca, retribuindo o sorriso.

_And I am running to you babe_

_You are the only one who save me_

_That's why I've been missing you lately_

_Cause you make it real for me…_

A partir de então, Jacob não conseguiu mais deixar de olhar para Renesmee. A melodia feliz refletia o que ambos sentiam.

_When my head is strong, but my heart is weak_

_I'm full of hurricanes and uncertainty_

_But I can find the words, you teach my heart do speak_

_You make it real for me_

_And I am running to you babe_

_Cause you are the only one who save me_

_That's why I've been missing you lately_

_Cause you make it real for me._

_Everybody is talking in words I don't understand_

_You got to be the only one who know just who I am_

_And you shine in the distance, I hope I can make it through_

_Cause the only place that I want to be_

_Is right back home with you…_

Jacob parou de novo, respirando fundo e admirando o rosto lindo e branquinho de Nessie, que voltara a brilhar com algumas lagrimas.

_I guess there's so much more I have to learn_

_But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn_

_You always give somewhere, somewhere I can learn_

_You make it real for me._

_And I am running to you babe_

_Cause you are the only one who save me_

_That's why I've been missing you lately_

_Cause you make it real for me…_

_You make it real for me…_

Ele sorriu para Nessie no ultimo acorde e apoiou o violão na parede, esperando alguma reação da parte dela. Nessie apenas sorriu, enxugando as lagrimas e ajoelhou na cama, indo até ele. Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos de Jacob e ele subiu as mãos pelas coxas de Renesmee até sua cintura, trazendo-a para si e a beijando.

-Eu amo você. – sussurraram juntos com os lábios encostados e sorriram.

**xxxx**

**Distrito de Columbia, 5 de Outubro de 2009**

Jacob acordou sobressaltado com o despertador de seu relógio de pulso. Renesmee, em seu peito, apensa se ajeitou melhor, resmungando qualquer coisa. Ele desligou o apito irritante do despertador e olhou as horas – 5h30 – esfregando o rosto com uma das mãos para acordar melhor.

Com cuidado, desvencilhou-se de Nessie e saiu da cama, pegando sua roupa pelo quarto e vestindo-se. No banheiro, lavou o rosto e concentrou-se em sua imagem no espelho. Sorriu pra si mesmo e voltou pro quarto. Antes de sair pela janela, vestiu o pijama em Nessie, tirou uma foto do bolso de sua blusa e grudou-a no mural. Deixou a blusa na cadeira da escrivaninha e deu um beijo na testa de Nessie, saindo por onde entrou.

Ele correu até sua _Ferrari_, estacionada um pouco antes dos portões da clinica e entrou no carro eufórico. Nem acreditava que tinha ido. Não acreditava que tinha _conseguido_ entrar e falar pra ela tudo que queria falar, que escutara bem mais do que queria ouvir.

Respirou fundo antes de dar partida no carro e pegar a estrada. Ainda tinha que chegar na capital, queria ir pra aula. Nem ia passar em casa.

Quando já estava em Washington, passou no _Starbucks_ pra tomar um café, reprimindo o impulso de fumar um cigarro. Ele ia conseguir. Se até o pai dela, que fumou a vida toda, estava conseguindo, então ele conseguiria também.

Do _Starbucks_ foi direto pra escola, tomou um banho no vestiário e foi pra biblioteca dormir um pouco. Quando deu 8h15, foi pra sala de aula, mantendo seu _Ray Ban_ no rosto pra disfarçar o cansaço, abriu seu caderno e ficou olhando as fotos que estavam dentro.

-JAKE! – ele levantou a cabeça em reflexo, procurando a fonte da voz: Quil, à porta, ignorando todas as pessoas na aula. – Foi lá? Deu certo? – Jake sorriu um sorriso enorme que fez até a monitora de literatura suspirar.

-Não dava pra ser melhor.

-Isso é uma boa noticia. Vai pro treino?

-Eu to acabado, se quer saber. Mas estou no clima.

-O treinador vai gostar de saber disso.

Jacob balançou a cabeça rindo. Ah, ele tinha melhorado, vai! Alem do mais – completou, olhando para uma foto que Nessie mandava um beijo pra câmera – sua garota estaria de volta em duas semanas. Tudo era absolutamente mais colorido, agora.

**xxxx**

-Ness? Ness. NESS! Acorda! – Brittany gritou, chacoalhando Renesmee e abrindo as cortinas. Nessie se limitou a virar na cama e cobrir a cabeça com o edredom. – Tem noção de que horas são? – a garota resmungou em resposta. Irritada, Brittany puxou o edredom. – O que deu em você?

-Brit! Deixa eu dormir! Caralho, to cansada!

-Dormir _mais_? Como você pode estar cansada? Nessie! Tem noção de que horas são?

-Nem to afim de saber. – falou bocejando e deitando virada pra parede, cobrindo os olhos com o braço. Brit largou o edredom.

-Oks, então perca a sessão do Rob. – Renesmee sentou num pulo.

-QUÊ? Que horas são?

Brittany, que já estava à porta, ergueu os braços como quem agradece aos céus.

-14h30. Você tomou soníferos?

-14h30? Eu perdi o almoço? Ai, Deus... – reclamou, parando de boca aberta.

-Sim, perdeu. Caramba mulher, o que você fez a noite toda pra dormir tanto assim?

Mas Nessie tinha se desligado do resto. Ela reparou em algo diferente em seu mural. Levantou da cama e puxou o que parecia – e era – uma foto virada. Ela tinha posto aquela foto na pilha "pra ele", uma foto deles no _Outback_, do Jake comendo daquelas cebolas empanadas e ela o olhando com nojo. No dia ela dissera "_Você não vai me beijar depois de comer essas cebolas, ta sabendo?_" e Jacob tentou beijá-la à força varias vezes, até ela ceder. Ela riu, lembrando que a frase fora parar no _Twitpic_ de quase todo mundo.

-Ness? – Brittanu chamou novamente, fazendo Renesmee despertar.

-Pode ir. Vou tomar um banho rápido e já chego lá.

Brittany saiu, fechando a porta, enquanto Nessie grudava a foto, novamente virada, em seu mural. Ela ia sair em duas semanas. Ia conseguir. Tudo era absolutamente mais colorido agora.

**FOTO DO MURAL DA NESSIE: Olhem no meu perfil ;D  
**

* * *

**N/A**: Aff gente, me mata com essa minha preguiça --'  
Finalmente postei, me perdoem.  
Nem vou falar muito.

Comentem, oks? E olhem no meu profile a fotinha e *-* q

Até o próximo, vou lá att a I Tried agora ^^

Bjomeliga;*  
**BL**


	10. Capítulo Nove

**9. ****Limpa**

**Distrito de Columbia, 05 de Outubro de 2009**

-Com licença, pastor? Posso?

Rob sorriu pra cabeça de Renesmee enfiada na porta.

-Claro que pode. Entra.

Nessie entrou na salinha de Rob. Pra variar, ele estava lendo a bíblia. Ele colocou a bíblia na cadeira ao lado e Nessie se sentou. Ela estava de tênis, calça Jean e um moletom verde, os cachos soltos ainda secando.

-Alguém acordou de bom humor... – Rob disse, observando a expressão feliz e o sorriso constante da garota.

-Nossa... _Muito_ bom humor. – Ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Nessie balançou a cabeça positivamente. É outro daqueles seus segredos?

-É! – Nessie riu. O Pastor Rob estava mais pra padre confidente que qualquer outra coisa para Renesmee naquele lugar.

-Pode falar.

Nessie sorriu não conseguindo se manter quieta na cadeira.

-O Jacob veio aí. – Uma expressão compreensiva passou pelo rosto do pastor. Tudo fazia sentido. – Mas não no horário de visitas. À noite, pulou minha janela.

-Hum... E...?

-A gene conversou e fez amor e ele disse que me ama e cantou uma musica pra mim... – os olhos dela perderam o foco por um tempo, mas logo voltaram. – Ele disse que faz qualquer coisa por mim, pastor. Por isso parou de usar drogas.

A expressão de Rob mudou pra completamente surpresa.

-Ele _parou_?

-Está parando. – Nessie respondeu, balançando a cabeça. – Ta malzão até, organismo protestando e tudo mais.

-Oh...

-Sinal de que ele gosta de mim, né Pastor?

-Sim, claro que é.

**xxxx**

**Distrito de Columbia, 12 de Outubro de 2009**

-Boa tarde. – Rob cumprimentou todos na sala, empurrando a enorme TV pro meio. – Sentem-se, ajeitem-se. Hoje vai ser um pouco diferente.

Todos sentaram já imaginando o porquê da TV, trocando olhares. Rob ligou a TV, mas ela não sintonizava nada além da tela de descanso do DVD.

-Mas antes, existem duas pessoas aqui que vão embora _antes_ do nosso próximo encontro. – Todos se entreolharam, já sabendo de quem se tratava. – Brittany, vai embora amanhã, certo? – Brittany balançou a cabeça confirmando. – E Nessie ganha um presente de aniversário, volta pra casa no domingo.

Elas trocaram um olhar meio alegre, meio triste.

-Queria mais que isso como presente, pastor. – Nessie falou e Rob assentiu, já sabendo do que se tratava.

-Vou passar o vídeo, depois quero que vocês falem. – Rob avisou. – Vocês já conhecem, é mais um reprise. – Disse, ligando o DVD e escolhendo o vídeo. Eles, de fato, conheciam.

(**N/A**:Assistam o vídeo, é importante antes de terminar a leitura. Só há um empecilho, a legenda é em espanhol, mas dá pra entender.** http :// www. youtube. com/ watch? v=eYWGmGc6-kQ**)

Com o final do vídeo, a sala ficou em silencio. Os novos, que não tinham visto antes, estavam em choque, o choque que Renesmee sentira quando o vira pela primeira vez. Sua própria história camuflada, contada de um ponto de vista diferente, passando por seus olhos.

Agora era diferente. Depois de tratada, tudo era mais... suave. Nessie se sentia assim: perdoada. Depois de ser descoberta, sentia-se acolhida, abraçada. Limpa.

Não se deu conta de quando as lagrimas resolveram escorrer. Ninguém nem tinha falado nada, nem precisava falar. Ela só conseguia sentir.

-Alguém quer acrescentar algo? Hoje é dia de falar, antes que a Brittany discorra seu discurso.

Alguns riram da piada, Brittany olhando com uma cara de quem não sabia que tinha um discurso a fazer. Mas isso já acontecera com os outros antes, ela sabia que seria assim. Nessie engoliu o bolo e enxugou as lagrimas, respirando fundo. Levantou a mão antes que processasse o que fazia.

-Renesmee. – Rob cedeu a vez.

Ela abaixou a mão e sorriu nervosa. Não tinha ideia de como começar. Ela nunca tinha feito isso. Não ali com eles, nem dessa forma.

-Bem... Levantei a mão porque eu quero falar, mas, pensando bem, não sei como fazer isso.

-Ora, Ness! – Brit interrompeu. – Apenas diga. – Piscou.

-Oks. Apenas dizer. – repetiu num tom divertido e olhou pras pessoas na sala. Até Rob sentara pra ouvir. – Eu não sei se essa minha história tem começo. Desde que me lembro, meu pai fumava em casa. Por varias vezes, eu mesma acendia o cigarro pra ele. Minha mãe odiava, é claro, vivia reclamando, _o tempo todo_. Isso obviamente não foi o suficiente. Eu morava em Manhattan e a minha família é **muito** rica. Esse quartinho minúsculo aqui estava me matando, é sério. É do tamanho do meu closet na capital! Meu pai é médico e tudo mais. Eu sempre fui o grude com a minha prima Marcela. – Nessie sorriu ao se lembrar da prima. – Ela é só alguns meses mais velha que eu. Na escola, éramos três: Marcela, Julie e eu. A Julie é o tipo de pessoa que está sempre aí pra um amigo, incondicionalmente. Ela era o meu clarão, saca?

"Quando a Marcela mudou pro outro lado da cidade, colocamos outra loira pra substituí-la: a Hannah. Hannah pode ser a retardada que for, mas ela tem o maior coração do mundo, toda linda e doce. – Riu com esse pensamento. – Não sei como ela consegue ser assim. Só a parte do doce, eu digo."

Todos riram com a piada. Nessie engraçadinha, mas verdadeira.

-Aí veio a Luisa. – Continuou. – Maluca, completamente maluca, gente! Toda ruiva e irlandesa, a louca. Toda vícios. Até então, estávamos pra entrar no colegial e fumávamos esporadicamente. Depois que peguei amizade com a Lui que eu assumi pros meus pais que fumava. Não foi lá surpresa, mas minha mãe chiou. Não o suficiente, de novo. Aliás, eu estava disposta a não ouvir. Lui, apesar de boa família e status, era cheia de usar tóxicos pesados. A gente usava algumas coisas... Lança-perfume, na maioria das vezes, em festa, pra dar barato. E bebia. Mas a gente tinha experimentado maconha e só, nunca mais.

"O auge foi quando passamos pro colegial e conhecemos a Marie, outra européia, francesinha. O baseado era o café da manhã dela e a Lui se identificou na hora, trazendo-a pra ficar conosco. Não estou contra, de jeito algum. Marie é incrível. Bem, de qualquer forma, formamos a turminha mais invejável da escola. Lie, Lui e eu jogávamos basquete – Lie é a capitã – Marie é o gênio e Hannah é líder de torcida. Ano passado as coisas desandaram um pouco. A Lui perdeu no desempenho, passou de aluna padrão para mediana e foi expulsa do time. Às vezes eu acho que eu só não pirei antes por causa do esporte. Além do meu status de filha perfeita, claro. Mas jogar me fazia querer estar em forma, mais que o pulmão de fumante exigia."

"Meu pai estava concorrendo è essa vaga em Washington e eu estava me acostumando com a ideia de mudança. Os Cullen têm o incomodo hábito de ser bons em tudo. Família tradicional, todos formados em Dartmouth... Eu não podia desmerecer o nome. Não por ele. Por mim. Tenho orgulho demais pra manchar a mim mesma. Mas parece que não adiantou muito dessa vez..."

"Quando nos mudamos pra capital, numa casa _**enorme**_, fui pra escola e a minha acompanhante era justamente a Claire. Claire é a capitã do time feminino de basquete, uma indiazinha invocada. Todo mundo adora a Claire, porque ela é fantástica. E ela fazia parte do grupinho semelhante ao meu em NY. E ela conhecia o _Jacob_, amigo de infância. Cara, eu nunca tinha visto um cara tão lindo na minha vida, sério. E bastou dez minutos no intervalo do almoço e dois cigarros pra eu chegar à conclusão que era ele que eu queria. E acho que ele pensou a mesma coisa. Nós éramos _iguais_."

"Não demorou pra que esse fato se evidenciasse. Nós temos diversos pontos em comum e estávamos inevitavelmente ligados. Eu nem sabia porque, mas precisava estar com ele. Quer dizer, agora, que tivemos que nos separar, eu sei bem o porque e sei que é recíproco."

(**N/A**: Ouçam a música. Foi ela que concorreu – e ganhou – no TFA **http :// www. youtube. com/ watch? v=NG2zyeVRcbs**)

"Eu tinha certeza que estava no controle da minha vida. Eu fazia o que queria, tinha as minhas notas altas, o meu posto no basquete, meu carrão, o cara mais desejado da escola, minha beleza... _O que_ não estava ao meu alcance? Minha queda veio antes que eu pudesse pensar que uma queda seria possível, simplesmente porque eu agi de forma estúpida."

"Mas também! Como eu ia adivinhar que meus pais resolveriam voltar da Florida mais cedo? Então eu dei uma festa em casa. Cobrei uma nota, open de tudo, DJ, iluminação. Eles sabiam que eu tinha dinheiro pra pagar sem que ninguém desse um centavo, mas pagaram mesmo assim. E quando a festa acabou, fiquei com o Jake no meu quarto, bebendo, fumando e transando – como se a gente não tivesse feito isso o fim de semana todo. E eles chegaram e deu o maior bafafá. Eu nunca tinha apanhado na vida." Aqui, os olhos de Nessie se perderam na lembrança e ficaram um tempo nela.

"Joguei tudo na cara deles." Disse, ao voltar pro presente. "Que _**eles**_ não queriam ver, que a culpa era _**deles**_. E entrei aqui crente de que eu não tinha participação no rumo que minha família tomara. Eu era _inocente_."

"Sei que eles assumiam suas parcelas quanto ao meu estado. Extinguir a adega e parar de fumar foram os atos mais extremos do meu pai. Mas eu estava disposta a não enxergar o meu nessa questão. Só não esperava encontrar a verdade nua e crua na minha frente em menos de 24h de internação." Nessie focalizou o rosto de Rob. "Esse vídeo, Lump... É tão a _minha_ história... Assisti-lo foi um soco na cara. E me obrigou a entender, enxergar e lidar com a **minha** participação nesse pandemônio, na bagunça que minha vida se tornara."

"Tentei desvencilhar da verdade, mas não funcionou. As minhas tardes de segunda eram muito mais felizes, porque eu sabia que poderia contar com o pastor. E eu estava crescendo e percebendo que a droga não era o que fazia de mim o que sou. Posso ser eu mesma, não preciso dela. E isso me fez reerguer."

"Sei que não é nem um pouco fácil. Geralmente subidas exigem muito mais do nosso esforço. Mas eu tenho fé, vou conseguir. Tenho objetivos e vou manter essa chama acesa. É com isso que eu conto. Vou manter a fé." Rob sorriu satisfeito, certo de que Renesmee tinha amadurecido. Algumas pessoas limpavam as lágrimas, comovidas com a história da garota. "E sabe... Não desanimem." Aqui ela olhou para Brittany. "Prosseguir sempre é possível."

Brittany sorriu, entendendo o recado e enxugou a lagrima que escorria pela sua bochecha antes de apertar as mão de Nessie nas suas, murmurando um "Obrigada".

**xxxx**

-Se eu não soubesse que é uma coisa boa – Nessie falou batendo bola na linha do lance livre, concentrada. – Eu estaria implorando pra você não ir, Brittany Smith. – Ela olhou fixamente pra cesta, soltou o ar pela boca e arremessou uma parábola perfeita, cesta de "chuá".

-Ah, velho! Pode contar que você vinha aqui escondida e essa história de não pegar numa bola desde que chegou é ladainha! É a sexta cesta seguida que você acerta! – Nessie riu.

-Não pego em bolas de basquete desde que cheguei. – Piscou para Brit.- E Jake gostava de treinar fundamentos comigo. Saca? Lance livre, Três pontos, Cross-Over, de ladinho, até o talo...

Brittany balançou a cabeça rindo.

-Vadia.

-Sou mesmo. Só do meu Jacob.

-Aaaai... Mimimi "meu Jacob". Mimimi "meu ala mais perfeito"... – Brit falou fazendo caras e bocas. Nessie acertou outra cesta. – Se eu não soubesse o que ele fez por você, Nessie... Eu chamaria você de retardada, oks?

Nessie deu com a língua pra ela, arremessou, mas não acertou dessa vez. Pegou a bola e parou de frente para Brittany. As duas se encararam.

-Você está pronta? – Nessie perguntou. Brit balançou a cabeça confirmando.

-Mais que da ultima vez. Você está? – Renesmee demorou uns segundos pra responder.

-Sim.

Elas ficaram mais um tempo se encarando em silencio. Quando voltaram a falar, falaram juntas.

-Obrigada. – Para ambas, um desabafo. Então se abraçaram.

-Ia ser muito mais difícil sem você. – Brittany disse com a voz embargada.

-Eu também não teria sobrevivido por muito tempo. Teria aberto mão há muito...

-Duvido. Você é tão forte...

-Eu não tinha base, Brit. Você foi fundamental.

Brittany riu pelo nariz.

-Que rasgação de seda.

Nessie também riu e as duas afastaram do abraço, enxugando as lagrimas.

-Nada de perder contato.

-Não mesmo. Vou tentar voltar pro seu aniversário.

-Claro. Eu nunca te perdoaria.

Renesmee tentou fazer uma cara ameaçadora e Brittany mostrou a língua pra ela. As duas riram por um tempo e se encararam.

-Amiga. – Disseram juntas mais uma vez.

**xxxx**

**Distrito de Columbia, 18 de Outubro de 2009**

-Sorrisinho! – o rosto sorridente de Alice pediu pra sobrinha. Imediatamente Renesmee sirriu, permitindo que a tia lhe passasse blush da forma certa, como se ela não soubesse fazer por si só. – Menina, sua pele está maravilhosa. Organismo limpo dá nisso.

A garota riu.

-Ai, ai tia...

-O que mais além de não fumar, beber ou usar maconha você tem feito pra deixar a pele assim?

-Hum... – fingiu pensar. – Manter os hormônios em ordem, o que não está na sua lista. – Ela apontou a barriga de cinco meses que a tia exibia. – Eu poderia incluir "dar bastante", mas vou ter que esperar um pouco pra usar esse argumento. Se, somente se, meu pai me manter na mesma escola e/ou não continuar me proibindo de ver o Jacob pro resto da vida.

Alice se sentou de frente pra Renesmee, sorrindo pra ela, um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

-Primeiro de tudo, eu nunca tive a pele tão boa. Gravidez faz milagres, oks? Segundo? Acho bom que você mantenha os medicamentos em dia. Você é rica e letrada demais pra se atrapalhar com bobeiras.

-Eu me cuido, tia. Nada de bebês até terminar o doutorado.

-Arre! Nem eu exagerei tanto! Defendi meu mestrado com um barrigão do seu primo, lembra?

-Claro que lembro, tia... – Renesmee ironizou e Alice deu um tapinha no braço dela.

-Claro que não, você tinha dois anos. Mas nada de filhos até terminar a faculdade.

-Sim senhora. – Bateu continência. – Como ela vai chamar, tia?

-Melody. Melody Cullen-Withlock. O que acha?

-Acho a sua cara.

-É lógico que é. Jazz escolheu o do Alex, faço o que quiser agora. – Ela entregou um espelho e um batom pra Renesmee. – Que ótima data pra se completar uma internação. – Nessie sorriu.

-Tudo foi friamente calculado. – Lançou uma piscadela à tia, passando o batom de um tom rosa claro. – Mas você sabe como ficaria melhor.

Alice guardou o batom que Nessie lhe devolvera, ainda mantendo um sorriso misterioso. Levantou-se e voltou a mexer nos cabelos da garota.

-Você sabe que seu tio Emm e eu fizemos tudo sempre na melhor das intenções, né?

-Eu sei, tia. Não se preocupe com isso.

-Mas o passo do seu pai sérvio de incentivo e aprendizado pra toda família. Independente disso, Emmett e eu vimos de perto como a história se desenvolvia nos bastidores, Ness, e sabemos que Jacob merece estar com você tanto quanto você com ele. – Nessie encarou a tia sem entender. – Foi Emmett quem avisou o Jake onde você estaria internada, só não achou que ele viria imediatamente. Nós _gostamos_ do Jake, Ness. E fizemos nossa parte quanto a isso. – Ela deu uma ultima ajeitada na franja de Nessie e estendeu uma mão pra que a sobrinha a pegasse para levantar. A outra mão carregava sua super nécessaire. – Mas hoje é _seu_ dia, pequena. Não se preocupe com nada.

O estomago de Nessie revirou com o apelido pelo qual a tia lhe chamara. Um, porque ela era maior que a tia e dois, porque era como Jake a chamava.

-Tia...? – parou no meio do movimento de sair pela porta do quartinha que veria pela ultima vez. – Quem está aí?

-Se eu contar, que graça vai ter?

Alice sorriu divertida – essa história de despedida era toda ideia dela – e Renesmee sorriu de volta. Encorajada, ela deu uma ultima olhada no quarto, apagou a luz e saiu fechando a porta.

* * *

**N/A**: OH MY GOSH, EU SOU A AUTORA MAIS ENROLADA DO UNIVERSO DDDDDDDDD=  
Desculpem, crianças, de verdade ;; Sou muito preguiçosa, toda vez que eu pensava que tinha que upar o capitulo me dava um desaaaanimo ;( Mas eu promento que, se tiver um numero considerável de comentários, eu posto em breve, oks?  
Porque a fic está acabando D; O próximo é o ultimo capítulo e depois só tem um epílogo e fim ;(

E isso também significa que eu preciso MUITO de vocês, oks? Os que geralmente comentam - como a **Loveblack Cullen**, **Bella**, **Munyra Fassina**, **Srt. Black** e **Daaf-cha**n (cheia de teorias, nem comento lixa*) - e os que têm a fic nos favoritos.

Aguardo retorno/comentários. To morta, atualizei TUDO hoje /o\  
xoxo;***  
BL**


	11. Capítulo Dez

Ultimo D;

* * *

**10. ****Êxito**

**Distrito de Columbia, 18 de Outubro de 2OO9 **

Renesmee deixou Alice ir na frente. Ela não sabia o que esperar. Uma festa de arromba, talvez. Vai saber...

Se aproximou da escada com medo do que veria. Alice já havia descido. _Calma, Nessie... Só mais três passos, não é nada de mais._

Com esse pensamento, seguiu andando e quando alcançou o alto da escada, pulou de susto.

-SURPRESAAAA! – Gritaram.

Um monte de gente, ela nem conseguiu identificar ninguém. Morrendo de rir, Nessie desceu as escadas rapidamente sob o coro de "Parabéns Pra Você". A primeira pessoa que abraçou foi Alice.

-Obrigada, tia.

-Não me agradeça, foi tudo idéia da Marcela.

Que estava logo depois. Renesmee soltou Alice e pulou na prima.

-Cellie, você é a melhor prima do **MUNDO**! – Marcela riu.

-É claro que sou. – Deu com a língua pra Renesmee.

As pessoas que viu em seguida foram seu pai e sua mãe. Parou, respireou fundo. Eles sorriam satisfeitos, estavam orgulhosos dela. Sem titubear, ela correu até eles e os abraçou ao mesmo tempo. Naquele momento ela não tinha voz.

-Vem querida. – Bella falou tranqüilamente. – Vem cortar o bolo.

Ela guiou Nessie até a mesa que estava no meio da sala de recepção da clinica. Um bolo enorme de chocolate com cerejas com velas dos números 1 e 8 bem no centro acesas, esperando um pedido para serem apagadas.

A canção de Parabéns continuou sendo cantada até que Renesmee estivesse em seu lugar atrás do bolo, esperando sua vez de entrar em cena.

-Faça um pedido, querida. – Bella falou baixinho. Nessie sabia o que pedir.

Fechou os olhos, se concentrando no que queria, e depois soprou as velas sob um coro de "Com quem será que a Nessie vai casar" e "Vai depender se o Ed vai deixar". Ela riu com essa, dependia mesmo.

-Pra quem vai o primeiro pedaço? – Marcela perguntou quando Nessie fez o primeiro corte no bolo de baixo pra cima.

-Bem... – Começou sem olhar pra ninguém, tirando o primeiro pedaço e colocando-o num pratinho. – Eu quero que esse primeiro pedaço vá pra uma pessoa muito importante pra mim. Alguém que me despertou e que me ama e que só quer o meu melhor. Uma pessoa pra quem eu devo desculpas até o ultimo dia da minha vida, com quem eu fui injusta e irresponsável. – Aqui ela levantou os olhos, marejados de lágrimas. – Pai. – Edward olhou-a surpreso. – Me perdoa?

Ele sorriu se aproximando da filha, que já tinha algumas lagrimas lavando-lhe o rosto.

-Por favor, pai... Eu fui tão infantil e fiz tanto mal a vocês... Vocês não mereciam isso e... – Edward abraçou-a.

-Shiiiu... Tudo bem, filha...

-Você não estragou minha vida... – Continuou. – Você me salvou. E não importa as conseqüências a partir daqui, eu sou eternamente grata... Pai... – Ela afastou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Obrigada. Eu nem merecia tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim. – Ele voltou a apertá-la no abraço.

-Hey garota... – Sussurrou. – Não se preocupe. Eu amo você e **nada** do que você fizer vai me fazer te amar menos.

Meio chocada, dessa vez foi Nessie quem apertou os braços envolta do pai, que deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

-Nada, filha. – Repetiu. – Nada do que você fizer vai me fazer te amar menos.

O coração de Renesmee estava leve, muito mais tranqüilo. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para Bella, que se aproximou, apertando-a com carinho.

-Amo vocês. – Nessie disse. Bella sorriu.

-Amo você. – Ela sussurrou de volta.

**xxxx**

Depois de cinco minutos pra retocar a maquiagem obrigados por Alice, Renesmee foi conversar com o pessoa que viera em sua festa/despedida.

-Permissão para falar, Senhor. – Pediu, batendo continência, para o tio Jasper.

-Permissão concedida. – Ele respondeu.

Nessie riu e pulou em seus braços.

-Ai tio, que saudades...

-Consegui dar uma burlada na missão só pra estar com você aqui. Dezoito anos não se faz todo dia. – Ele piscou pra ela.

-Claro que não. – Ela respondeu e virou-se pro moreno ao seu lado. – E aí, Alex, beleza? – Perguntou feito "mano".

-Nessie, eu ando de skate e não "canto rap". – Ele respondeu com uma careta, revirando os olhos. – Você é quem joga basquete aqui.

-Exatamente. – Ela falou dando de ombros, depois abraçou-o. – Depois quero saber tudo sobre o campeonato, oks? Quero ver a medalha.

Alex era campeão juvenil de skate, tinha acabado de voltar do campeonato nacional.

-Duvido. – Ele disse. – Você vai se distrair e esquecer de mim.

-Por quê? – Ness perguntou de testa franzida. Alex apenas apontou com a cabeça algo atrás dela.

Renesmee se virou e viu seu tio Emmett com a tia Rosalie e Henry no colo dela sentados no sofá da recepção e foi até eles.

-Olha isso, Nessie. – Rosalie falou, antes que ela se aproximasse muito, fazendo-a parar onde estava.

-Nessie! – Henry falou batendo palminhas e rindo. Ela também sorriu.

Então Rosalie tirou Henry do colo e colocou-o em pé no chão. Devagar, ela soltou-o. Ele se equilibrou, os olhos fixos em Renesmee, e deu um passinho incerto na direção dela.

Nessie sorriu desacreditada e se agachou, estendendo os braços pra ele. Devido os problemas de saúde, Henry tinha dificuldade em tudo, estava com quase dois anos e não tinha conseguido andar ainda. Mas agora ele estava lá, dando seus passos pouco ensaiados e alcançando Renesmee com sucesso.

-Isso Henry! – Ela exclamou, pegando-o no colo. – Muito bom! – Aproximou-se dos tios. – Desde quando?

-Alguns dias. É o nosso presente pra você. – Emmett respondeu. – Porque sabemos que você não queria nada além da melhora dele e sabemos o que isso significa.

É, eles sabiam. E era verdade, Nessie prezava demais pela família e não queria ver o priminho sofrendo. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha rosada dele e entregou-o para o tio.

-Vai lá. – Emm disse. – Você ainda tem um monte de gente pra colocar a fofoca em dia.

Renesmee riu e mandou dois beijos pros tios. Depois foi falar com Brittany – que realmente viera e, segundo ela, estava se readaptando bem ao mundo lá fora. Também falou com os avós Carlisle e Esme e Charlie e Renée, que tinham acabado de voltar das férias na Califórnia.

-Pode dizer, vovô! Que assistiu todos os jogos dos Lackers nos melhores lugares e me matar de inveja!

-Pois eu fui mesmo! – Charlie respondeu e Renesmee fez uma cara desolada.

-Ai... Maldita internação! – Exclamou, fazendo-os rir.

Julie, Marie e Hannah também estavam lá. E Igor. Era sério, a história com a Lie?

-Gente, cadê a Luisa? – Nessie perguntou depois de um tempo conversando com elas e descobrindo que Igor e Julie eram _bem_ sérios. As três amigas fizeram caretas. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bem... – Hannah começou. – Parece que você abriu a caixa de Pandora...

-HANNAH! – As outras duas exclamaram. Renesmee estava confusa demais pra absorver isso.

-É que, bem... – Julie disse. – Ela foi presa e talz... Por porte de drogas. – O queixo de Renesmee caiu. – E aí os pais dela pagaram a fiança e voltaram pra Irlanda. Ela quase foi deportada.

Nessie estava em choque. A primeira coisa que faria quando voltasse definitivamente a ser uma pessoa comunicável seria entrar em contato com Lui pra saber tudo.

-Bastante coisa mudou, Nessie. – Hannah falou. – Pra melhor, na minha opinião. Mesmo não gostando de ficar sem a Lui.

Ainda em choque com a conversa que tivera com as meninas de NY, Nessie foi pegar mais um pedaço de bolo, mas parou no meio do caminho pra falar com Quil.

-Oi! – Cumprimentou. – Que surpresa!

-Surpresa nada, você achou mesmo que eu não viria? – Ela riu.

-Na verdade eu não achava nada.

-Sei, sei.

-Mas e aí, me conta tudo. Como você está? A Claire? É tão estranho ver você sem ela... – Ele balançou a cabeça rindo.

-Também acho estranho. Mas ela está bem, se recuperando. Vai ficar boa e nós todos – Ele gesticulou apontando pra si e para Nessie. – estamos juntos nessa. Então estamos confiantes.

-É, estamos sim. E a Leah, Embry...?

-Estão bem. Não quiseram aderir a nossa "causa", mas nem por isso paramos de conversar.

-Ta certo, ninguém precisa cortar amizades.

Ficaram um pouco em silencio. Quil estava esperando a pergunta que com certeza viria, mas Ness não disse nada.

-Nessie, o...

-Como está o time feminino? – Cortou. Sem entender, Quil optou por simplesmente responder.

-Sem capitã, meio capenga. As duas principais estão em falta.

Renesmee riu divertida.

-Só vai faltar uma, agora. E logo o time estará completo pro estadual.

-Claro, claro. – Ele concordou.

-Eu estava indo buscar mais bolo. Quer também?

-Oh, eu quero.

Nessie pegou o pratinho de Quil e foi até a mesa do bolo tirar os pedaços. O povo estava se acabando de comer, Alice preparara coisas pra um batalhão. Enquanto cortava o bolo, Nessie se perguntava se ia conseguir ver Jacob logo. Já fazia duas semanas, ela estava com saudades... Mas não sabia se tinha permissão para vê-lo. Bufou. Isso era muito injusto.

Ela estava com os dois pratinhos nas mãos, pensando em rodear a mesa pra chegar até Quil, quando a porta se abriu. Olhou por reflexo, podia ser qualquer um.

O coração de Renesmee parou e os pratinhos caíram de volta na mesa. _Não era_ qualquer um.

-Jacob. – Falou finalmente, voltando a si. Piscou os olhos pra se certificar de que não era uma miragem. – Jacob! – Disse mais alto, conseguindo sair do lugar.

Jacob olhou para Renesmee vindo correndo em sua direção, se desviando de pessoas e móveis e sorriu pra ela. Assim que ela o alcançou, ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou demoradamente. Ela riu, se afastando um pouco e lhe dando vários beijos.

-Você veio, você veio! – Dizia toda contente. Ele também riu.

-Espero que tenha sobrado bolo pra mim.

Nessie parou e Jacob a soltou. Ela olhava pra ele meio indignada.

-Veio por causa do _bolo_? – Perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

-É... E porque um certo doutor foi convencido de que talvez eu merecesse uma certa aniversariante... – Ele puxou-a pela cintura pra si, mas ela desviou o rosto. – E eu não ia deixar a melhor oportunidade da minha vida passar.

Ela fez um bico.

-Faz tempo que deixou?

-Humm... Não sei, mas ele falou comigo ontem. – A cara de Nessie foi a mais indignada ainda.

-Então por que demorou tanto? – Jacob sorriu e aproximou o rosto do dela.

-Quis fazer um suspense. – Sussurrou e Nessie deu-lhe um tapa no ombro, mas ele puxou-a pra outro beijo.

-Seu sem coração. – Ela protestou e ele riu.

Seu pedido se realizara.

* * *

**N/A**: Ain gente, nem tenho o que falar D;

Agora só tem um epílogo e a fic fica oficialmente terminada

Mas nada de despedidas por enquanto.

Por enquanto eu tenho que agradecer aos comentários no **capitulo 9**: **Ingrid F.**, **Janete Alves** (relaxa, eu também não me envolvo com isso. apenas escrevo '-'), , **Munyra Fassina** (a outra achando que sabe tudo, rs. essa fic já tá pronta, migs (k) e eu não gosto do comum. escrevo pra surpreender, reflita ;D), **Srt. Black** e **Daaf-chan** (aguarde e verás (k)).

Continuem aqui comigo nesses últimos capítulos oks?

O epilogo já ta pronto, então comentem BASTANTE pra ele vir logo ^^  
Obrigada galere =D

Até o próximo.  
**BL**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo – ****Mudança**

**Washington D.C., 2O de Outubro de 2OO9**

Renesmee saiu da Ferrari vermelha de Jacob e encostou no carro. Jacob encostou ao lado dela. Ela ficou observando um pouco as pessoas no estacionamento e suspirou de tédio.

-Sabe o que eu queria? – Disse. Jacob respondeu com um som qualquer. – Um cigarro, mas...

Ela olhou pra ele e ele pra ela. Ambos sorriram.

-Eu também. Mas tenho a solução pro seu problema.

-Ah é? – Ela perguntou rindo.

-É. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Jacob voltou pro carro pra pegar a tal solução e Renesmee ficou esperando. Quando ele voltou, tinha algo escondido nas costas.

-O que é? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.

-Abre a boca e fecha os olhos.

Ela sorriu em expectativa, fechou os olhos e abriu a boca só um pouco.

-Você pode fazer melhor que isso, Nessie! Abra a boca, como se fosse abocanhar meu pau.

Agora ela riu como quem considera a ideia.

-Isso é uma dica? – Perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

-Claro, um boquete no estacionamento da escola. – Ele respondeu. – Vai lá, Ness.

Nessie deu um sorriso torto e passou a língua nos lábios provocando antes de abrir a boca.

-Agora sim. – Jacob elogiou e colocou "a solução" na boca dela.

Ela fechou a boca e mastigou, abrindo os olhos a tempo de vê-lo comer um pedaço também.

-Chocolate é uma boa sacada. – Nessie falou, após engolir.

Eles sentaram no carro e ficaram comendo.

-Também acho. Libera serotonina e a gente fica super relaxado...

Nessie riu, os olhos brilhando para Jacob.

-Existe um outro jeito de liberar serotonina que tem a ver com aquela sua ideia pervertida.

-Eu sei... – Ele disse, puxando Renesmee pra cima de si e a beijando.

-Vamos sair daqui?... – Ela sussurrou, distribuindo beijos no pescoço de Jacob.

-Eu bem queria, pequena. – Nessie encarou Jacob esperando boas explicações. – Você saiu há dois dias e a gente nem conseguiu ficar sozinhos! Mas seu pai acabou de me dar carta branca e eu não vou dar motivos pra ele. – Ela bufou e revirou os olhos. – Depois do treino, pequena. – Ele disse, puxando-a e beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Eu te espero.

Nessie sorriu e beijou Jacob. Era a única abstinência que ela queria sofrer.

**xxxx**

Entraram cedo na sala de literatura e sentaram no lugar de sempre. Jacob puxou a cadeira de Renesmee pra mais perto e eles ficaram se beijando.

-Semana que vem tem prova, vocês vão ficar nessa? – Amber, a garota que sentava atrás deles, namorada de Ethan, perguntou quando eles deram uma folga. Nessie e Jacob trocaram um olhar.

-É mesmo, né? – Ela falou.

-Se quiser, pode pegar o meu caderno. – Amber falou.

-O Jake nunca tem nada, mesmo. – Ethan emendou.

-Cara, que medo, vocês estão super em sintonia. – Jacob disse fazendo careta e eles riram.

-Obrigada, Amb. Mas não... – Renesmee falou. – Já tenho de quem emprestar. – Ela se levantou, piscando para Jacob.

Eles entenderam imediatamente o que ela iria fazer.

-Você não muda nada, Nessie! – Amber exclamou e Nessie olhou pra ela com uma cara inocente.

-Não sei do que está falando.

Eles riram enquanto ela se afastava. Parou ao lado da primeira carteira em frente à mesa do professor. Suzana lia seu caderno de literatura, fazendo anotações das anotações. Renesmee se apoiou na mesa e Suz levantou os olhos devagar.

-Oi Suz. – Ela cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Cullen. Está de volta.

-Lógico.

Suzana voltou a olhar pro caderno.

-Eu estava pensando... – Nessie continuou. – Você deve estar com saudades de mim, de emprestar o seu caderno... Você é sempre _**tão**_ prestativa...

Suzana levantou rapidamente, apoiando a mão no caderno e olhou nos olhos de Renesmee furiosa. O sorrisinho dela era irritante.

-Qual o seu problema, garota? Não cansa de ser fracassada? Eu _sei_ que você é uma drogada, todo mundo sabe. E eu estava no mercado há um mês, quando você deu o seu showzinho. Você não cansa de atuar, não?

A expressão de Renesmee não se alterou. Quando Suzana parou de falar, Nessie fez um biquinho.

-Você já estudou redação, Suzana? Dissertação, mais especificamente?

A garota balançou a cabeça confusa.

-Claro que já.

-Então... Qual o elemento mais importante da dissertação?

-O argumento. – Respondeu prontamente. Renesmee arqueou a sobrancelha e fez um gesto pra que ela prosseguisse. – Pra provar a sua tese.

-Jura? – Nessie revirou os olhos. – E como os argumentos têm que ser?

-Verídicos. – Suzana ficava mais confusa a cada pergunta. Nem sabia porque as respondia. – Deve-se pesquisar e entender as verdades do assunto, pra não dizer besteira.

Os olhos de Renesmee brilharam, como quem tem algo que nunca entendera finalmente explicado, e ela olhou para Suzana do jeito que uma professora olha pra um aluno primário explicando a mesma coisa pela quinta vez.

-É _esse_ o ponto. – Disse, piscando para Suzana e tirando o caderno debaixo da mão da garota.

Renesmee voltou pro seu lugar, deixando Suzana com cara de tacho, jogou o caderno na mesa e sentou. Jacob, Amber e Ethan olhavam-na boquiabertos e rindo desacreditados.

-Literatura fresquinha pra nós. – Ela disse divertida. Jacob arrastou-a novamente com cadeira e tudo pra perto de si.

-Você é terrível, Nessie.

-Sou, né? – Ela emendou e riu. Nem tudo precisava mudar.

**xxxx**

Renesmee batia bola baixinho de frente pra Jacob, na linha dos três pontos. Ela não ia conseguir arremessar porque estava sem visão. Queria infiltrar, mas Jacob era difícil na quadra, ele ocupava todo o espaço. Ela tentou fintá-lo e arremessar, mas levou um toco. Foi mais rápida que ele e pegou o rebote correndo pro garrafão e fazendo a cesta.

-Oh, você me enganou. – Jacob falou chocado.

-Enganei nada! É só que tudo que é grande demais é bobo.

-Ha-ha-ha. – Ele disse, revirando os olhos. – Engraçadinha.

Ele foi até ela e puxou-a pela cintura. Nessie se apoiou nos ombros dele e o beijou. Ficaram nessa por um tempo.

-Só mais uma hora e meia... – Jacob disse com a voz rouca. – Mais uma hora e meia e te levo pra minha casa...

-Onde tudo começou.

-Onde tudo começou. – Repetiu.

-Jacob, o que você fez com todo o seu estoque de maconha?

Jacob deu um sorriso torto.

-Vendi, lógico.

-Mercenário...

-Fui mais esperto que seu pai, se quer saber. Ele incinerou o seu estoque. Revirou seu quarto e achou tudo que estava escondido.

-Ai caralho... E como você sabe disso tudo? – Ele deu de ombros, ainda segurando Renesmee.

-Seus tios eram meus informantes.

-Oh... Fiquei sabendo disso. Acho que devo bastante a eles.

-Cullen! – Uma voz conhecida chamou. Jacob soltou Nessie. – Preciso falar com você.

-Sim senhora. – Ela respondeu baixo e olhou para Jacob.

-Vou tomar banho, até daqui a pouco.

Jacob deu um selinho em Renesmee e seguiu pro vestiário masculino. Nessie seguiu a treinadora do time feminino de basquete até sua sala, sem saber porque estava ali, mas indo. Quando entrou, a treinadora indicou a cadeira à sua frente e Nessie sentou.

-É bom tê-la de volta, Cullen. Apesar do adicional em seu histórico, você traz novo ânimo pro time. – Renesmee optou por só acenar com a cabeça. – Desde que "perdemos" a Claire, as meninas têm estado inseguras. Mas, pelo que vi, você ainda está no pique, certo?

-Oh, com certeza. – Ela afirmou com convicção.

-E elas precisam disso pro time seguir pro estadual.

-É muito bom voltar, senhora. – Renesmee falou com um sorriso sincero. – Já conseguia ouvir barulho de vozes no vestiário, era quase hora do treino. – Basquete é uma das coisas que eu mais amo.

-Isso é bom, garota. E também acho válido que você passe essa paixão pras outras meninas.

Renesmee franziu a testa sem entender. Ela fazia isso o tempo todo, não tinha porque a treinadora pedir.

-Tudo bem. – Disse simplesmente.

A treinadora abriu a primeira gaveta de sua mesa e tirou uma bata de dentro dela, novinha, ainda dentro do saco plástico. O uniforme do time. Lançou-a para Renesmee, que pegou com facilidade.

-Estávamos contando que você voltasse, Renesmee. Seja benvinda de volta.

Nessie abriu o pacote sem entender. Ela já tinha o uniforme do time, não precisava de outro. Só quando abriu a nata e observou bem que entendeu.

-Mas o time já tem capitã. – Falou cheia de surpresa na voz.

-Eu sei. Mas enquanto Claire não está aqui, você comanda. Você é a beta, Cullen. Agora vá se arrumar.

Renesmee riu, olhando novamente o uniforme novo enquanto saía da sala da treinadora. Essa era boa, ela ia mandar em todo mundo, é. Ta, não mudava muita coisa.

Mas, definitivamente, nem tudo precisava mudar.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A**: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD;

Mentira, não precisa dessa cara de drama, o final ta MARA.

DU-VI-DO que vocês acharam em algum momento que o epilogo ia ser assim. DU-VI-DO. Adoro surpreender, acho o máximo *-*

Ta, parei de ficar me achando, q

Esse capítulo foi betado pela minha BFF Ane *_*

Obrigada **Ingrid**, **Srt. Black**, **Janete Alves** (Exatamente. Por isso mesmo que ele entrou escondido, pela janela ;D) e **Daaf-chan** por terem comentado.

**COMENTEM NESSE CAPÍTULO, OKS?** _Depois_ vão ler a nota final :D

Obrigada, crianças *-*

**BL**

**N/B**.: AAAI MELDELS, QISO NEM ACREDITO QUE EU BETEI O FIIIM! ._.

Eu que acompanhei a luta árdua de Renesmee para se livrar das drogas Q, não queria que a fic acabasse, e e e ;; De repente abro meu email, e vejo a oferta de betar o último pedacinho, OMG.. ;; Não sabia se chorava [?] ou prestava atenção pra achar erros e corrigi-los e ;; Ok, não chorei Q, mas fiquei triste, porque essa fic era uma das que eu mais amava ok. ._. E tive a honra de betar e ler em 1ª mão. *o* Putz, que triste..acabou. D; Enfim, foi ótima enquanto durou..apesar das demoras da senhora By, erm.. u_u q Vou sentir falta das peripécias [?] da Nessie, minha putinea drogadinea limdh. *-* QQQ Omg, chega de falar. Q Valeu muito por me deixar betar o fim, By. *-* E não se esqueça que sempre fui sua fã nº1. u_u /fato. Bgs bgs. *-* **A.C.**


	13. Nota Final

**Rehab**

**Nota Final**

Oi galerinha (:

Como tudo que é bom termina, a _Rehab_ não podia ser diferente, né?

E eu queria agradecer cada um que comentou e acompanhou a fic, que votou, indicou e tudo mais. Vocês foram incríveis comigo, acreditando pra valer em mim e permanecendo comigo nesses 5 meses de fic.

Sei que é chato essa coisa de ficar citando nome no apanhado geral, mas algumas pessoas simplesmente **TÊM** que ter o nome em destaque. Então aí vai.

Quero agradecer primeiro a _Deus_, por ter me dado inteligência e criatividade. Sei que isso parece clichê, mas eu acredito de verdade (:

Também agradeço aos _meus pais_ por terem me feito com seus melhores genes (h)

Depois deles, a primeira pessoa que merece meus eternos agradecimentos é a minha BFF _**Ane**_. Sem o estimulo e insistência dela há quase 5 anos eu não teria começado a escrever e publicar fanfics. Ela é absolutamente fundamental nessa minha saga de escritora. Obrigada Ane. Sempre. :D

Obrigada **_Magal_**, que soube da história de primeira mão. A pessoa que eu converti ao mundo _Twilight_ (assim como tantas outras da minha sala, qiso) e ao mundo das fanfics. A dude que eu transformei em mostro (é.) e que já está mais pop que eu, lixa*.

Obrigada **_Juuh_**, que teve tantos capítulos de primeira mão e fez tantas capinhas pra mim *-*

Obrigada **_Dan_**, _**Lisa**_, _**Thassila**_, **_Eve_**, **_Camila_**, _**Rina**__,_ _**Tamy**_, _**Mari**_ e **_lari_** tão fiéis e a maioria de vocês comigo desde o inicio. E **_Agatha_**, que se identificou com a minha Nessie aloks. Não faço ideia de como isso começou, de verdade.

Valeu gente, do fundo do coração.

_Rehab_ acabou, mas eu tenho a **I Tried** pra substituí-la, é *_*

Nas palavras da Ane: "NÃO, REHAB É INSUBSTITUÍVEL!". É, eu sei. Mas eu precisava tampar o vazio que existiria com o fim dessa fic.

Isso significa que sim, não vai ter continuação. Mas gente, vamos combinar, com um final desses, precisava ter continuação? Não né? Vocês sabem que não.

Cada capítulo dessa fic foi escrito do fundo do coração. E eu os dedico, a fic como um todo, pra todos vocês meus leitores lindos *-*

E quando ela acaba, acaba de verdade. Não precisa de continuação pra estragar todo o encanto do final, fala sério .-.

No mais, peço que – se quiserem – leiam também as minhas outras fics. **Paris** também está acabando D; e **I Tried** está completamente encaminhada. **Sell me Candy**** 2** está exigindo leitores (as pessoas me abandonaram por lá D;) assim como a **Bree**. Leiam, oks?

E eu sou beta de três fics incríveis *_* Aconselho também :D

São elas **Blurt** – Embry/Leah -, da Agatha; **Nathaniel** – Carlisle/Esme -, da Magal e **Amada** – Ed/Bells -, da Juuh.

Sem falar do novo surto em conjunto que eu tive com a Ane e a Magal, o **TwiTwitter** :D

Leiam todas *_*

E acho que já chega, porque isso está longo demais.

Novamente, obrigada do fundo do coração a cada um de vocês.

Continuem comigo nas minhas outras fics (:

Sem mais,

Bjsmeliga;*

**BL**


End file.
